


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 4: Black Magic

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal





	1. Aren't You My Enemy?

Eudial si concentrò sul libro aperto davanti a lei e alzò ancora il volume delle cuffie, cercando di ignorare i rumori che provenivano dal piano superiore.  
Rumori violenti, di lotta, che le facevano chiudere lo stomaco.  
Tera.  
La Cacciatrice veniva ad allenarsi tutti i giorni ed Eudial aveva dovuto ammettere che il suo giudizio nei suoi confronti era stato sbagliato: Tera non era antipatica, era odiosa e faceva di tutto per tormentare lei e Giles in ogni modo possibile.  
Alla fine Eudial aveva preferito sparire dalla circolazione ogni volta che lei arrivava, ma l'Osservatore era costretto a sopportarla. Di solito Eudial usciva, ma quel giorno una pioggia battente l'aveva costretta a restare in casa e si era chiusa in camera, cercando di ignorare la presenza della Cacciatrice.  
Inoltre, da quando Tera aveva iniziato a uscire a caccia di vampiri, lei non aveva più molto da fare: la Cacciatrice sembrava sempre in ottima forma e rendeva inutile l'intervento di Eudial nella maggior parte dei casi. Eudial invece continuava a sentirsi addosso quella stanchezza che aveva iniziato ad assalirla dopo il viaggio in Italia e che le rendeva molto faticoso combattere a lungo.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto allenarsi di più con Giles, cercare nuovi modi di usare i suoi poteri, ma dopo aver allenato Tera, l'Osservatore era talmente stanco e dolorante che lei non se la sentiva di costringerlo a lavorare ancora.  
Un rumore più forte degli altri, seguito da un tremendo silenzio la allarmò e la spinse a spegnere il lettore cd e ad affacciarsi alla porta della sua camera.  
Sentì i passi leggeri di Tera che scendeva le scale e dopo un attimo la Cacciatrice apparve davanti a lei, fissandola con un sorrisetto cattivo.  
\- È irritante che non ci siano più gli Osservatori di una volta, non credi? - Disse, continuando a scendere le scale senza fermarsi. - Quelli moderni sono totalmente incapaci di sostenere un combattimento serio. -  
Eudial la guardò con odio, poi corse su per le scale per controllare come stesse Giles.  
La soffitta era più o meno nelle stesse condizioni del salotto dopo che vi si era aperto il vortice dimensionale: un disastro. Giles era a terra ai piedi di uno scaffale, pieno di lividi e sanguinante, che ansimava in preda al dolore, con le mani premute su un fianco.  
Eudial corse ad aiutarlo, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e cercando di capire se fosse ferito gravemente.  
\- Giles?! Giles! Rispondimi! Stai bene?! Spike! Spike, vieni subito! -

Il vampiro aiutò Giles a stendersi sul divano ed Eudial gli sollevò il maglione per premergli una borsa di ghiaccio sul grosso livido sul torace. L'Osservatore si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore, ma riaprì gli occhi, guardando Eudial con un'espressione sofferente.  
\- Giles? Come ti senti? Hai sbattuto la testa? -  
\- Credo... credo di essere ancora vivo. -  
\- È già qualcosa. - Disse Spike. - Cosa le hai fatto per farti ridurre così? -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Allenamento. -  
\- Wow. E ti lamentavi che Eudial fosse troppo violenta a volte? -  
\- Effettivamente quel livido lì sono stata io a farglielo... mi dispiace... - Ammise Eudial indicando un segno sul viso dell'Osservatore.  
Giles sorrise leggermente.  
\- Tu almeno hai cercato di fermarti prima di staccarmi la testa... cosa che invece sembrava essere il preciso intento di Tera... -  
\- Allora non è un granchè. - Disse Eudial, disinfettandogli un graffio sulla guancia. - Se mi fossi impegnata, ora saresti come minimo in ospedale con qualcosa di rotto. -  
Il viso dell'Osservatore si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore, poi arrossì leggermente distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Eudial, imbarazzato.  
\- Devo confessare che a un certo punto dell'allenamento, uh... sono scappato... -  
\- Ah. -  
\- E poi...ancora non posso escludere di avere qualcosa di rotto... - Concluse l'Osservatore sfiorandosi leggermente il livido con un sospiro.  
\- Non ha un bell'aspetto in effetti. Forse è meglio che ti accompagni al pronto soccorso. -  
Il rumore della porta della sala che si chiudeva fece voltare Eudial in quella direzione.  
\- Xini... - Disse Giles tristemente, rispondendo alla domanda muta di Eudial.  
\- Era qui? Non me ne ero accorta. Non ha detto una sola parola ed è rimasta in disparte... Cosa le è preso? -  
Giles non rispose, guardando la porta con aria triste.  
\- Dai, andiamo in ospedale, ti aiuto. - Disse Eudial, rendendosi conto che l'Osservatore non aveva voglia di parlarne. - Sai, Giles... forse potrei allenarmi io con lei. Almeno potrei fare un po' di movimento io e tu non finiresti al pronto soccorso. -  
Giles la guardò, speranzoso.  
\- Davvero lo faresti? -  
Eudial gli sorrise aiutandolo ad alzarsi.  
\- Certo. E poi chissà, potrei prendermi qualche piccola rivincita... -

Spike aspettò che Eudial e Giles uscissero e con un sospiro andò a cercare Xinuxunil.Dalla sera della festa l'ex-dea si comportava in modo strano e sembrava quasi evitare Giles, ma il vampiro aveva notato che spesso Xini si fermava a guardare di nascosto l'Osservatore con un'espressione triste.  
La trovò in soffitta, rannicchiata nella poltrona di Giles che fissava il disordine provocato da Tera.  
\- Ehi, dea lunatica! -  
Xini trasalì e lanciò un'occhiataccia al vampiro.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Creatura Oscura?! -  
\- Che diavolo ci fai qui? Non dovresti restargli accanto? Ci è rimasto male quando te ne sei andata. -  
\- Cosa cambierebbe? - Rispose la dea rabbiosamente. - Anche se gli stessi vicino non potrei fare nulla! -  
Spike la guardò perplesso.  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
La voce di Xini si spezzò e gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.  
\- Non posso aiutarlo, non posso! Io ci ho provato! Ho provato a fargli guarire le ferite, ad alleviargli il dolore, ma quel potere è svanito, è tutto inutile! Non lo sopporto! È atroce vederlo soffrire senza poter fare niente! -  
\- Non credo che a Rupert importi... -  
\- Importa a me! Un tempo potevo guarirlo, aiutarlo davvero, dargli tutto quello che desiderava! Esaudire i desideri era l'unica cosa che potevo fare. Ora non mi resta nulla... - Scosse la testa, frustrata. - Questo corpo è così... limitante! Non riesco più nemmeno a sentire la sua mente, come posso capire cosa pensa?E se fosse stanco di me? Come potrei capirlo?! -  
\- Basta guardarlo negli occhi. Accidenti, Xini, Rupert è cotto di te, si vede a chilometri di distanza! -  
\- E quella donna? Setsuna? Come faccio a sapere che non vuole tornare da lei? -  
\- Ma sei cieca o sei stupida?! Non vedi come ti guarda? -  
\- No! Non lo vedo! È come se fossi cieca, Creatura Oscura! Non riesco a capire cosa ci sia nell'anima della gente! Non vedo il bene, non vedo il male, non riesco a capire cosa pensa Ripper! Come fanno gli umani? Come fanno a capirsi? Non riesco a fare nulla con questo corpo! E un giorno morirà e io non esisterò più... Potrebbe succedere in qualunque momento e io non potrei farci nulla! -  
\- Te ne sei pentita? -  
Xinuxunil non rispose e Spike proseguì.  
\- Lo ami? Lo ami davvero? -  
Xini annuì.  
\- Cerca di capire che ora puoi amarlo. Con questo corpo puoi amarlo davvero. Come dea il tuo amore lo avrebbe annientato prima o poi. Un essere umano non può uscire indenne dalla passione di una dea. Lo avresti distrutto con il tuo amore. -  
\- Ma ora sono così inutile! Ha già rischiato la vita per proteggermi... anche tu hai rischiato di morire per salvarmi! -  
Spike sorrise.  
\- Lasciaglielo fare. Come credi che si sentisse quando eri una dea? E ora, quando Tera lo sbatte a terra o Eudial gli salva la vita? -  
L'ex-dea lo guardò attendendo la risposta con attenzione.  
\- Si sente esattamente come te ora. Proteggerti lo fa stare bene, gli dà l'impressione di essere davvero importante per qualcuno. È felice di poterti essere utile, di poter fare la differenza, una volta tanto. -  
\- Ma così sono io l'unica a non essere utile a nessuno! Sono solo un peso. -  
\- E allora smettila di piagnucolare e impegnati! Piantala di criticare il tuo corpo per quello che non può fare, ma fagli fare quello che può, invece! Willow e Xander sono semplici umani, deboli come te ora eppure non si lamentano, lottano al limite delle loro possibilità e in qualche caso hanno fatto la differenza. Se non sai fare nulla, impara! Così tu e Rupert vi sosterrete a vicenda. -  
\- Perchè mi dici questo? Dovresti odiarmi, sei un vampiro, dovresti essere il mio nemico naturale... Perchè le tue parole suonano giuste allora? -  
\- In effetti non so perché ti sto dando consigli, dea lunatica. Per Rupert, suppongo. -  
Il vampiro le voltò le spalle e scese per le scale lasciandola sola.

Eudial parcheggiò il furgone in giardino e guardò l'Osservatore seduto accanto a lei. Non aveva nulla di grave per fortuna, solo un grosso livido e un paio di costole incrinate, ma era pallido e teso e sembrava triste e preoccupato.  
Per Xini, sicuramente, si disse Eudial con un sospiro.  
\- Ce la fai o vuoi che ti aiuti? -  
Giles si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e le sorrise leggermente.  
\- No, ce la faccio. L'antidolorifico ha fatto effetto. Mi sento solo stanco, ora. -  
Scesero dall'auto e si avviarono verso la porta di casa, quando quest'ultima si aprì e ne uscì Xini.  
L'ex-dea corse incontro a Giles e si gettò fra le sue braccia, stringendolo forte.  
L'Osservatore, colto di sorpresa, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore ed Eudial lo guardò preoccupata.  
\- Xini! Così gli fai male! Ricordati che è ferito! -  
Xinuxunil sussultò e si allontanò da lui di scatto, arrossendo, ma Giles la strinse di nuovo a sè chiudendo gli occhi mentre un sorriso di gioia si allargava sul suo viso.  
\- Eudial, non importa. Va bene così. Ora va tutto bene. -


	2. Science is the Key

Giles entrò nel negozio di antiquariato, seguito dalle due Cacciatrici e si rivolse all'uomo dietro al bancone cercando di ignorare le parole gelide che si stavano scambiando le due ragazze.  
\- Non capisco perché debba seguirvi per negozi muffosi. Frugare nella polvere dovrebbe essere un lavoro per gli Osservatori. -  
\- Hai la minima idea di cosa significhi la parola cultura? -  
\- Sicuramente più di te, sottospecie di Cacciatrice fasulla. Se ora vado all'università è per prendere una seconda laurea, e ti dico una cosa: la chiave per la caccia ai vampiri non è nei vecchi libri polverosi, è nella scienza. -  
\- Finora i vecchi libri polverosi hanno sempre fatto il loro dovere. - Intervenne Giles. - Se non sbaglio il mondo è ancora al suo posto. -  
Tera lo guardò minacciosamente negli occhi, avvicinandosi a lui.  
\- Questa è la mentalità che detesto negli Osservatori! Il mondo sarà ancora al suo posto, ma quante Cacciatrici sono morte fino ad ora?! Siete dei vigliacchi! Siete molto bravi a rintanarvi in biblioteche puzzolenti e darvi grandi arie da studiosi, ma alla fine la pelle ce la rimettono le Cacciatrici! E a voi che importa? Tanto morta una Cacciatrice se ne attiva un'altra! -  
L'espressione di Giles si oscurò ed Eudial intuì che stava ripensando a Buffy.  
\- A dire il vero per un Osservatore è molto doloroso perdere la Cacciatrice che sta addestrando... -  
Tera gli rivolse un sorriso cattivo.  
\- Ah, è vero, stavo dimenticando che tu sei uno di quelli che ha lasciato schiattare la propria Cacciatrice! Scusa tanto se non mi fido dei tuoi metodi, ma alla mia pelle ci tengo troppo per metterla nelle mani di un fallito come te. -  
Giles la guardò senza rispondere, poi le voltò le spalle e pagò l'antiquario per il libro, cercando di non mostrare che le parole di Tera lo avevano ferito. Inoltre sentiva la rabbia repressa di Eudial che fremeva al suo fianco e preferiva evitare che le due ragazze si ammazzassero a vicenda invece di eliminare i vampiri. Tera non sapeva che Eudial non era un essere umano, ma Giles temeva che potesse succedere quello già accaduto all'auto di Haruka se la ragazza avesse perso il controllo sui suoi poteri. Non credeva che Eudial avrebbe usato di proposito i suoi poteri su Tera, ma il comportamento della Cacciatrice avrebbe potuto far perdere la calma a un santo.  
L'Osservatore prese il libro ed uscì dal negozio senza dire una parola.  
\- Poi che posto cretino per mettere un negozio di antiquariato è questo? All'ultimo piano di un centro commerciale super moderno... Non mi stupisce che solo un vecchio bibliotecario ammuffito abbia potuto scoprirlo! Santo Cielo, ma non ce l'hai una vita? Comincio a credere che la tua precedente Cacciatrice si sia suicidata per la noia! -  
\- Piantala! - Sbottò Giles, pentendosene immediatamente nel vedere il sorrisino perfido di Tera. Una sua reazione era esattamente quello che voleva e lui era caduto in trappola come uno stupido.  
\- Perchè, sennò cosa fai? Mi mandi a letto senza cena? Oh, che paura... Ah, no, ma io vivo in albergo e non mi sognerei mai di mangiare qualcosa preparato da uno qualunque di voi falliti! Mi spiace, questa minaccia non mi fa paura, dovrai trovarne un'altra... Perchè non credo proprio che la pianterò, sai. -  
\- Ti faccio smettere io, se dici solo un'altra parola! - La minacciò Eudial, affrontandola.  
\- Ah si? Sono proprio curiosa di vedere quello che sa fare una cretina addestrata da questo qui! -  
Eudial si avventò contro Tera, ma la Cacciatrice la evitò con un balzo agile e si preparò a colpirla a sua volta.  
Giles guardò preoccupato le due ragazze che lottavano inseguendosi per il centro commerciale, ma non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per fermarle.  
Con un sospiro si preparò a pagare i danni che avrebbero fatto ed estrasse un taccuino e una penna dalla tasca. Forse un combattimento contro Eudial avrebbe rivelato qualche debolezza di Tera da eliminare con un addestramento mirato. Inoltre, pensò sorridendo leggermente, una piccola lezione le avrebbe fatto bene. Giles non credeva che Tera potesse farcela contro Eudial e la sconfitta probabilmente le avrebbe fatto abbassare un po' la cresta. Sperò solo che Eudial non esagerasse facendole troppo male.

Le due Cacciatrici si affrontarono girando in cerchio, entrambe pronte a scattare, mentre i clienti del centro commerciale si allontanavano, intimoriti. Saltarono contemporaneamente l'una verso l'altra, colpendosi ripetutamente a vicenda, ma senza che una delle due riuscisse a prevalere, poi si separarono nuovamente, tornando a studiarsi.  
Tera si fece avanti per colpire e Giles notò con soddisfazione che Eudial l'aveva schivata usando alla perfezione una delle tecniche che le aveva insegnato.  
Le due ragazze si spostarono lottando verso le scale e gli ascensori che portavano al piano di sotto e Giles le seguì, tenendosi prudentemente a distanza. Il centro commerciale era a pianta circolare con i piani a forma di anello che si affacciavano con grandi vetrate su una piazza centrale decorata da una grande fontana e gli ascensori che scorrevano in tubi di vetro nel punto della circonferenza opposto alle porte di ingresso.  
Eudial si chinò per evitare il colpo di Tera e tentò di darle un calcio basso, ma la Cacciatrice la schivò saltando di lato.  
Giles scrisse un breve appunto sul blocco; anche Tera stava dando dimostrazione di una tecnica quasi perfetta, come Cacciatrice era molto dotata, su quello non c'erano dubbi, ma lo sguardo gelido che aveva mentre combatteva lo preoccupava. Sembrava una macchina per uccidere, completamente distaccata da qualunque sentimento e l'Osservatore si chiese come dovesse essere stata la sua vita fino a quel momento per diventare così fredda e aggressiva.  
Inconsciamente Giles si sfiorò il fianco con una mano, in corrispondenza delle costole incrinate e una fitta di dolore gli diede conferma della pericolosità di Tera. Il calcio della ragazza lo aveva letteralmente fatto volare contro la libreria e per fortuna non lo aveva nemmeno preso in pieno perché lui si era spostato. Se lo avesse colpito con tutta la sua forza, probabilmente sarebbe finito in ospedale con le ossa fracassate e lesioni interne, in un certo senso era stato fortunato.  
Avrebbe dovuto insegnarle a controllare la sua forza, almeno in allenamento, ma temeva che non sarebbe stato facile. La Cacciatrice non gli dava il minimo ascolto, anzi cercava ogni pretesto per insultarlo e umiliarlo. Giles si rendeva conto che non avrebbe dovuto dar peso alle parole della ragazza, ma Tera sembrava avere un talento naturale per scoprire gli argomenti su cui era più sensibile e pungerlo sul vivo, uno dei suoi argomenti preferiti era la morte di Buffy. A quelle parole, Giles non riusciva ad essere indifferente, forse perché in parte erano accuse che si era già fatto da solo tormentandosi quando lei era morta, e Tera se ne era accorta, divertendosi a metterlo in difficoltà e ridendo nel vedere lo sguardo ferito dell'Osservatore.  
Giles sospirò: dopo pochi giorni la situazione era diventata talmente pesante che se non fosse stato per Eudial e Xini sarebbe stato tentato di mollare tutto e mandare al diavolo Cacciatrice e Osservatori. Eudial aveva fatto di tutto per sostenerlo e tentare di facilitargli le cose con Tera, riuscendo a spezzare la tensione con una battuta o a rassenerarlo con un abbraccio o una parola di conforto, mentre Xini, dopo quel primo screzio, era tornata ad essere affettuosa come prima e il solo tenerla fra le braccia riusciva a fargli dimenticare tutte le cattiverie di Tera e farlo sentire felice.  
Sorridendo si costrinse a concentrarsi sul combattimento fra le due Cacciatrici.  
Eudial arretrò, evitando l'attacco di Tera e Giles aggrottò le ciglia, preoccupato, mentre il sorriso si spegneva sul suo volto. C'era qualcosa che non andava, c'era stato un leggerissimo cambiamento nel modo di combattere di Eudial e la cosa lo preoccupava. Probabilmente un altro Osservatore non ci avrebbe fatto nemmeno caso, ma lui conosceva troppo bene la ragazza per non notarlo: era come se Eudial ora stesse lottando per difendersi e non per battere l'avversario. E poi sembrava affaticata. Era strano, non avrebbe dovuto risentire della fatica dopo un combattimento tanto breve, l'aveva vista combattere contro i vampiri molto più a lungo senza stancarsi neanche un po'. Forse Tera era un avversario molto più forte di quanto avessero pensato, ma in quel caso, perché Eudial non stava usando i suoi poteri? Le sarebbe bastato poco per sconfiggere un semplice essere umano, perché non lo faceva?  
Giles si avvicinò alle due ragazze, pensando che forse avrebbe dovuto tentare di fermarle, ma in quel momento Tera riuscì a penetrare nella difesa di Eudial e la colpì con un calcio violento, mandandola a sbattere contro la parete di vetro che si affacciava sulla piazza interna del centro commerciale. Il vetro si incrinò in una ragnatela di crepe sotto l'impatto violento con il corpo di Eudial, poi esplose in migliaia di frammenti senza riuscire ad arrestare la caduta della ragazza.  
Giles la vide cadere, inorridito, poi si precipitò verso gli ascensori.  
I pochi secondi che la cabina impiegò per raggiungere il piano terra gli sembrarono eterni: dalle porte di vetro poteva vedere che Eudial era immobile a terra, ma la folla che si era radunata intorno a lei gli impediva di capire se fosse morta o ferita gravemente.  
Finalmente le porte si aprirono e Giles si fece largo tra i curiosi spingendoli da parte senza troppe cerimonie finché non riuscì ad inginocchiarsi a terra accanto a Eudial.  
Notò subito che era viva e riprese fiato ansimando, non si era nemmeno accorto di aver trattenuto il respiro fino a quel momento. Le sfiorò il viso con una mano delicatamente e lei aprì gli occhi.  
\- Eudial! Come ti senti? Sei ferita? - Le chiese ansiosamente.  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, poi scosse debolmente la testa.  
\- Non ho nulla di rotto, ma mi sento terribilmente stanca. Mi aiuti a rialzarmi? -  
\- Ne sei certa? È meglio che ti porti in ospedale... -  
\- No! Se avessi qualche ferita grave lo sentirei. Ho solo qualche livido, te lo assicuro, Giles. -  
La aiutò a mettersi seduta ed Eudial lo guardò.  
\- Stai tremando, Giles. -  
L'Osservatore si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
\- Santo Cielo, Eudial! Ti ho vista fare un volo di cinque piani e ti sorprendi se tremo! Credevo che ti fossi ammazzata, accidenti! -  
Eudial lo abbracciò forte, tenendolo stretto e confortandolo.  
\- Sto bene, te lo giuro, Giles, sto bene. Credo di aver usato i poteri per attutire la caduta. Stai tranquillo, non mi è successo niente. -  
Giles si irrigidì vedendo Tera che usciva dall'ascensore con aria indifferente e si sciolse dall'abbraccio di Eudial balzando in piedi e andandole incontro, furioso.  
\- Potevi ucciderla! Sei pazza?! - Le gridò contro.  
La ragazza lo guardò tranquillamente, poi lasciò scorrere lo sguardo su Eudial senza la minima ombra di rimorso.  
\- Se quella specie di Cacciatrice fasulla non è in grado di combattere contro di me, allora doveva fare a meno di attaccarmi. Se vuole a tutti i costi giocare con me, poi non deve lamentarsi perché si fa male. -  
\- Cosa?! Cosa?! -  
Giles fece per afferrarla per un braccio, ma Tera lo allontanò con uno spintone.  
\- Ma guardalo, l'Osservatore fallito che ora tira fuori le unghie! Piantala, sei solo ridicolo, non hai la minima possibilità di sfidare me e uscirne minimamente vittorioso. Ora hai intenzione di riaccompagnarmi in hotel o devo fare tutto da sola? -  
Giles la guardò rabbiosamente.  
\- Arrangiati. Se dipendesse da me potresti anche mettere radici in questo posto fino a creparci! -  
Fremendo di rabbia le volse le spalle e sollevò Eudial fra le braccia dirigendosi verso l'uscita del centro commerciale.


	3. I'll Watch Over You

Giles camminò fino al furgone portando Eudial in braccio, tanto furioso con Tera da non accorgersi nemmeno del peso della ragazza fra le sue braccia. Eudial non si era mossa da quando l'aveva sollevata e gli aveva circondato il collo con le braccia appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla con abbandono.  
L'Osservatore la depose delicatamente sul sedile del passeggero e le scostò i capelli dal viso con una carezza.  
\- Sicura di stare bene? -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- Mi dispiace, Giles... -  
Giles la guardò perplesso.  
\- Uh, perché ti dispiace? -  
\- Ho perso. Quella donna odiosa mi ha sconfitta e ora andrà in giro a dire che è colpa del tuo addestramento se mi ha battuta. -  
\- Non importa, davvero. Ne dice già tante di cattiverie che una in più non cambierà le cose. -  
\- Non credevo che fosse tanto forte, mi ha colto di sorpresa come una principiante. -  
Eudial sorrise stancamente e Giles si chinò a sfiorarle la fronte con un bacio.  
\- C'è qualcosa che non va, vero? Ti ho vista mentre combattevi, c'era qualcosa che ti impediva di combattere come al solito... No, non negarlo, puoi ingannare una persona qualunque, ma non il tuo Osservatore. E poi sei così pallida... Che ti succede, Eudial? -  
Eudial distolse lo sguardo senza rispondere, ma Giles le mise una mano sul viso e, delicatamente ma con decisione, la costrinse a guardarlo in faccia.  
\- Ti prego, non nascondermi nulla. Sono preoccupato per te, ma se ci sono problemi li affronteremo insieme. Lo sai, puoi contare su di me per qualunque cosa. -  
Gli occhi dell'Osservatore erano oscurati dall'ansia e lei alzò a fatica una mano per sfiorargli il volto con una carezza.  
\- Non lo so, Giles. È da qualche tempo che non mi sento più la stessa. All'inizio mi sentivo solo un po' più stanca del solito, ma ho pensato che dipendesse dallo stress della morte di Xini. In quel periodo non mi ero fermata un attimo, ma anche dopo le cose hanno continuato ad andare peggio. Dormo molto più del solito, ma mi sento sempre stanca e senza energie e anche i miei poteri ne risentono. -  
\- Pensi che possano essere stati i Lug quando ti hanno aggredita? -  
\- No, non credo, loro avevano posto un sigillo sul mio potere, ma l'ho spezzato e poi era diverso. I Lug bloccavano solo il mio potere, ma fisicamente ero in forma, ora mi sento proprio debole. -  
\- Credi che sia una malattia? Dovremmo andare da un medico, fare esami... -  
\- È stata la prima cosa che ho fatto. - Lo interruppe Eudial - Ho chiesto al professor Tomoe di farmi tutte le analisi possibili. Lui non è un medico, ma è comunque uno scienziato e forse è il più qualificato per aiutarmi, in fondo era lui che creava le demoni e si occupava di noi Death Busters.-  
\- E allora? Cosa ha detto? -  
\- Per quello che ha potuto vedere, gli esami sono tutti normali. Dovrei stare bene, secondo lui questa debolezza è inspiegabile. Farà analisi più approfondite, in ogni caso. -  
Giles la guardò preoccupato: era pallida e debole e il non sapere cosa l'aveva ridotta in quel modo lo terrorizzava.  
\- Potrebbe essere un incantesimo? Controllerò su tutti i miei libri, non ti preoccupare, se si tratta di magia troverò una soluzione! -  
\- E come farai con Tera? Ricordi quello che ha detto il Consiglio? Non devi sottrarle tempo. -  
Lo sguardo dell'Osservatore si indurì.  
\- Non me ne importa nulla. Tu sei più importante. Se non le va bene che si faccia assegnare un altro Osservatore! Che mi licenzino pure, non ho bisogno di essere parte del Consiglio per essere il tuo Osservatore! -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Ti ha fatto proprio arrabbiare oggi, eh? -  
\- Ha passato il limite! Poteva ucciderti. Quella ragazza è pericolosa... -  
\- Forse è per questo che te l'hanno assegnata, se c'è qualcuno che può controllarla, sei tu. -  
\- O forse è una punizione per essere sparito senza farmi più vivo? -  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere.  
Giles la guardò con affetto, poi si frugò in tasca alla ricerca di qualcosa e infine porse alla ragazza alcuni fogli di carta piegati in quattro, arrossendo leggermente.  
Eudial allungò la mano per prendere i fogli, ma Giles esitò prima di lasciarli ed Eudial lo guardò interrogativa.  
\- Cos'è? -  
Giles la fissò timidamente.  
\- Ecco... uh, Eudial, sai di essere molto importante per me... - Si interruppe, imbarazzato ed Eudial lo guardò in silenzio, aspettando che andasse avanti. L'Osservatore fece un respiro profondo e proseguì con più decisione. - Questi sono dei documenti che avrei voluto richiedere molto tempo fa... S-se accetti di firmarli potrò adottarti. Vuoi essere davvero mia figlia, Eudial? -  
La ragazza lo guardò allibita.  
\- Mi stai prendendo in giro, Giles? -  
L'Osservatore allentò la presa sui fogli e lasciò che Eudial li prendesse. Nervosamente si girò, distogliendo gli occhi da quelli di lei e fece qualche passo voltandole le spalle.  
\- Naturalmente puoi pensarci tutto il tempo che vuoi e se... se non vuoi firmarli lo capisco, ti prometto che non cambierà nulla, accetterò qualunque decisione tu prenda... -  
\- Giles... -  
\- Si, si lo so. Tu hai già una famiglia sul tuo pianeta, vero? Se non te la senti è normalissimo, te lo assicuro... -  
\- Giles! - Lo chiamò di nuovo Eudial, interrompendolo. - Stai zitto un attimo e guardami! -  
L'Osservatore si girò a guardarla timidamente ed Eudial gli mise davanti agli occhi i fogli firmati, sorridendo.  
Giles la fissò, quasi incredulo e lei annuì, tendendogli le braccia per abbracciarlo.  
\- Giles, non potrei desiderare un padre migliore. Tu, Spike e Xini siete la mia famiglia. - Gli sussurrò con un sorriso stanco, appoggiandosi a lui.  
L'Osservatore la tenne stretta, commosso e pregò che quella strana debolezza non fosse nulla di grave.  
Eudial chiuse gli occhi, rannicchiandosi contro il torace di Giles.  
\- Ho sonno... - Sussurrò. - Scusa Giles, mi sento così stanca... -  
Lui la prese in braccio delicatamente e la portò nel retro del furgone, sul materassino dove spesso dormiva Spike durante il giorno e si stese con lei, continuando a stringerla protettivamente.  
Le sfiorò di nuovo la fronte con un bacio, guardandola preoccupato.  
\- Dormi pure, - sussurrò - io veglierò su di te. Sempre. -

\- Come sarebbe a dire che non vuoi combattere con me?! -  
Giles sollevò gli occhi dal libro e guardò Tera con indifferenza.  
\- Esattamente quello che ho detto. Non ho la minima intenzione di addestrarti ancora nel combattimento. Ho due costole incrinate, ferita che tu mi hai provocato tra l'altro, non sono tenuto ad allenarti in queste condizioni.Inoltre sei già sufficientemente esperta nel combattimento perché tu abbia bisogno di un partner in allenamento. Potrei allenarti nella meditazione, ma a quanto pare sembri considerarla inutile. Quindi... fai quello che ti pare e lasciami in pace. -  
\- Ah, ma guarda, l'Osservatore che fa l'offeso... Se credi di poter avere la meglio su di me, ti sbagli, sei solo un fallito. -  
\- Appunto, sono un fallito. Visto che non sono in grado di farmi rispettare dalla Cacciatrice che alleno, tanto vale che non faccia proprio niente e che mi riposi. -  
\- Mi chiedo cosa dirà il Consiglio quando ne saranno informati. Rischi il posto, Osservatore da quattro soldi. -  
Giles le porse un foglietto.  
\- Già lo sanno. Sono ufficialmente in malattia. Se non ci credi questo è il certificato medico. -  
Tera lo guardò rabbiosamente, poi se ne andò sbattendo la porta.  
Giles si concesse un sorriso soddisfatto, poi tornò al libro che stava leggendo. Ormai era tutta la notte che cercava informazioni sulla debolezza che aveva colpito Eudial, ma per ora non aveva ottenuto risultati. Cominciava ad essere stanco dopo la notte insonne e gli bruciavano gli occhi. Si tolse gli occhiali per massaggiarseli, poi riprese a leggere.  
Non aveva intenzione di arrendersi finché non avesse capito cosa aveva Eudial. Il giorno prima la ragazza lo aveva supplicato di non dire nulla a Spike e a Xini per il momento e lui aveva acconsentito, ma sentiva il peso di non poter sfogare la sua preoccupazione con qualcuno.  
Scosse la testa: le lettere sulla pagina che stava leggendo cominciavano ad essere confuse e senza senso, aveva bisogno di riposarsi un po'. Chiuse il libro con uno sbadiglio e si alzò, dirigendosi verso la cucina per mangiare qualcosa e in quel momento Xini apparve sulla porta, ancora assonnata.  
\- Non sei venuto a letto, Ripper. Ti ho aspettato. -  
Giles la prese tra le braccia e la baciò, trovando sempre sorprendente come quel semplice gesto fosse in grado di farlo sentire incredibilmente felice, indipendentemente da quello che succedeva nella sua vita.  
\- Mi dispiace Xini, mi sono lasciato prendere dai libri. -  
Xinuxunil sorrise e lo guardò maliziosamente.  
\- Immagino che dovrò abituarmi a dividerti con quegli ammassi di carta polverosi, ma se è la storia antica che vuoi, sono io quella di cui hai bisogno. Posso raccontarti tante cose interessanti a cui ho assistito personalmente. Di alcune cose particolarmente interessanti posso darti anche una dimostrazione pratica... -  
\- E immagino che per tutto questo ci sia un prezzo da pagare... - Le sussurrò sorridendo.  
\- Non credo che ti dispiacerà pagarlo... Sempre che tu non sia troppo stanco, ovviamente! -  
\- Ti sembro stanco?! - Chiese Giles sollevandola fra le braccia e portandola di sopra mentre lei ridacchiava stringendosi a lui.


	4. Don't Tell Him

Spike si girò nel letto, ancora semi addormentato, e sorrise nel sentire il corpo di Eudial accanto al suo, morbidamente rilassato nel dolce abbandono del sonno. La strinse fra le braccia senza svegliarla e aprì gli occhi per guardarla.  
Ancora gli sembrava quasi impossibile che lei potesse essersi innamorata di lui. In tutta la sua vita, forse quella era la prima volta che qualcuno lo avesse amato sul serio. Forse Drusilla era quella che ci si era avvicinata di più, ma il suo era un sentimento nato dalla comune crudeltà e sete di sangue, non si poteva nemmeno paragonare all'amore di Eudial. Lei era stata l?unica a guardare oltre la sua natura di vampiro, l?unica che era riuscita a intuire quel minuscolo pezzettino di William che era rimasto in lui anche dopo essere diventato un mostro. E quella briciola di umanità lei l'aveva afferrata con tutte le sue forze. Innamorarsi di lei era stato sorprendentemente facile, come se un incantesimo lo avesse colpito in pieno. E la passione e l?amore di Eudial alla fine gli avevano restituito l?anima.  
Faceva male, disperatamente male ritrovarsi con un anima dopo essere stato un vampiro crudele per secoli. In questo lui e Xinuxunil erano simili: entrambi soffrivano per quello che avevano ottenuto, ma la sua anima e il corpo umano della dea erano ciò che permetteva loro di amare Eudial e Giles in modo totale. Ne valeva la pena.  
L?odore della pelle di Eudial, calda contro il suo corpo freddo, gli fece desiderare il suo sangue così pieno di calore e di vita. Lentamente le passò la lingua sul collo e lei aprì gli occhi, sorridendogli assonnata.  
Spike sollevò la testa dal collo di Eudial e la baciò con dolcezza, senza fretta finché non fu lei a staccare le labbra dalle sue e ad affondargli i denti nel collo con un morso appassionato. Il vampiro cercò le vene sotto la pelle morbida del collo di lei e la morse, cercando di non farle male e assaporando il suo sangue con un gemito di piacere.

Xinuxunil tirò le tende senza fare rumore e si voltò a guardare con un sorriso dolce l?Osservatore che dormiva di un sonno profondo come quello di un bambino. Doveva essere esausto e Xini pensò con una punta di rimorso che in parte era anche colpa sua. Gli carezzò delicatamente i capelli umidi, sfiorandogli anche la guancia prima di allontanare la mano e sorrise nel sentirlo così rilassato e caldo.  
Rabbrividì leggermente, sfiorata da una corrente di aria fresca, e si chinò a raccogliere il maglione di Giles, abbandonato in terra dove lui lo aveva gettato togliendoselo poche ore prima, e lo indossò sulla pelle nuda, sorridendo nel sentirsi addosso l?odore della pelle di lui.  
Sedette sul bordo del letto e rimase a guardarlo mentre dormiva.  
In momenti come quello, Xini si sentiva scoppiare il cuore di gioia e di commozione e sentiva di aver fatto la scelta giusta. In millenni vissuti come dea non si era mai sentita così, non aveva mai provato sensazioni simili e le sembrava incredibile che gli esseri umani fossero in grado di sentire passioni e sentimenti tanto forti ed inimmaginabili per una divinità come lo era stata lei.  
Si sentiva emozionata e si sentì spuntare negli occhi lacrime che non erano di dolore, ma che sembravano consumarle l?anima pur essendo terribilmente dolci. Quello che sentiva per Ripper era un desiderio bruciante di unire la sua anima alla sua, una specie di fame insaziabile che le faceva rimpiangere di non poter più fondere la sua mente con quella dell?Osservatore.  
\- Questo è l?amore? - Disse a sè stessa in un sussurro. - E io ti amo, Ripper. Ti amo. -

Eudial addentò un biscotto, poi ne intinse un altro nella tazza piena di sangue caldo e lo porse a Spike che lo prese sfiorandole la mano con le labbra.  
Xinuxunil entrò in cucina e li guardò arricciando il naso.  
\- È disgustoso! - Commentò prendendo una scatola di cereali e sedendo anche lei a tavola.  
Eudial le sorrise porgendole il vassoio con i biscotti.  
\- A dire il vero sono molto buoni, ne vuoi uno? Li ha fatti Makoto. -  
\- È disgustoso intingerli nel sangue, intendevo! -  
\- Ehi, bella, io sono un vampiro, non è che possa farci molto. -  
Xini assaggiò il biscotto e concesse un piccolo sorriso a Spike.  
\- Ti sopporto solo perché ti ho fatto l'enorme dono di restituirti l'anima. -  
\- Credevo che fosse il desiderio di Eudial... - La stuzzicò Spike.  
\- Se non fossi stata una dea poteva desiderarlo finché voleva ma non l'avresti mai riavuta! -  
Eudial ridacchiò.  
\- È bello vedervi andare d'accordo. A proposito, Giles dorme ancora? -  
Xini annuì.  
\- Era stanco, è stato tutta la notte sui libri. -  
Eudial addentò un biscotto, pensierosa. Lei sapeva perché Giles aveva passato la notte a leggere e si sentì in colpa perché lo faceva preoccupare tanto. Eppure non si sentiva male, solo debole. Quella mattina per esempio quella specie di languore era stato quasi piacevole mentre Spike la teneva fra le braccia. E poi bere il sangue del vampiro le aveva dato forza, adesso si sentiva meglio.  
Il telefono inizio a squillare ed Eudial si alzò per andare a rispondere.

Giles aprì gli occhi, svegliato dallo squillo del telefono e li richiuse subito, abbagliato dalla luce che filtrava da uno spiraglio delle tende. Si stiracchiò allungandosi sotto le coperte: si sentiva piacevolmente indolenzito, ma non aveva più sonno.  
In compenso stava letteralmente morendo di fame. Si alzò dal letto e raccolse i vestiti dal pavimento indossandoli in fretta. Più tardi avrebbe fatto una doccia calda e sorrise pensando che forse Xini avrebbe voluto unirsi a lui.  
Scese le scale in fretta e lanciò un'occhiata in direzione del telefono prima di dirigersi in cucina, ma si fermò di colpo, accigliandosi. Dal punto in cui si trovava poteva vedere solo un angolo del tavolino su cui era appoggiato il telefono, il pavimento della stanza e la parte inferiore del tavolo erano nascosti dal divano, ma aveva notato che la cornetta era staccata e penzolava dal bordo del tavolo, nascosta alla vista.  
Entrò nella stanza per riattaccare il telefono, ma si bloccò, spaventato nel vedere Eudial in terra.  
Si riscosse e corse da lei, inginocchiandosi in terra accanto a lei per verificare le sue condizioni.  
La scosse delicatamente chiamandola per nome e fortunatamente la ragazza aprì gli occhi dopo qualche secondo e lo guardò un po' confusa.  
\- Che c'è, Giles? Cosa è successo? -  
\- Dimmelo tu, Eudial! Eri a terra svenuta! Ti senti male? -  
\- Ho risposto al telefono, era Usagi, e stavo per riattaccare la cornetta, poi devo aver chiuso gli occhi per un attimo e quando li ho riaperti tu eri qui... -  
Giles le rivolse uno sguardo spaventato.  
\- Ti porto in ospedale. -  
Eudial si rialzò a sedere di scatto.  
\- No! -  
\- Come no?! Non stai bene, accidenti sei svenuta! -  
\- No. Quello che mi sta succedendo non è una cosa normale, i medici umani non saprebbero farci nulla. -  
\- Ma non possiamo stare qui senza fare niente! Non puoi chiedermi di restare qui e vederti stare male, non puoi! -  
Eudial si rialzò da terra e gli prese una mano, tenendola stretta tra le sue.  
\- Non sto morendo, Giles. E non sto soffrendo. Mi sento solo debole. Stai tranquillo, riusciremo a capire da cosa dipende e troveremo un rimedio. -  
L'Osservatore la strinse a sè con un sospiro.  
\- Ho paura Eudial. -  
\- Accompagnami dal professor Tomoe. Gli chiederò di esaminarmi di nuovo e vedrai che capiremo quello che mi sta succedendo. - Lo baciò sulla guancia con affetto. - Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. -  
In realtà non ne era tanto sicura, spesso da sola si era trovata in lacrime per il terrore, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa che le sembrava importante era riuscire a cancellare quello sguardo spaventato dagli occhi dell'Osservatore.  
Gli sorrise e si staccò da lui, voltandosi a riagganciare la cornetta del telefono.  
La voce di Spike alle loro spalle fece trasalire entrambi.  
\- Eudial, chi era al telefono? Ah, Rupert, sei sveglio allora. -  
\- Era Tomoe. - Mentì Eudial con un sorriso. - Rivuole indietro un libro che mi aveva prestato, più tardi Giles mi darà un passaggio. -  
\- Ah, ok. - Disse il vampiro voltandosi per tornare in cucina. - Se non vi sbrigate non resterà nemmeno un biscotto. Quella ex-dea è magrolina ma mangia tanto. -  
Giles la guardò e fece per parlare, ma lei lo zittì con un gesto.  
\- Non dirgli nulla. - Disse in un sussurro che Giles udì appena.  
\- Ma... -  
\- No. Basti tu a preoccuparti. Finchè non sapremo di che si tratta non voglio che gli altri lo sappiano. Andiamo a mangiare ora, ho fame. -  
Lo prese per un braccio e Giles si lasciò trascinare in cucina con un sospiro.  
Ora Eudial sembrava perfettamente normale, ma solo pochi minuti prima aveva perso i sensi e lui si sentiva terribilmente preoccupato per lei.


	5. You Shouldn't Ask

Giles parcheggiò il furgone davanti alla casa del professor Tomoe e si affrettò girare intorno al veicolo per aprire lo sportello e aiutare Eudial a scendere.  
La ragazza lo precedette.  
\- Sto bene Giles. Non c?è bisogno che mi aiuti. Riesco ancora a camminare da sola. -  
Disse, un po? più seccamente di quanto non avesse voluto.  
Giles annuì, arrossendo leggermente.  
\- Scusa. E? che vorrei poter fare qualcosa? -  
Eudial sospirò, dispiaciuta.  
\- Scusami tu. Sono stata acida. Non te lo meritavi. -  
Lo guardò tristemente e Giles vide gli occhi della ragazza riempirsi di lacrime.  
\- Eudial? -  
\- Le verità è che ho paura, Giles! Ho cercato di essere forte perché so che anche tu ne hai, ma tutta questa situazione mi terrorizza! Non so cosa mi sta succedendo, è come se questo non fosse più il mio corpo, come se non mi appartenesse più? Oh, Giles! Forse sto morendo e non voglio! Non voglio, non voglio morire! -  
Giles la strinse fra le braccia e la lasciò sfogare carezzandole delicatamente i capelli. Vederla piangere in quel modo gli spezzava il cuore e gli faceva venire voglia di piangere insieme a lei, ma lo rendeva anche consapevole che in quel momento era lui che doveva sostenerla.  
Sentì nuovamente nascere dentro di sè quella forza che in Italia lo aveva spinto a cercare di superare il dolore della morte di Xini per aiutare Eudial e carezzò una guancia della ragazza, asciugandole le lacrime.  
\- Non piangere. Tu non morirai, Eudial. - La ragazza sollevò il viso a guardarlo e Giles le sorrise dolcemente. - Non ti lascerò morire. Qualunque cosa ti stia accadendo, deve esserci un modo per bloccarla. Anche se ci fosse una sola possibilità su un milione, ti giuro che la troverò, a costo di dover affrontare tutti i demoni dell?Inferno. -  
\- E se? se non ci fosse? -  
L?espressione di Giles si incupì e l?Osservatore assunse un?aria decisa.  
\- Anche in quel caso, la troverò. Non sono più disposto a perdere le persone che amo. Non devi arrenderti, cerca di avere fiducia in me. Anche io ho paura, ma lotterò per salvarti, anche a costo della mia stessa vita. -  
Eudial lo guardò, colpita dall?espressione dell?Osservatore, da quella specie di ferocia che poteva intuire nel suo sguardo solitamente rassicurante. In quel momento capì che Giles sarebbe stato disposto a fare qualunque cosa pur di non dover piangere ancora una persona amata e ne fu quasi spaventata.  
Sentì stringersi il cuore in una morsa di tristezza e si strinse all?Osservatore, addolorata: si era appena resa conto che le ferite che l?animo di Giles aveva dovuto subire negli ultimi mesi erano guarite, ma le cicatrici erano rimaste e facevano ancora male.  
Si asciugò gli occhi e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Spero che non ci sarà bisogno di arrivare a tanto. Forse non è niente e noi siamo solo due fifoni paranoici. - Disse con un sorriso, poi tornò seria e lo guardò negli occhi. - Ma se fosse una cosa grave e se non? -  
\- No! Non dirlo! Non lo accetterò mai, quindi non dirlo nemmeno. -  
\- Se fosse una cosa grave, - proseguì Eudial - non avrò paura se tu mi resti accanto. Questo puoi accettarlo? Puoi restarmi vicino qualunque cosa accada? -  
L?Osservatore le sorrise, ma i suoi occhi erano lucidi.  
\- Non dovresti nemmeno chiedermelo. -  
\- Ah, sei arrivata! - La voce di Tomoe fece sobbalzare Eudial per la sorpresa. - Avevo sentito fermarsi un?auto qui davanti, ma poi nessuno aveva suonato alla porta. -  
\- Lei deve essere il professor Tomoe, piacere di conoscerla. - Disse Giles in tono neutro, ma Eudial credette di notare una leggera tensione nella sua voce.  
I due uomini si squadrarono per un attimo, poi Tomoe si fece da parte per lasciarli entrare.  
\- Come ti senti? - Chiese a Eudial, ma Giles rispose per lei.  
\- Prima è svenuta. -  
\- Capisco. Venite, andiamo in laboratorio, ho bisogno di un altro campione di sangue. -

Spike osservò la ex-dea con occhio critico.  
\- Ne sei certa? Non voglio sentirti piagnucolare se ti farai male. -  
Xini annuì decisa, stringendo la presa sul manico della spada di legno da allenamento.  
\- Le dee non piagnucolano! -  
\- E le ex-dee? -  
Xini gli lanciò un?occhiataccia.  
\- Piantala e cominciamo! -  
\- Ok, prova a colpirmi! -  
Xinuxunil corse verso il vampiro e alzò la spada per colpirlo, ma Spike afferrò la lama con una mano e la torse bruscamente facendole male al polso. La ragazza lasciò cadere la spada con un gemito.  
\- Un vero demone te lo avrebbe spezzato. Prima di poterne affrontare uno sul serio hai molto da imparare. -  
Xini sedette sul materassino imbottito con un sospiro.  
\- Devo imparare. Voglio poter aiutare anche io Ripper. -  
\- Posso essere onesto? Non credo che tu abbia il fisico adatto per andare in giro a decapitare vampiri a spadate, mi sembri troppo delicatina. -  
La ragazza balzò in piedi, indignata.  
\- Non è assolutamente vero! -  
Spike staccò un?ascia in metallo dalla parete e gliela porse. Xini l?afferrò, ma ricadde a sedere sul tappetino sotto il peso dell?arma.  
Spike riprese l?ascia e la rimise a posto.  
\- Capito cosa intendo? Se non ce la fai a sollevarla, come puoi usarla per ammazzare i demoni? -  
\- Ma allora cosa posso fare? Non voglio essere inutile! -  
\- Potrei farti diventare un vampiro, diventeresti più forte. -  
Xini lo guardò inorridita.  
\- Scordatelo! -  
Spike scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Ehi, scherzavo! -  
Xini lo guardò, offesa e triste.  
\- Smettila, io sono seria. Non voglio essere un peso per Ripper. -  
Spike smise di ridere e sembrò riflettere.  
\- Forse potresti provare con la magia. Per quella non dovrebbe essere necessaria molta forza fisica? -  
Xini lo guardò, interessata.  
\- Pensi che potrei riuscirci? -  
\- Sicuramente peggio che con la spada non potrà andare. -

Giles guardò nervosamente il professor Tomoe che parlava con Eudial al di là della porta a vetri del laboratorio e cercò di non pensare al fatto che in quel momento lui era inutile, che non poteva fare niente per lei. Non poteva fare a meno di provare una gelosia irrazionale per Tomoe , gli sembrava insopportabile che quell?uomo potesse concretamente fare qualcosa per aiutare Eudial, che avesse quelle capacità che a lui mancavano. In quel momento avrebbe volentieri gettato alle ortiche tutte le sue conoscenze e tutti i suoi libri pur di poter essere in grado di trovare una cura per il male che stava consumando Eudial.  
La ragazza gli sorrise attraverso il vetro e lui le restituì un cenno di saluto.  
L?Osservatore tornò a sedere, amareggiato e prese una rivista dal tavolino accanto a lui per cercare di calmarsi.  
Sfogliò distrattamente le pagine guardando le fotografie senza soffermarsi a leggere i titoli, quando una sequenza di immagini catturò la sua attenzione. Non c?era dubbio: il fotografo, probabilmente un dilettante a giudicare dalla qualità delle foto, aveva immortalato un vampiro. Di giorno. Mentre usciva allo scoperto e prendeva fuoco in mezzo alla strada.  
Giles lesse l?articolo.  
?Un altro caso di combustione spontanea a Tokyo - La scorsa settimana, un uomo magro e pallido, dal viso deforme è arso vivo in mezzo alla strada senza che nessuno dei passanti potesse fare nulla per aiutarlo. Un testimone afferma di averlo sentito gridare le parole ?Finalmente questo incubo finirà!? prima di prendere fuoco, quindi si ipotizza un atto suicida anche se le condizioni del cadavere, completamente incenerito, non hanno permesso di accertarlo. Questo è il quinto caso del genere in un mese solo a Tokyo, ma ne sono stati segnalati altri in tutto il paese.?  
Il resto dell?articolo conteneva ipotesi più o meno inattendibili, ma a Giles non interessava: lui capiva il significato di quello che aveva letto.  
Un vampiro si era suicidato esponendosi al sole in pieno centro di Tokyo e a sentire l?articolo molti altri avevano subito la stessa sorte. Non era normale, non era assolutamente normale.  
Lanciò un altro sguardo a Eudial attraverso il vetro e sospirò frustrato. Tomoe non avrebbe finito prima di parecchie ore e lui si sentiva solo inutile a stare lì senza fare nulla. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare a cercare informazioni su quegli strani suicidi.  
A malincuore si costrinse ad ammettere che Eudial era al sicuro con Tomoe e che lui invece avrebbe fatto bene a concentrarsi su qualunque cosa che potesse essere utile a distrarlo e a impegnargli la mente per un po? su qualcosa che non era la salute di Eudial.  
Bussò al vetro e lasciò a Tomoe un biglietto col numero del suo cellulare, poi uscì dal laboratorio e prese il furgone, dirigendosi verso i quartieri più infestati dai vampiri.


	6. It's in Your Blood

Giles svoltò cautamente in un vicolo buio. Il cielo era ancora chiaro, ma quelle stradine strette, incassate fra palazzoni alti erano sempre in penombra e i vampiri avevano iniziato a frequentarle anche durante il giorno. Tastò il paletto e la croce in tasca, rassicurato dalla solidità di quegli oggetti e si guardò intorno. Scorse una figura vestita di stracci che si muoveva furtivamente nell'ombra e impugnò paletto e croce, pronto ad usarli.  
Il vampiro tentò di avventarsi su di lui, ma Giles si spostò di lato e il vampiro crollò a terra, senza avere la forza di rialzarsi.  
Giles lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo su e gli puntò la croce contro per impedirgli di attaccarlo ancora.  
Il vampiro piagnucolò, cercando di allontanarsi dalla croce, ma non oppose resistenza.  
Non ne avrebbe avuto la forza, pensò Giles guardandolo meglio: era pelle ed ossa e aveva gli occhi cerchiati da ombre scure e iniettati di sangue. Doveva essere molto debole e sembrava sofferente.  
\- Sangue... Umano... sento l'odore del tuo sangue... È lì, sotto la pelle... così vicino... così vicino... -  
\- Cosa sta succedendo? Perchè vi lasciate bruciare al sole? Perchè cercate la morte? -  
Il vampiro lo guardò con occhi spiritati, sembrava a un passo dalla follia.  
\- S-sangue... È il sangue. È qui, tutto intorno a noi, ma non possiamo prenderlo... -  
Giles estrasse dalla tasca una sacca di sangue e la mostrò al vampiro.  
\- È tua se mi racconti cosa succede. -  
Il vampiro gli ringhiò contro.  
\- Perchè vuoi torturarmi, umano? Te l'ho detto, non possiamo prenderlo! Stiamo morendo, stiamo morendo di fame, ma se beviamo il sangue, esso diventa fuoco dentro di noi e ci brucia dall'interno, oh come brucia! Il dolore diventa insopportabile al punto che dopo averlo provato una volta preferiamo morire di fame o bruciati piuttosto che sentirlo di nuovo! -  
Giles lo guardò, sorpreso. Quella storia spiegava i suicidi, ma in nessuno dei suoi libri aveva mai letto nulla del genere.  
\- Ma cos'è che vi impedisce di nutrirvi? Quando è cominciato? -  
Il vampiro emise un gemito lugubre.  
\- Lasciami... Lasciami! Non farmi sentire l'odore del tuo sangue! Smettila di torturarmi, umano! -  
Giles lo scosse leggermente.  
\- Parla! -  
\- Non lo so. È una specie di epidemia. Prima ne erano colpiti solo i vampiri europei, ma da qualche settimana si è diffusa anche qui... All'inizio erano in pochi ad ammalarsi, ma ora il contagio cresce sempre di più... -  
Il vampiro si lasciò cadere in terra stringendosi la testa fra le mani e iniziando ad emettere gemiti e lamenti. Giles strinse il paletto, uccidere quell'essere sofferente e patetico sarebbe stato solo un atto di pietà. Alzò la mano, pronto a colpire, ma un pensiero improvviso lo bloccò.  
Eudial.  
Nelle sue vene scorreva il sangue di Mikorsot. Lei aveva una parte vampirica in sè, quella parte che la spingeva a nutrirsi del sangue di Spike!  
E se fosse stato tutto collegato?  
Lasciò cadere il paletto e colpì il vampiro con un pugno che lo fece crollare a terra svenuto, poi si sfilò il cappotto e vi avvolse il corpo inerte per ripararlo dal sole mentre lo trascinava fino al furgone.

Spike si guardò indietro mentre camminava per strada. Il sole era tramontato da poco, ma Eudial e Giles non erano ancora tornati a casa e lui ne aveva approfittato per uscire a nutrirsi. Quello che non capiva era perché Xini lo avesse seguito.  
\- Non hai nulla di meglio da fare? -  
L'ex-dea scosse la testa.  
\- No. -  
\- Ma non ti faceva schifo vedermi bere il sangue delle mie vittime? -  
\- Si, ma se voglio aiutare Ripper devo abituarmi a certe scene e poi devo imparare a conoscere le abitudini dei vampiri. -  
Spike sbuffò. Portarsi dietro Xinuxunil era l'ultima cosa che voleva, ma ormai non poteva certo rimandarla indietro da sola.  
\- Se mi disturbi, morderò te, sappilo. -  
Xinuxunil gli sorrise tranquillamente.

Giles guardò il professor Tomoe impazientemente, mentre lo scienziato esaminava dei campioni di sangue al microscopio.  
Strinse nervosamente la mano di Eudial e la ragazza lo guardò.  
\- Pensi che possa esserci una relazione? -  
\- Lo sapremo presto, spero, ma è una possibilità. -  
\- Ma questi vampiri sono moribondi, io mi sento solo stanca. O forse significa che morirò anche io come loro? -  
\- Tu non sei un vampiro, Eudial. Non hai bisogno del sangue per nutrirti, anche se non fossi più in grado di berlo sopravviveresti lo stesso. Se si tratta della stessa cosa, per te dovrebbe essere diverso. -  
Tomoe alzò la testa dal microscopio e Giles ed Eudial balzarono in piedi guardandolo con aspettativa.  
\- Allora? -  
Il professore annuì.  
\- C'è un'analogia tra il sangue di Eudial e quello del vampiro. Probabilmente se non mi avesse portato quel vampiro non lo avrei mai individuato perché nel sangue di Eudial è presente in concentrazione minore, ma c'è un virus. -  
\- Un virus? Ma perché non risultava dalle analisi? -  
\- Perchè è sconosciuto. Da quello che ho visto sembra fatto apposta per aggredire i vampiri. Rende loro impossibile assimilare il sangue delle loro vittime, facendoli morire di fame. -  
\- Allora Eudial non dovrebbe correre pericoli, vero? Lei può nutrirsi in altri modi! -  
Tomoe si scambiò uno sguardo con Giles.  
\- Purtroppo non è così semplice. Se i vampiri non morissero di fame, prima o poi sarebbe il virus ad ucciderli... E non abbiamo modo di sapere come reagirà il tuo corpo al virus, Eudial. -  
\- Mi sta dicendo che non possiamo fare altro che aspettare e vedere se muore o no?! - Scattò Giles. - Deve trovare una cura! -  
Tomoe scosse la testa.  
\- Non sarà facile partendo da zero. Se solo potessimo trovare qualcuno che è guarito da questa malattia avremmo degli anticorpi da sintetizzare. -  
\- Li troveremo! Anche se dovessi catturare ogni singolo vampiro di Tokyo, troverò un sopravvissuto. Eudial, te lo prometto, lo troverò. -  
Tomoe annuì.  
\- Buona fortuna. Io mi metterò subito al lavoro. Nel frattempo, Eudial, cerca di riposare molto e di risparmiare le energie. Il tuo corpo ne avrà bisogno per combattere il virus. -  
\- È per questo che mi sento sempre stanca? -  
\- Probabilmente si. -  
Giles le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, stringendosela al fianco ed Eudial si appoggiò a lui, fiduciosa.  
Il pensiero del virus che la stava consumando lentamente la spaventava, ma anche il solo fatto di aver trovato la causa del suo malessere la confortava un po'. Almeno ora sapeva contro cosa doveva combattere.

Xinuxunil si nascose dietro un cassonetto, affacciandosi per guardare Spike che si avvicinava alla sua vittima, un vagabondo ubriaco.  
Il pensiero di assistere alla caccia di un vampiro la faceva rabbrividire di orrore, ma sapeva che in fondo a quel disgusto c'era anche un fremito di eccitazione.  
Spike non avrebbe ucciso la sua vittima, anzi il vagabondo non si sarebbe nemmeno mai accorto di essere stato morso da un vampiro, ma quella era sempre la caccia di una Creatura Oscura, di un essere letale.  
L'ex-dea guardò con il fiato sospeso il vampiro che si chinava a lacerare coi denti la gola dell'umano, bevendo una piccola quantità di sangue prima di rialzarsi.  
Quando Spike ebbe finito, Xinuzunil uscì dal riparo del cassonetto andandogli incontro per poi camminare al suo fianco mentre uscivano dal vicolo.  
\- Ripensandoci, forse la tazza di sangue a colazione non era poi così disgustosa, sai? - Gli disse in tono leggero, cercando di non far capire troppo che era impressionata. - Se hai finito di nutrirti, possiamo andare a casa? Ripper si preoccuperà se non mi trova. Ehi, Spike? Mi ascolti? -  
Xini si fermò, accorgendosi che Spike non era più al suo fianco e si voltò per vedere dove fosse finito. Il vampiro si era fermato qualche metro più indietro e aveva un'espressione quasi stupita sul viso. Xini lo vide impallidire ancora più del solito, poi Spike cadde in ginocchio con una smorfia di dolore e si premette le mani sullo stomaco crollando al suolo in preda alle convulsioni.  
Xinuxunil corse al suo fianco, spaventata.  
\- Creatura Oscura? Che ti succede? Che hai?! Spike?! -  
L'ex-dea guardò per un secondo il vampiro che si contorceva a terra, poi cercò il cellulare nella borsa e compose il numero di Ripper.


	7. Can't Stand the Pain

Giles guardò Eudial, terrorizzato all'idea di poter fallire, di non poter trovare ciò che le serviva per guarire, ma era ben deciso a non arrendersi. Fece un elenco mentale dell'attrezzatura che gli sarebbe servita: fucile narcotizzante, reti, manette e corde con cui immobilizzare i vampiri catturati e ovviamente armi e paletti come ultima risorsa. Avrebbe chiamato le senshi, loro lo avrebbero aiutato di sicuro e poi Spike...  
Lo squillare del cellulare lo distolse dai suoi pensieri. Sorrise leggermente vedendo il numero di Xini sul display, probabilmente lo avrebbe sgridato perché erano in ritardo per la cena o perché era rimasta sola con Spike tutto il pomeriggio.  
L'ultima cosa che si aspettava era di sentirla singhiozzare spaventata.  
\- Xini?! Che succede? Spike? Oh, accidenti! Dove siete? Arriviamo subito. -  
Eudial lo guardò ansiosa.  
\- Giles, che ha Spike? Mio Dio! Il mio sangue... - Disse realizzando quello che era successo.  
\- Spike ha bevuto il mio sangue... Sta male, vero? -  
Giles annuì tristemente.  
\- Vado a prenderli, lo porterò qui. - Disse guardando Tomoe come per chiedergli conferma e il professore annuì porgendogli una fiala e delle siringhe.  
\- Gli inietti questo. Per il dolore. -  
Giles fece scomparire gli oggetti in tasca e si avviò verso la porta. Eudial lo seguì.  
\- Vengo con te. -  
\- F-forse è meglio di no. -  
Eudial colpì con un pugno la porta vicino al viso dell'Osservatore facendolo trasalire.  
\- E perché no?! Per risparmiarmi lo spettacolo? Per evitarmi di vedere le sofferenze atroci a cui probabilmente arriverò anche io? O perché non mi senta troppo in colpa nel vedere come ho ridotto l'uomo che amo?! -  
\- Non dire così, non è colpa tua... -  
Giles tentò di avvicinarsi a lei per stringerla fra le braccia, ma lei lo respinse rabbiosamente.  
\- No?! E di chi allora? Era tuo il sangue che lo ha contagiato? Era di qualcun altro? No era il mio, Giles! Era il mio! E se Spike muore la colpa sarà solo mia! Non cercare di proteggermi da quello che ho fatto. -  
L'Osservatore le afferrò i polsi bruscamente, bloccandola contro la porta quasi con violenza.  
\- Smettila! Non azzardarti a ripeterlo mai più! Non potevi sapere in alcun modo quello che ti stava succedendo. Se qualcuno ha colpa, allora siamo io e Tomoe per non averlo capito prima! Se te la vuoi prendere con qualcuno, allora fallo con me! -  
Eudial scoppiò in lacrime e Giles l'attirò a sè, abbracciandola e riprese a parlare in tono più dolce.  
\- Non morirà, Eudial. Troveremo un modo per salvarlo. Nessuno di voi due morirà, lo impedirò a tutti i costi. Ora vieni, andiamo a prenderlo. -

Xini guardò angosciata il vampiro che si contorceva in preda a dolori fortissimi senza sapere cosa fare per aiutarlo. Era strano, pensò, preoccuparsi tanto per una Creatura delle Tenebre, per un vampiro che aveva seminato la morte per anni, ma conoscendolo, giorno dopo giorno si era abituata a lui. E poi Spike le aveva salvato la vita durante la festa, difendendola dai tentacoli che minacciavano di trascinarla via. E aveva ascoltato le sue paure senza ridere di lei, dandole consigli che alla fine si erano rivelati validi.  
Esitando, si costrinse a posargli una mano sul viso e si sorprese di non trovare la sua pelle molto diversa da quella di un essere umano, solo più fredda. Chissà perché come dea aveva sempre pensato che toccare un vampiro fosse disgustoso. Ora non le faceva nessuna impressione.  
Con un fazzoletto gli asciugò il sangue sulla bocca, doveva essersi morso un labbro con i canini affilati e Spike fremette per il dolore sotto il suo tocco.  
Lo vide aprire gli occhi, pieni di lacrime per la sofferenza e guardarla supplichevole.  
Si sforzò di parlare, la voce rotta per le fitte che lo laceravano.  
\- Uccidimi... ti prego. Non... non resisto più... -  
Spike si interruppe con un gemito tremendo e le afferrò un polso, aggrappandosi a lei disperatamente.  
Xini chinò la testa, conscia delle lacrime che le rotolavano lungo il viso.  
\- Questo... questo è un desiderio che non posso esaudire, Creatura Oscura. -  
Il tempo che passarono così nel vicolo, lei che piangeva e Spike che le stringeva il polso tanto forte da farle perdere la sensibilità, sembrò non passare mai, poi il rumore di passi in corsa spezzò il silenzio e, quando alzò la testa, Xini vide Ripper ed Eudial di fronte a lei.  
Eudial si inginocchiò accanto a lei e si chinò a sfiorare le labbra insanguinate di Spike con un bacio. Il vampiro si accorse di lei a e si sforzò di aprire gli occhi, supplicando anche lei di ucciderlo.  
Eudial scoppiò in lacrime, carezzandogli il viso.  
\- Spike. Passerà, il dolore passerà presto. - Lo confortò, guardando Giles che si affrettava a preparare l'iniezione. - Resisti, amore, tra poco potrai dormire. -  
L?Osservatore scoprì il braccio di Spike e gli iniettò il forte sedativo.  
Poco dopo il corpo del vampiro si rilassò e la sua mano scivolò via dal polso di Xinuxunil rivelando i segni scuri dei lividi nei punti in cui l?aveva stretta e profondi graffi dove le sue unghie erano affondate nella pelle delicata di lei.  
Giles guardò quelle ferite, preoccupato, ma Xini non sembrava farci caso, limitandosi a massaggiarsi distrattamente il polso. Entrambe le ragazze erano terrorizzate e sconvolte e piangevano abbracciate, Spike per fortuna sembrava profondamente addormentato, la fiala che gli aveva dato Tomoe sembrava aver avuto effetto.  
L'Osservatore strinse a sè entrambe le ragazze, cercando di calmarle e spiegò la situazione a Xini, poi sollevò il vampiro addormentato e lo portò fino al furgone.

Giles si rigirò nel letto, guardando le stelle che brillavano fuori dalla finestra aperta, e sospirò. Sentiva la mancanza di Xini al suo fianco, ma la ragazza aveva deciso di dormire nella stanza di Eudial e lui era stato d?accordo.  
Si sentiva esausto, ma non riusciva a dormire, era preoccupato per le due ragazze e per il vampiro, sentiva di dover essere lui a proteggerli, ma aveva paura di non poterci riuscire.  
Le parole crudeli di Tera continuavano a tornargli in mente. ?Hai lasciato morire la tua Cacciatrice, perché dovrei fidarmi di te??  
Ripensò a tutte le volte in cui non era stato in grado di proteggere le persone che amava: Buffy, uccisa da quel demone, Jenny, la sua Jenny che non era riuscito a salvare dalla crudeltà di Angelus, Eudial che era stata morsa da Mikorsot per colpa sua e che si era sacrificata per evocare Xinuxunil, la stessa Xini che aveva dovuto morire come dea e ora anche Spike?  
Giles si alzò in silenzio dal letto e scivolò al piano superiore, rifugiandosi in soffitta, tra i suoi libri.  
Fece scorrere un dito sul dorso di alcuni volumi, cercando di pensare a qualche incantesimo che potesse aiutarlo in quella circostanza, quando il suo sguardo si fermò su uno dei libri riposti sullo scaffale più alto.  
Scosse la testa distogliendo gli occhi, no, non doveva nemmeno farsi venire in mente certe idee. Con un sospiro prese due o tre volumi di incantesimi generici e tornò a letto.  
Inutile.  
Quei libri non servivano a nulla. Nemmeno a fargli venire sonno.  
Era troppo stanco per uscire a caccia di vampiri, ma troppo teso e preoccupato per dormire. Sorrise amaramente pensando che Tomoe avrebbe dovuto fare un'iniezione di tranquillanti anche a lui.  
Spense la luce e rimase a guardare le stelle. Lili dormiva tranquillamente acciambellata accanto a lui, contenta di avere metà del letto tutto per lei.  
Giles allungò una mano a carezzarle il pelo nero come la notte e pensò che sarebbe stata la gatta ideale per una strega.  
Sospirò di nuovo. L'immagine di quel libro rilegato di pelle nera continuava ad apparire davanti ai suoi occhi anche se lui continuava a scacciarla.  
Quel volume era pericoloso, era appartenuto ad uno degli stregoni più potenti del passato e conteneva la chiave di incantesimi di magia nera potentissimi. Si diceva che contenesse il potere stesso del mago. Quel potere che a lui mancava. Quel potere che avrebbe potuto aiutare Eudial e Spike.  
No. Non doveva pensarci. Non doveva lasciarsi tentare. Un potere enorme implicava sempre enormi e nefaste conseguenze, quella era una lezione che aveva imparato.  
Nascose la testa sotto il cuscino, cercando di costringersi a dormire, ma una voce sottile in fondo al suo cuore gli sussurrava che ormai era troppo tardi.


	8. Darkness in My Heart

Eudial sedette accanto al letto di Spike, preoccupata. Il vampiro dormiva profondamente e non sembrava soffrire, ma lei sapeva che le sue condizioni presto sarebbero peggiorate. In pochi giorni Spike si sarebbe indebolito per la mancanza di cibo e presto la fame lo avrebbe torturato. Lei continuava a sentirsi stanca e debole e non sapeva per quanto sarebbe riuscita ad avere una vita quasi normale. Giles si stava impegnando al massimo per trovare un vampiro sopravvissuto alla malattia, ma finora non aveva avuto successo. Lei e Xini lo avevano assistito nei primi giorni, utilizzando fucili di precisione caricati a narcotico, ma da un paio di sere Eudial non aveva più la forza per uscire.  
Spike aprì gli occhi e la guardò tristemente.  
\- Non era così che speravo di morire. No non in questo modo... -  
\- Non morirai Spike. Dobbiamo avere fiducia in Giles. Lui troverà una soluzione, ne sono certa.-  
\- Ma non lo vedi? Si sta distruggendo. Esce tutte le notti a caccia di vampiri, ma non riesce a trovare quello che cerca. E quando rientra non dorme, spesso la notte resto sveglio per la fame e lo sento camminare nella sua stanza, è come se non trovasse pace. Digli di smettere, non ne vale la pena per me. -  
\- No Spike, non smetterò. - Disse Giles dalla porta.  
Eudial e Spike alzarono gli occhi a guardarlo, non lo avevano sentito rientrare. L'Osservatore indossava ancora un cappotto nero che metteva in evidenza il pallore del suo volto e aveva un'aria esausta, smentita solo dalla luce febbrile nei suoi occhi.  
\- Ne vale la pena. Per entrambi. Mi rifiuto di lasciarvi morire, io non mi arrendo! -  
L'Osservatore uscì in fretta dalla stanza e Spike guardò Eudial preoccupato.  
\- Perchè ha detto entrambi? Eudial, anche tu sei stata contagiata? -  
Eudial chinò la testa senza rispondere e Spike scoppiò in lacrime di disperazione.

Giles salì di corsa le scale della soffitta e afferrò una spada di legno, usandola per colpire ripetutamente il sacco da allenamento. Sferrò fendenti su fendenti con rabbia finché non rimase senza fiato, poi si lasciò cadere sul materassino imbottito ansimando affannosamente.  
Tutti i suoi sforzi sembravano vani: quella maledetta malattia sembrava sempre letale, per quanto avesse cercato, non c'erano vampiri sopravvissuti e ogni minuto che passava, Eudial e Spike si indebolivano sempre di più.  
Anche lui si sentiva a pezzi, il suo corpo era costellato di lividi e ferite causati dalla lotta contro i vampiri e stava rapidamente esaurendo le energie. Da giorni dormiva poco e male e si sentiva nervoso e pronto a scattare per qualunque motivo. Si sentiva tremendamente frustrato e angosciato dalla propria inutilità. Stava fallendo di nuovo, stava ancora una volta lasciando morire la sua Cacciatrice senza poter far nulla per salvarla. Aveva l'impressione che un baratro si stesse spalancando sotto i suoi piedi, pronto ad ingoiarlo.  
E poi c'era quel pensiero a torturarlo...  
Se avesse avuto potere, se avesse avuto un potere immenso, forse sarebbe riuscito a fare la differenza, forse sarebbe stato in grado di proteggere le persone che amava.  
Ogni volta lo respingeva, rifiutando di lasciarsi allettare da quel pensiero seducente, ma ogni volta la tentazione era più forte e la sua volontà più debole.  
Lanciò uno sguardo al libro: la copertina nera istoriata di lettere d'oro sembrava brillare nella pallida luce della luna, e risaltava tra gli altri libri.  
Giles si mosse verso lo scaffale senza nemmeno rendersene conto e sfiorò il dorso del libro con un dito.  
Sentiva il potere, poteva intuirlo da quel semplice contatto che gli aveva trasmesso un brivido bruciante.  
Sfilò il libro dal suo posto e tornò a sedere sul tappeto, ammirando gli intrecci dorati sulla copertina, complessi e quasi ipnotici.  
La parte razionale della sua mente gli gridava di rimetterlo subito a posto, ma il solo stringere il volume fra le mani lo faceva sentire più forte.  
Se lo avesse aperto, ci sarebbero state tremende conseguenze, lo sapeva, ma senza quel potere Eudial e Spike sarebbero morti. E quale conseguenza avrebbe potuto essere peggiore di quella? Impadronendosi di quel potere nero, Giles avrebbe potuto rischiare la vita, o la sua stessa anima, avrebbe potuto impazzire, sopraffatto da una forza troppo superiore a lui o perdersi nel potere stesso, ma di fronte alla prospettiva di perdere ancora delle persone care, tutto ciò perdeva di importanza.  
Lentamente aprì il volume antico.

Xinuxunil si girò nel letto troppo vuoto e troppo grande per lei sola. Ripper non sarebbe venuto a dormire nemmeno quella notte e lei si sentì triste. Lo vedeva impegnarsi con tutte le sue forze e si sentiva immensamente triste per ogni suo fallimento. Non voleva che Eudial e Spike morissero, ma temeva anche per la salute dell'uomo che amava. Ripper si stava consumando in quella ricerca vana e la frustrazione lo stava rendendo scontroso.  
Con un sospiro Xini abbracciò un cuscino.  
Dopo pochi secondi si drizzò a sedere sul letto di scatto, guardandosi intorno: aveva avuto l'impressione che un'ondata di energia avesse attraversato la stanza, ma adesso sembrava tutto a posto.  
Perplessa, tornò a stendersi e chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi dopo pochi secondi.  
Un rumore la destò pochi minuti più tardi e sorrise nel vedere la figura di Ripper incorniciata dalla porta della stanza.  
\- Sei qui. - Gli disse dolcemente alzandosi dal letto e andandogli incontro. - Come stanno Eudial e Spike? -  
Giles la strinse a sè passandole un braccio intorno alla vita e la guardò intensamente.  
\- Non lascerò che muoiano. Io li salverò, Xini. -  
La ex-dea appoggiò il viso al suo torace, un po' sorpresa. Si aspettava di trovarlo esausto e sfiduciato, ma lo sentiva vibrare di energia e di sicurezza.  
L'Osservatore chinò la testa a baciarla con passione, quasi con avidità, poi la sollevò di peso e la stese sul letto, coprendo il corpo minuto di lei con il suo.

Eudial si stese sul letto, stringendosi contro il corpo di Spike. Il vampiro era molto magro e privo di forze, come lei del resto. Cercava di aggrapparsi alla vita con tutte le sue energie ma Eudial si sentiva sempre più debole, ormai passava quasi tre quarti della giornata dormendo, sfinita.  
Sognava spesso, ed era piacevole. Sogni in cui lei e Spike erano felici e potevano passeggiare insieme alla luce del sole, con Giles e Xini che li guardavano sorridendo, sogni in cui erano davvero una famiglia e non dovevano più combattere contro incubi infernali. E poi c'erano i sogni che la inquietavano e che ultimamente stavano diventando sempre più frequenti, sogni di occhi profondi che la fissavano, occhi non umani, occhi di vampiro, ma diversi da quelli di tutti i vampiri che aveva conosciuto fino ad allora.  
Si svegliò di soprassalto, con l'impressione di essere osservata. A fatica si alzò dal letto, avvicinandosi alla finestra e aprì una delle ante per guardare fuori. Il suo sguardo si fissò in quello degli occhi che aveva sognato tanto spesso e che la chiamavano fuori casa in un invito muto.  
Come ipnotizzata, scavalcò il davanzale della finestra e si lasciò scivolare nel vuoto, sicura della presa salda del vampiro che la depose a terra delicatamente. Era uno dei vampiri più affascinanti che avesse mai incontrato dai capelli neri come una notte senza luna e incredibili occhi oscuri e brillanti come stelle riflesse in un pozzo, la pelle liscia e dura come marmo candido. Le strinse una mano intorno alla gola, immobilizzandola.  
\- Sei tu quella che chiamano Cacciatrice? -  
\- In un certo senso... si. -  
\- Allora morirai per quello che hai fatto. -  
\- Lo dicono tutti i vampiri prima di finire in polvere sotto il mio paletto. -  
\- Io non sono come gli altri. Io sono Drak'l. -  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Dracula? Come quello del libro? Hai letto troppo, carino. -  
Il vampiro sospirò irritato.  
-Maledetti siano Bram Stoker e il suo stupido romanzo. Io sono Drak'l, uno degli Antichi. Puoi crederci o no, non mi importa, ma morirai per le atrocità che hai commesso. E i miei fratelli rideranno sulla tua agonia come tu hai fatto spietatamente sulla nostra. Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto? Non hai una coscienza?! -  
\- Lasciala immediatamente! -  
Drak'l ed Eudial guardarono in direzione della porta di casa, scorgendo Giles. L'Osservatore avanzò verso di loro ed Eudial lo fissò colpita dal suo pallore spettrale che contrastava con lo sfavillio minaccioso dei suoi occhi verdi.  
\- Tu sei l'Osservatore, immagino. Morirai anche tu. Quello che sta succedendo è colpa vostra, esclusivamente vostra. Mio Dio, diffondere un virus! E poi i cattivi saremmo noi! -  
Giles si bloccò, colpito dalle parole del vampiro.  
\- Non mentire! Noi stiamo cercando la cura per quello! -  
Drak'l rise amaramente.  
\- Taci! Se non sapessi la verità, se non la conoscessero tutti, sembreresti quasi credibile! -  
Giles socchiuse gli occhi.  
\- E quale sarebbe la verità? -  
\- Lo sanno tutti. È stata la Cacciatrice a creare il virus e gli Osservatori l'hanno aiutata a diffonderlo! -  
Giles lo fissò, pietrificato dalla comprensione improvvisa.  
\- Ma certo... Tera! Deve essere stata lei... -  
Eudial e Drak'l lo guardarono.  
\- Tera? -  
\- Si. È lei la Cacciatrice che cercavi. Eudial non è la cacciatrice ufficiale, anche lei è stata contagiata dal virus... "La scienza è la chiave..." ora capisco cosa intendeva... -  
Drak'l lo fissò, dubbioso.  
\- Non riesco a leggere la tua mente. Dimostrami che non stai mentendo. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Fallo pure. -  
Drak'l lasciò andare il collo di Eudial e si avvicinò a Giles, affondandogli i denti nella carotide. Giles contrasse il viso in una smorfia di dolore nel sentire la trafittura, ma rimase tranquillo, non opponendosi al morso del vampiro. Eudial gridò spaventata, ma l'Osservatore alzò una mano e lei scoprì di non potersi avvicinare a loro.  
Drak'l si staccò da Giles e l'Osservatore vacillò leggermente, ma si riprese subito.  
\- Allora, mentivo? -  
Il vampiro lo guardò, impressionato, bevendo il suo sangue era come se avesse bevuto anche i pensieri e i ricordi dell'uomo. Aveva provato il forte impulso di bere quel sangue intriso di potere finché non ne fosse rimasta nemmeno una goccia, ma si era costretto a staccarsi, lasciando in vita l'Osservatore.  
\- No, non mentivi. Ma non troverai la cura che cerchi. L'unica speranza è lei. - Disse, indicando Eudial.  
\- Io? -  
Drak'l sorrise.  
\- Tu non sei vampira e non sei umana, tu sei l'unica che potrebbe sopravvivere alla malattia, ma non sei abbastanza forte. Continuando così morirai. -  
Giles lo guardò rabbiosamente.  
\- Non lascerò che avvenga! -  
Drak'l si rivolse a Eudial.  
\- Riesci ancora a bere il sangue? Ti dà dolori? -  
\- No, non me ne ha mai provocati. -  
Il vampiro allargò le braccia.  
\- Vieni, allora, bevi il mio. È sangue antico e potente e ti renderà più forte. Il tuo Osservatore ti darà energia con i suoi incantesimi. -  
Eudial guardò Giles e l'Osservatore annuì.  
Drak'l prese la ragazza tra le braccia e fissò Giles negli occhi.  
\- Stai attento. Il tuo è un gioco pericoloso. -


	9. Just Wait

Eudial si avvicinò a Drak'l, esitante e il vampiro la strinse come per impedirle di tirarsi indietro.  
Il corpo del vampiro era simile a quello di una statua, completamente diverso da quello dei vampiri che era abituata a combattere.  
\- È perché esistono differenti specie di vampiri. - Le rispose, leggendole la domanda nella mente. - Di vampiri simili a noi non ne esistono moltissimi, noi siamo Antichi, quasi dimenticati. Il tuo Spike invece sembra essere speciale per quelli della sua specie. Di solito quelli che combattete voi sono solo mostri crudeli senza anima, è difficile che riescano a provare passioni o amore. -  
Eudial sorrise leggermente.  
\- Ora lui un'anima ce l'ha. Ma hai ragione, era speciale anche prima. -  
\- Vieni ora, hai bisogno del mio sangue. Non avere paura. -  
Eudial annuì e accostò le labbra al collo del vampiro, mordendolo con forza per trapassare la sua pelle, dura e fredda e raggiungere le vene.  
Il sapore del sangue di Drak'l la colpì come una scossa elettrica: era così diverso da quello di Spike e di Mikorsot! Poteva sentire l'antichità nel sangue del vampiro e la sua potenza le riscaldò le vene, facendola sentire meglio di quanto non le fosse capitato di sentirsi da giorni. Il suo cuore batteva all'unisono con quello di Drak'l e la presenza della mente del vampiro nella sua era confortante. Sentendola, non ebbe più timore di lui e seppe di stare facendo la cosa giusta.  
Il vampiro la staccò da sè, delicatamente ma con decisione e la guardò ansimando leggermente.  
\- Sei forte, Cacciatrice e ora il mio sangue ti darà ancora più potere. Ora devi lottare per sopravvivere, a tutti i costi, sei l'unica speranza per tutti noi. -  
Eudial vacillò, sentendosi improvvisamente debole e Giles si avvicinò a lei, prendendola fra le braccia.  
\- Cosa le succede?! -  
\- Bere il sangue deve aver accelerato il moltiplicarsi del virus, fra poco dovrà affrontare la malattia. - Drak'l lanciò uno sguardo penetrante a Giles. - Osservatore, fai che il rischio che stai correndo serva a qualcosa, cerca di trattenerla in questo mondo, riportala indietro, se puoi, ma cerca di non perdere la strada. -  
Un attimo dopo Drak'l era sparito.

Giles riportò Eudial in casa e salì in soffitta, facendola stendere sul tappeto imbottito e la coprì con una coperta.  
L'Osservatore chiuse a chiave la porta, staccò un pugnale dalla rastrelliera sulla parete e si fece scorrere leggermente la lama affilata all'interno del polso, procurandosi un graffio sanguinolento. Usò il suo stesso sangue per disegnare un cerchio intorno a loro, tracciando simboli arcani lungo tutto il perimetro, poi sedette in terra a gambe incrociate accanto a Eudial.  
Non aveva dubbi su quello che stava facendo, da quando aveva aperto quel libro, ogni timore era sparito, non si era mai sentito tanto sicuro di sè in vita sua.  
Prese una mano di Eudial e e con la punta del pugnale le incise cinque linee incrociate a formare una stella sul palmo. La ragazza contrasse i muscoli con un gemito quando la lama le incise la pelle, ma Giles non esitò, continuando quello che stava facendo per poi ripetere la stessa cosa sul palmo della sua stessa mano.  
Strinse la mano ferita di Eudial con la sua, lasciando che il loro sangue si mescolasse, poi lo usò per tracciarsi delle righe sul viso iniziando a recitare le parole dell'incantesimo.  
\- Stille intrecciate di una fonte aperta, rosso come la volpe ardente, sfuggente come l'ala dell'uccello del tuono, per il sangue versato, ti invoco! Len'rek Valdotrs Sinul 'kde! Anima nell'anima, cuore nel cuore, sogno nel sogno, squarcia le tenebre, solleva il velo! -  
Giles chiuse gli occhi, continuando a recitare queste parole e lentamente il mondo intorno a lui sembrò perdere consistenza, l'unica cosa che sentiva era la mano di Eudial, il sangue di lei che pulsava all'unisono con il suo, poi, improvvisamente, un'esplosione di luce abbagliante lo investì con violenza, costringendolo a lasciare la mano della ragazza.  
In un primo momento temette che l'incantesimo non avesse funzionato, nonostante l'enorme potere che si sentiva scorrere nelle vene, poi riaprì gli occhi e si rese conto che qualcosa doveva essere successo perché non era più nella soffitta.  
Si guardò intorno: alle sue spalle c'era una specie di distorsione dimensionale che si apriva in cielo come una finestra su un altro mondo e attraverso di essa riusciva a intravedere la soffitta e il suo stesso corpo, addormentato e inerte che respirava debolmente. Il resto del paesaggio era strano in un modo che non riusciva a definire: sembrava un comune prato, ma qualcosa di esso gli sembrava stonato, come innaturale e Giles se ne chiese il motivo. Poi se ne rese conto all'improvviso: quel paesaggio assomigliava a un semplice prato, ma nessuna delle piante che vedeva era conosciuta! Si chinò a raccogliere uno stelo d'erba e lo esaminò: una pianta normalissima, non aveva nulla di strano, a parte il fatto che non esisteva sulla Terra.  
Che posto era quello? Un'altra dimensione? L'aldilà? O forse... Forse quella era la mente di Eudial? Quel prato alieno era uno dei suoi ricordi del suo pianeta?  
Giles si rialzò da terra. In ogni caso non importava, doveva ritrovare la ragazza e riportarla indietro, tenerla ancorata alla vita con tutte le sue forze.

Spike si agitò nel sonno, la fame lo tormentava anche mentre dormiva, e cercò conforto nel corpo caldo di Eudial, svegliandosi di colpo nel non trovarla accanto a sè. Il letto era freddo, come se non ci avesse dormito nessuno ed Eudial non c'era. Preoccupato il vampiro si guardò intorno cercandola con gli occhi, ma la stanza era deserta.  
Con uno sforzo enorme si alzò dal letto: i dolori insopportabili erano passati, ma la denutrizione lo tormentava e lo aveva reso debolissimo. Appoggiandosi alla parete si trascinò verso la porta e la aprì, trovandosi davanti Xinuxunil che stava per entrare.  
La ragazza lo guardò sorpresa.  
\- Dov'è Eudial? È con Rupert? Perchè non è qui? - Le chiese ansiosamente e Xini gli rivolse uno sguardo incerto e preoccupato.  
\- Ma come, Ripper non è qui? Non è tornato a letto e pensavo che fosse rimasto a vegliare Eudial...-  
\- Come? Non sono nel resto della casa? -  
\- Mi manca solo la soffitta da controllare. -  
\- Vengo con te. -  
\- Spike, dovresti restare a letto, sei malato... -  
\- Nemmeno Eudial è in condizioni di andare in giro. Potrebbe essere in pericolo e preferisco morire cercando di aiutarla che restare a spegnermi in un letto. -  
Xinuxunil annuì e lasciò che il vampiro si appoggiasse a lei, aiutandolo a camminare.  
Salirono le scale della soffitta solo per trovare la porta sbarrata.  
\- È strano. Di solito è sempre aperta... -  
Xini accostò un orecchio alla porta cercando di sentire qualche rumore, ma nella stanza regnava il silenzio.  
Spike la scostò di lato e colpì la porta con un calcio: lui era debole, ma il legno era vecchio e tarlato e la porta si spalancò.  
Xini e il vampiro guardarono increduli lo spettacolo che si presentò ai loro occhi: Eudial stesa a terra e Giles, pallidissimo e immobile accanto a lei che le teneva la mano, il volto segnato da strisce di sangue fresco. Xini guardò inorridita il sangue che gocciolava dalle loro mani intrecciate e si mosse in avanti per andare da loro, ma Spike la trattenne.  
\- Ferma! Qualunque cosa stia accadendo qui, non è una buona idea interromperla! -  
\- Cosa... cosa stanno facendo? Perchè c'è tutto quel sangue?! -  
Spike guardò i segni tracciati a terra, il pugnale insanguinato accanto a Giles, il sangue sul viso dell'Osservatore e scosse la testa, preoccupato.  
\- Sembra un rito di magia nera, potente. Non credevo che Giles fosse tanto stupido da tentare una cosa del genere, queste cose portano sempre più guai di quanto siano utili. -  
\- È pericoloso, vero? Non dovremmo fermarli? -  
\- Xini, c'è solo una cosa più pericolosa di un rituale del genere... Un rituale interrotto a metà. Possiamo solo sperare che Giles sappia quello che sta facendo e che sia in grado di portarlo a termine. Possiamo solo aspettare. -


	10. Bloodstained

Giles chiuse gli occhi, affidandosi solo al potere che sentiva scorrere nel suo corpo per percepire la presenza di Eudial e si inoltrò in un bosco fitto allontanando gli ostacoli davanti a lui con la sola volontà. Era incredibile come si fosse abituato in fretta a quell'enorme forza magica. Da adolescente aveva praticato magia nera, ma non aveva mai ottenuto quel controllo totale che aveva adesso. Ora era come se il potere fosse innato in ogni cellula del suo corpo, intrecciato strettamente alla sua mente, come se fosse sempre stato suo dalla nascita e non da poche ore.  
La magia che lo permeava lo aveva reso più sensibile a ciò che lo circondava, come se solo ora si rendesse realmente conto di essere parte del mondo in cui viveva, ogni cosa appariva in una luce completamente diversa e totalmente affascinante. Sorrise pensando a poche ore prima: fare l'amore con Xini era stato un'esperienza travolgente e sensuale, un'ondata incredibile di emozioni e sensazioni che non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato prima. Si sentiva forte, traboccante di energie, elettrizzato da quel nuovo potere che gli aveva schiuso le porte di mondi sconosciuti.  
Alzò una mano e il ramo che gli sbarrava la strada scattò di lato permettendogli di passare agevolmente e Giles lo fece, non notando nemmeno il nido che il suo gesto aveva fatto cadere dall'albero.

Eudial si guardò intorno sorridendo, quello era uno dei sogni che amava di più: il lago a forma di luna circondato dal bosco e i raggi del sole estivo che si riflettevano sulle acque calme in migliaia di scintillii. Erano anni che non lo vedeva davvero, ma da quando aveva iniziato a stare male, lo sognava spesso. Quello era il rifugio segreto della sua infanzia e spesso si era chiesta se era così che le sarebbe apparso l'aldilà, come l'immagine di un luogo in cui era stata serena. Spesso nei suoi sogni Spike era lì con lei e il sole non lo bruciava e il suo corpo era caldo. La stringeva fra le braccia mentre erano stesi sull'erba e lei ascoltava il battito del suo cuore e il suo respiro.  
Ogni volta aveva la sensazione di fermarsi più a lungo in quel posto incantato e lei credeva che prima o poi non avrebbe più avuto la forza di tornare indietro e sarebbe rimasta lì per sempre. Allora sarebbe morta.  
Quando aveva capito che forse quello era il posto che la avrebbe aspettata dopo la morte, il pensiero non le era sembrato più tanto insopportabile, ma non sapeva ancora se era pronta per morire.  
Aveva promesso a Giles e a Drak'l di lottare a tutti i costi per sopravvivere, ma adesso si sentiva stanca, terribilmente stanca. Da quando era nata non aveva fatto altro che lottare, sempre, per qualunque cosa, per ottenere in cambio tanta sofferenza e pochi momenti felici. Forse era la malattia che la faceva sentire così apatica, forse la stanchezza e lo stress accumulati negli ultimi mesi, ma ora voleva solo fermarsi e riposare.  
Si specchiò nell'acqua del lago e sorrise scorgendovi il riflesso di Giles. Si voltò a salutarlo e sedette sull'erba accanto a lui. L'Osservatore aveva con sè la sua chitarra e iniziò a cantare una canzone lenta e romantica, facendo risuonare la sua bella voce per il bosco silenzioso.

Spike e Xini sedevano vicini, in terra, con la schiena appoggiata a una delle librerie, fissando ansiosamente Eudial e Giles.  
\- Quanto credi che ci vorrà? -  
Spike guardò il viso di Eudial: era pallida e sembrava sofferente, sembrava che respirasse appena.  
\- Non lo so, Xini. Non so cosa abbiano fatto. Nè quando finirà. -  
\- Questa attesa è snervante. Perchè Ripper è così immobile? Sono ore che non muove un muscolo... Sembra quasi che sia diventato di pietra... E poi tutto quel sangue... Ho paura, Spike! -  
La ragazza scoppiò a piangere sulla spalla di Spike e il vampiro tentò debolmente di consolarla con dei colpetti sulla schiena.

Giles continuò a farsi strada nel folto sottobosco, proseguendo nella direzione in cui sentiva la presenza di Eudial, quando sentì le note di una chitarra in lontananza. Si affrettò da quella parte e vide la luce del sole filtrare tra gli alberi verso il limitare del bosco. Presto scorse un lago scintillante ed Eudial seduta sulla riva insieme a un uomo vestito con un completo di tweed che suonava la chitarra. Giles polverizzò l'albero che gli bloccava la strada con un'esplosione di potere e l'uomo ed Eudial si voltarono verso di lui con un grido di sorpresa. L'Osservatore rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere che l'uomo vestito di tweed era lui stesso!  
Il pensiero che un essere simile a lui stava usando il suo aspetto per ingannare Eudial lo riempì di furore e si avventò su di lui con rabbia cieca.

Eudial gridò nel vedere spuntare tra gli alberi un uomo che somigliava moltissimo a Giles, ma che di sicuro doveva provenire da qualche dimensione parallela demoniaca: vestito completamente di nero, col viso segnato da strisce di sangue fresco e soprattutto pieno di un potere oscuro che il suo Osservatore non aveva mai avuto. Lanciò uno sguardo all'uomo al suo fianco: quello era Giles come lo aveva sempre conosciuto, un po' timido e con quella sua caratteristica espressione di disappunto come se trovarsi di fronte alla copia malvagia di se stesso fosse solo una seccatura inaspettata. Si mosse per difenderlo, ma i due uomini rotolarono a terra avvinghiati nella lotta prima che lei potesse intervenire.

Giles colpì l'uomo davanti a lui con rabbia.  
\- Chi sei? Perchè hai preso il mio aspetto, demone?! Cosa volevi farle?! -  
Era strano picchiare una persona identica a lui in tutto e per tutto, ma non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di ingannare Eudial. Alzò il pugno per colpire di nuovo, ma un dolore improvviso alla schiena lo costrinse a voltarsi.  
Eudial era dietro di lui e lo aveva colpito con un pezzo di ramo dell'albero che aveva fatto esplodere poco prima, poi lo afferrò per la maglia e lo separò dal suo avversario, spingendolo sul prato e preparandosi a colpirlo di nuovo.  
\- Non ti permetto di fare del male al mio Osservatore, chiaro?! Se ci provi di nuovo te ne farò pentire! - Gridò la ragazza.  
Giles la guardò severamente, facendo un passo verso di lei.  
\- Sono io il tuo Osservatore. -  
Eudial lo colpì al viso con il ramo.  
\- Bugiardo! Tu sei un demone! Hai fatto male a Giles! -  
L'Osservatore guardò con odio la sua copia che si stava rialzando da terra, avvicinandosi a Eudial.  
\- ?Quello? non è Giles. Io sono Giles, e ?quello? sta cercando di ingannarti. Vieni con me, torniamo a casa. -  
\- Non ascoltarlo. - Disse la copia guardando Eudial affettuosamente. - Qui sei al sicuro, non può farti del male, vuole solo attirarti in trappola. Però trovo irritante che cerchi di farlo col mio aspetto... -  
\- Se resti qui morirai, Eudial. -  
\- Lo dici perché in questo posto non puoi colpirla. -  
\- Lo sai bene che non potrei mai farle del male. -  
\- Molto convincente detto da uno con tutto quel sangue sul viso... -  
Giles lo vide mettere una mano sulla spalla di Eudial in un gesto protettivo e sentì la rabbia che divampava nel suo cuore, rendendosi conto che la ragazza non gli credeva e non sarebbe riuscito a convincerla a tornare indietro con lui. Concentrò i suoi poteri contro l'uomo identico a lui e lo colpì con forza, allontanandolo da lei.  
\- E va bene! - La sfidò, cercando di provocarla. - Non posso ferire te, ma posso uccidere lui. E se non mi fermi ucciderò tutte le persone a cui tieni! Comincerò dal tuo amico vampiro! Lo brucerò al sole piano piano, un pezzo alla volta e poi toccherà a tutti i tuoi amici! Nessuno di loro sarà al sicuro se ora mi lasci scappare! -  
Eudial lo guardò, furiosa.  
\- Non farai niente del genere! -  
Giles arretrò leggermente verso il bosco e sorrise crudelmente.  
\- Oh si, lo farò. Te ne accorgerai!. -  
\- Lascialo stare. - Disse la copia. - Sei stanca, il tempo di combattere contro i demoni è finito. A lui può pensare Tera, tu resta qui con me e riposati pure. -  
Eudial gli sorrise, ma scosse la testa.  
\- Penserò io a lui. Lo ucciderò e poi tornerò qui. Aspettami. - disse lanciandosi all'inseguimento di Giles.

L'Osservatore corse verso il punto in cui si trovava il varco dimensionale, muovendosi agilmente tra gli alberi. Poteva sentire Eudial dietro di lui che lo rincorreva cercando di colpirlo con i suoi poteri, ma gli alberi le impedivano di prendere la mira.  
Scorse la fine degli alberi: quello era il pezzo più pericoloso. Avrebbe dovuto correre allo scoperto prima di raggiungere il varco e se lei lo avesse ucciso, sarebbe tornata al lago e ci sarebbe rimasta per sempre. Nessuno dei due si sarebbe svegliato più.  
Eudial lanciò una sfera di potere che lo sfiorò, facendolo cadere a terra a pochi metri di distanza dal varco e lui si girò, bloccando l'attacco successivo di lei con uno scudo magico.  
Si gettò su di lei afferrandola per le braccia e insieme caddero nel varco dimensionale.

Eudial aprì gli occhi di scatto, sorpresa di trovarsi distesa sul pavimento della loro soffitta. Accanto a lei, vide seduto il demone con le sembianze di Giles che le teneva stretta una mano facendole male, sembrava quasi stordito. Si alzò in fretta e con la mano libera gli sferrò un pugno alla mascella con tutte le sue forze, facendolo crollare a terra.

Spike e Xini avevano assistito increduli a quello che era successo, troppo in fretta perché potessero fare qualcosa. Il corpo di Giles era stato scosso da un brivido e aveva aperto gli occhi, e, in quello stesso momento, Eudial si era svegliata e con una mossa fulminea aveva colpito l'Osservatore con violenza.  
Xini corse verso di loro, bloccando Eudial che stava per colpire di nuovo Giles.  
\- Fermati! Cosa fai?! Perchè hai colpito Ripper?! -  
Eudial la guardò, confusa, poi vide Spike che la guardava, ancora seduto in terra e troppo debole per rialzarsi da solo.  
Il vampiro le sorrise.  
\- Stai bene. - Sussurrò. - Sei guarita... Giles c'è riuscito. Ti ha riportata indietro. -  
Giles si rialzò, pulendosi il sangue secco sul viso con un fazzoletto mentre Xinuxunil lo guardava preoccupata.  
Eudial lo guardò, mentre cominciava a rendersi conto che la debolezza che aveva rischiato di ucciderla era quasi completamente passata e che quello davanti a lei era davvero il suo Osservatore.  
\- Già ce l'ho fatta, e adesso Tomoe potrà trovare una cura. - Giles sorrise avvicinandosi a Eudial. -Posso abbracciarti ora oppure rischio di prendermi un altro pugno? -  
Eudial arrossì e corse fra le sue braccia, stringendosi a lui.  
\- Sei davvero tu, Giles! Mi dispiace, credevo che fossi un demone! -  
L'Osservatore le baciò la fronte, grato al potere che gli aveva permesso di salvarla e chiuse gli occhi sorridendo.  
In quel momento si sentiva davvero felice.


	11. Dark Shadow of Magic

Giles chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa allo schienale del divanetto della sala d'aspetto del laboratorio. Xini era rannicchiata contro di lui e lo teneva abbracciato in silenzio, mentre Eudial era stesa sul resto del divano e si era addormentata con la testa appoggiata alle sue ginocchia.  
Erano ore che aspettavano che Tomoe preparasse una cura per Spike e Giles iniziava a sentirsi stanco, ora che si era permesso di rilassarsi. Il potere magico che aveva usato lo faceva sentire ancora elettrizzato, ma il suo corpo aveva bisogno di riposo.  
Ripensò sorridendo che per una volta era riuscito a fare la differenza, che aveva potuto cambiare attivamente le cose invece di essere una vittima delle circostanze come lo era di solito. E tutto questo grazie a quel potere che si sentiva scorrere nel sangue, quel potere che aveva avuto tanto timore di risvegliare. Chissà perché lo aveva temuto tanto, si chiese mentre scivolava nel sonno.

Eudial si svegliò dolcemente, ma non si mosse, restando appoggiata ad occhi chiusi alla gamba dell'Osservatore, una mano di lui posata sulla testa che le sfiorava i capelli in un gesto protettivo.  
E ora si sentiva davvero al sicuro. Giles l'aveva protetta, aveva lottato per lei quando era stata a un passo dall'arrendersi. Si chiese come avesse potuto scambiarlo per un demone e si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per il livido che gli aveva provocato colpendolo.  
Aveva sognato, ma non aveva più visto il lago in mezzo alla foresta e capì che quel sogno non sarebbe più tornato.  
Si alzò a sedere spostando delicatamente il braccio di Giles, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, e guardò l'Osservatore addormentato.  
Aveva l'impressione che in lui fosse avvenuto un leggero cambiamento, ma non riusciva a capire esattamente di cosa si trattasse. Da qualunque lato lo esaminasse, era lo stesso Giles di sempre, con il suo sorriso dolce, sempre pronto a preoccuparsi per loro, ma allo stesso tempo dava la sensazione di essere più forte, più sicuro, più potente.  
Eudial si fissò la mano fasciata chiedendosi cosa avesse dovuto fare per poterla raggiungere nel suo sogno. Quando lo aveva visto arrivare col viso segnato da strisce di sangue, pieno di un potere oscuro e uno sguardo spietato, si era spaventata e lo aveva scambiato per un demone. Solo una volta tornati in soffitta lo aveva riconosciuto, quando lui le aveva sorriso e le ombre erano svanite dai suoi occhi.  
Forse era solo un lato di Giles che ancora non conosceva, come non si sarebbe mai aspettata che alla festa di Halloween si vestisse da Frank'n'Furter, del resto.  
Sorrise ripensando alla faccia che avevano fatto tutti quando aveva iniziato a cantare, poi si alzò di scatto vedendo Tomoe uscire dal laboratorio.

\- Allora?! - Chiese Eudial ansiosamente e anche Giles e Xini si svegliarono nel sentire la voce della ragazza.  
Tomoe sorrise porgendole una provetta chiusa e un foglio con una formula chimica.  
\- Ho trovato la cura e funziona. Il contenuto della fiala è per Spike. La formula invece... beh, decidete voi cosa farne. -  
Eudial abbracciò il professore con un grido di gioia e si voltò verso Giles.  
\- Non è meraviglioso? Vieni, andiamo a darlo a Spike! -  
L'Osservatore le sorrise con dolcezza, ma nei suoi occhi c'era una luce strana.  
\- È fantastico, ne sono felice. Ma... ora non posso venire da Spike. Ho una faccenda da sbrigare. Andate voi, vi raggiungerò presto. -  
Uscì dalla stanza senza aggiungere altro ed Eudial e Xini si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso.

Giles attese nell'ombra lasciando che il vento pungente gli scompigliasse i capelli. Non aveva freddo, anzi si sentiva accaldato al punto da doversi aprire il cappotto. Sfiorò con una mano la pesante croce d'argento che aveva legato al collo con un cordoncino di seta nera e che mandava riflessi freddi alla luce della luna e sentì il potere fluire dalla punta delle sue dita e concentrarsi nel ciondolo.  
La croce non era necessaria, ma Giles trovava utile un oggetto su cui focalizzare gli incantesimi e quel pendente si addiceva al suo abbigliamento.  
Da quando aveva aperto quel libro, trovava naturale vestirsi con abiti neri, di foggia vagamente gotica. Forse era un retaggio dell'autore del libro, del potente mago che gli aveva trasmesso il potere, ma in fondo non era importante. Si sfiorò la sommità del naso, come per rimettere a posto gli occhiali e sorrise non trovandoli: continuava a dimenticarsi che non ne aveva più bisogno.  
Il rumore di un inseguimento nel vicolo lo distolse dai suoi pensieri e Giles si concentrò socchiudendo gli occhi. Lili scivolò giù dalla sua spalla, ubbidendo al suo ordine e si inoltrò nel vicolo buio. Giles osservò la scena attraverso gli occhi del felino e le sue labbra si incresparono in un sorriso soddisfatto: la Cacciatrice stava inseguendo un vampiro.  
L'Osservatore aspettò che arrivassero vicini a lui e, con un passo, uscì dall'ombra e rimase immobile nel vicolo.  
Il vampiro ringhiò vedendolo e si preparò ad aggredirlo, ma Giles toccò appena la croce carica di potere, scatenandolo su di lui e il vampiro esplose in una nuvola di cenere.  
Tera si fermò, sorpresa dall'improvvisa scomparsa del suo avversario, poi scorse Giles fermo in mezzo alla strada.  
\- Ma guarda, un Osservatore fallito. Non eri in malattia a farti passare la fifa che ti ho messo addosso? -  
Giles la fissò con un sorriso enigmatico.  
\- A quanto pare sono guarito. - Disse quietamente facendo un passo avanti. - Cercavo te, Cacciatrice. -  
Tera lo guardò stupita. L'Osservatore le sembrava diverso dal solito, aveva un aria tetra e vagamente inquietante che non gli aveva mai visto addosso.  
\- Ok, mi hai trovata, che diavolo vuoi? -  
\- So cosa hai fatto. -  
Tera non potè impedirsi di trasalire nel sentire qualcosa di soffice e peloso che le passava accanto sfiorandole le gambe e arrossì avvampando di rabbia nel vedere la gatta nera che saltava sulla spalla dell'Osservatore e la fissava con i suoi occhi verdi.  
\- E allora? Cos'è che avrei fatto? Sei passato da Osservatore a guardone per caso? -  
Giles la guardò duramente.  
\- Il virus. So che sei stata tu. -  
\- Ah, quello. E allora? Ammazzare i vampiri è il mio lavoro e modestamente sono la migliore. -  
\- Stavi per ammazzare degli innocenti. -  
\- Impossibile. Il mio virus è studiato apposta per attaccare esclusivamente i vampiri. E nessuno di essi merita di vivere. -  
\- Dimentichi Spike. E in ogni caso avrei dovuto sapere quello che stavi combinando! Sono il tuo Osservatore! -  
Tera gli rivolse un sorrisino acido.  
\- Potevi chiedere. E potresti chiedere perché gli altri Osservatori te lo hanno tenuto nascosto. -  
\- Lo sapevano? -  
\- Certo. Chi credi che abbia finanziato le mie ricerche? -  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Povero illuso! Pensi che il Consiglio mi abbia affidato a te perché hanno fiducia nelle tue capacità? Dovrebbero fidarsi di uno che sparisce per mesi e che si fa rivedere in tacchi a spillo a cantare a una festa di vampiri? Sei davvero un cretino se la pensi così. Mi hanno mollata a te perché nessuno di quei vecchi gufi riesce a farsi rispettare da me e non vogliono essere messi in ridicolo ulteriormente. Sei solo il loro capro espiatorio, Osservatore. -  
Giles la guardò serio.  
\- Dunque è così... Drak'l! Mostrati, so che sei qui! -  
Tera lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Giles nel vedere il vampiro che era apparso accanto all'Osservatore. Lei non si era accorta della sua presenza, come aveva fatto l'Osservatore a sapere che era lì?  
Giles porse una busta al vampiro.  
\- È la cura. Te la affido, fai quello che ritieni più opportuno. -  
\- Ma sei scemo?! - Gridò Tera. - Non ti rendi conto di quello che stai facendo?! È un vampiro e tu vuoi dargli la cura? Così tutto quello che ho fatto sarà stato inutile! Sei un traditore! -  
\- Ho intenzione di continuare a combattere i vampiri, ma questi metodi sleali non mi piacciono. Tu sei la mia Cacciatrice e sei tenuta ad obbedirmi. -  
\- Illuso. -  
Giles si avvicinò a lei, irritato e la ragazza fu costretta ad indietreggiare, improvvisamente intimorita dallo sguardo dell'Osservatore e dal potere oscuro intorno a lui.  
\- Ora ascoltami, ragazzina, - le disse in tono gelido. - ho provato ad essere gentile con te e vedo che non è servito a nulla. Tu mi obbedirai, oh ti garantisco che lo farai, stai tranquilla. Non sono più disposto a farmi umiliare da te. Con le buone o con le cattive sta a te deciderlo, ma farai quello che ti dirò io. Ora sparisci. Ti aspetto domani per l'allenamento. Puntuale. -  
\- Non oseresti mai alzare un dito su di me. Non mi toccheresti mai! -  
Giles sfiorò leggermente la croce e Tera fu sbattuta contro il muro, spinta da una forza invisibile.  
\- Non ne ho bisogno. - Disse con un sorriso cattivo.  
Tera lo guardò sbalordita, restando per una volta senza parole, poi indietreggiò lentamente, scomparendo nell'oscurità del vicolo.  
Drak'l prese la busta e annuì con un sorriso.  
\- Ci vediamo, Osservatore, stai attento. -  
\- Ai vampiri? - Chiese Giles ironicamente.  
\- A te stesso. -


	12. The Secret

Eudial si chinò sul letto di Spike, baciandolo con dolcezza.  
Il vampiro stava migliorando a vista d'occhio, ma era ancora debole e aveva bisogno di molto riposo.  
\- Come stai? - Gli chiese, con le labbra ancora premute sulle sue.  
Il vampiro le mordicchiò il mento e spostò il viso verso il collo di lei.  
\- Affamato. - Disse con un sorriso carico di sottintesi.  
Eudial si staccò da lui ridendo.  
\- Stai meglio. Decisamente. -  
Gli porse una sacca di sangue da trasfusioni in cui aveva infilato una cannuccia.  
-Tieni, te l'ho riscaldata nel microonde. -  
Spike la guardò un po' deluso.  
\- Ma io... -  
\- Lo so cosa volevi, - sorrise lei - ma Tomoe ha detto che devi riposare. E poi ora devo andare, Tera è tornata ad allenarsi con Giles e voglio tenerla d'occhio. -  
Spike annuì bevendo il sangue tiepido.  
\- Dalle una lezione se ne hai la possibilità. E ricordati che appena starò meglio non avrai scampo! Non mi sfuggirai Cacciatrice! -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Ci conto! -  
Salutò Spike con un altro bacio e raggiunse Giles in soffitta.

Tera era già arrivata ed era seduta sul tappeto imbottito ad occhi chiusi. L'Osservatore era in piedi al centro della stanza e stava prendendo appunti su un quaderno, mentre Xini era sulla poltrona accanto alla libreria e leggeva un volume antico. Giles smise di scrivere sentendola entrare.  
\- Sei in ritardo, Eudial. Quello che ho detto ieri a Tera vale per entrambe: se volete che sia il vostro Osservatore, dovete rispettare le mie regole e fare quello che vi dico. -  
Eudial gli rivolse un'occhiata stupita, poi annuì, andando a sedersi vicino alla Cacciatrice. Giles non era mai stato tanto severo con lei, ma probabilmente quel comportamento era necessario per via di Tera ed effettivamente era sorprendente vedere la ragazza obbedire all'Osservatore.  
Tera le rivolse un sorrisino cattivo.  
\- Benvenuta in castigo. Mr Fallito lì ha deciso di non aspettare che le sue cacciatrici crepino di morte violenta, ma di farle morire di fatica prima del tempo. -  
\- Tera! - Le disse seccamente Giles. - Ti ho detto di concentrarti, non di chiacchierare. Soprattutto se non hai nulla di intelligente da dire. -  
\- È assurdo! Io me ne vado! Non puoi impedirmelo! -  
Gridò la ragazza alzandosi in piedi.  
Giles la guardò negli occhi senza scomporsi.  
\- No? -  
Tera abbassò lo sguardo e tornò a sedersi in silenzio e Giles sorrise riprendendo a parlare.  
\- Ora chiudete gli occhi entrambe e cercate di capire da dove attaccherò. -

Eudial si stiracchiò e si lasciò cadere sul divano accanto a Giles, spazzolandosi i capelli ancora umidi dopo la doccia.  
\- Ehi, Giles, sei stato fantastico oggi! Non credevo che Tera avrebbe mai accettato di obbedirti. Quando è andata via era furiosa! Ma come hai fatto a costringerla ad ascoltarti? Hai usato un incantesimo? -  
L'Osservatore la guardò, un po' offeso.  
\- Credi che sia completamente incapace di farmi rispettare? È questo che pensi delle mie capacità di Osservatore? -  
\- No, certo che no. Non dubiterei mai di te, lo sai. -  
\- Nella foresta lo hai fatto. -  
Eudial lo guardò, colpita da quelle parole dure e Giles scosse la testa dispiaciuto.  
\- No, scusa, non avrei dovuto dirlo. È stato ingiusto da parte mia. -  
\- Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto capire che eri tu e invece... -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- No, non è colpa tua. Stavi male, quel virus stava per ucciderti. Scusami ancora, non volevo essere cattivo. È che ho avuto paura di perderti. Quando mi hai colpito con quel ramo ho temuto che non sarei riuscito a salvarti. Ma mi rendo conto che lo hai fatto pensando di difendermi. Grazie. -  
Eudial gli sorrise e alzò il braccio per continuare a spazzolarsi i capelli, ma il movimento le strappò un gemito di dolore e Giles la guardò preoccupato.  
\- Che c'è? -  
\- Niente, devo aver preso uno strappo muscolare mentre mi allenavo con Tera. Sai, quel movimento che ho fatto con la spada per bloccare il suo affondo. Non è niente di grave, ma adesso mi fa un po' male alzare il braccio. -  
L'Osservatore annuì togliendole la spazzola dalle mani.  
\- Tienilo fermo allora. Qui ci penso io, se a te va bene. -  
Giles le passò la spazzola sui capelli, facendo attenzione a non farle male e lei sorrise, contenta che non fosse più offeso.  
\- Devo averti spaventata arrivando in quel modo, vero? Nel sogno intendo. -  
\- Un po' si. Quel potere che ti avvolgeva faceva paura. Era una rappresentazione onirica della tua forza mentale, vero? In ogni caso meno male che è tutto finito. -  
Giles si bloccò, sorpreso. Eudial non si era accorta che quel potere oscuro era reale e che si trovava tuttora in lui? Se se ne fosse resa conto cosa avrebbe detto? Lo avrebbe temuto? Forse avrebbe dovuto dirle la verità, ma come avrebbe reagito? Si sarebbe allontanata da lui? Lo avrebbe disprezzato per quello che aveva fatto?  
\- Giles? Che succede? Perchè ti sei fermato? -  
\- No, niente. - Disse riprendendo a pettinarle i capelli. Non poteva dirglielo. Non ora. - Scusa, mi ero distratto un attimo. Come sta Spike? -

Giles sedette sullo scoglio circondato dal mare, incurante della pioggia e del vento che agitavano le onde accanto a lui. Il potere invisibile che teneva le gocce d'acqua e gli spruzzi lontano dal suo corpo lo riparava anche dal vento gelido e aveva esteso la sua protezione anche su Lili.  
La gattina era acciambellata sulle gambe dell'Osservatore, per nulla intimorita dal potere oscuro che scorreva nel suo sangue e faceva le fusa. "La gatta ideale per una strega" Giles l'aveva definita così una volta, ed era esattamente quello che era diventata, il familiare di un mago nero. Giles aveva preso l'abitudine di portarla con sè quando usciva da solo e Lili restava sulla sua spalla, immobile come una sfinge, con gli occhi che brillavano di riflessi verdi, non troppo dissimili da quelli dell'Osservatore.  
Eudial, Xini e Spike non si erano ancora resi conto di quanto quel potere lo avesse cambiato, della forza enorme che si celava in lui e Giles aveva deciso di non parlarne. Non avrebbero capito, questo lo sapeva, avrebbero tentato di sottrargli quella forza, di farlo tornare il patetico uomo di una volta, il debole bibliotecario che riusciva solo a prendere botte in testa e a farsi umiliare dalla sua stessa Cacciatrice. No, quello non lo avrebbe sopportato, non poteva tornare ad essere una persona incapace di proteggere le persone che amava, non sarebbe riuscito ad accettarlo.  
Si sentiva in colpa per quel segreto, per le menzogne che sarebbe stato costretto a dire per mantenerlo, ma non era disposto a rinunciarvi. A nessun costo.  
Si alzò in piedi sullo scoglio e allungò una mano verso il breve tratto di mare che lo separava dalla riva. L'acqua iniziò a ribollire sempre più velocemente, poi iniziò ad abbassarsi e a dividersi, lasciando scoperto il fondale e permettendo a Giles di raggiungere la riva camminando.  
Lili saltò giù dalla sua spalla, afferrò con la bocca un pesce che era rimasto a dibattersi sulla sabbia e si affrettò a raggiungere Giles prima che il mare si richiudesse alle sue spalle.


	13. A New Menace?

Haruka sedeva pigramente sulla cornice della finestra, guardando la pioggia battente che scivolava sul vetro, e ascoltava le dolci note del violino di Michiru che la raggiungevano dalla stanza accanto. Per una volta era bello non doversi preoccupare di qualche nemico che minacciava di distruggere il mondo. A parte qualche vampiro occasionale e il mostro tentacolato alla festa di Halloween, da quando Birurugatesu era stato sconfitto non c'erano stati altri attacchi.  
Era rilassante potersi permettere di stare in casa senza fare nulla una volta tanto.  
Michiru smise di suonare e la raggiunse, avvicinandosi a lei con un'espressione seria.  
\- Che succede, Michiru? Qualcosa che non va? -  
\- Stanotte non hai sognato? -  
Haruka riflettè per un attimo.  
\- No, non mi pare. Nulla di particolare in ogni caso. -  
\- Io si. E non è stato bello. -  
\- Un incubo? -  
\- Lo spero, ma assomigliava a una visione. Come quella del giorno in cui Eudial ha trovato i talismani nei nostri cuori. -  
\- Un sogno premonitore, allora? Era molto brutto? -  
\- Non è stato molto chiaro. C'era una figura completamente avvolta dalle ombre, molto inquietante, che sembrava sprigionare un enorme potere e si fermava a guardarmi con quattro occhi luminosi. Poi alzava una mano e tutto quello che mi circondava perdeva di significato: il tempo, lo spazio... Era il chaos. -  
\- Un nuovo nemico? -  
\- Temo di si. -

Tera tempestò di pugni il sacco da allenamento, lo colpì con un calcio, gettandolo a terra e desiderò di poter riservare lo stesso trattamento a Giles. Il freddo disprezzo che provava inizialmente per l'Osservatore si era tramutato in un odio gelido. Come osava quel fallito trattarla in quel modo?  
Tera era furiosa con se stessa per essersi lasciata intimorire dal potere oscuro di Giles, ma non aveva potuto farne a meno e ora quel bastardo si stava prendendo la rivincita con lei, costringendola a fare tutto quello che voleva, inclusi quegli stupidi esercizi di meditazione.  
Avrebbe voluto denunciarlo al Consiglio, ma l'Osservatore doveva aver usato un incantesimo su di lei perché non riusciva a parlare a nessuno di quello che aveva visto nel vicolo.  
Attualmente non aveva altre alternative se non obbedirgli, ma il solo pensiero di essere stata sconfitta da Giles le bruciava in modo insopportabile: doveva assolutamente trovare un modo per vendicarsi.

Eudial lanciò una pallina contro il muro facendola rimbalzare e sorrise nel vedere gli scatti che la gattina faceva per afferrarla. Poi Lili si stese sul pavimento a pancia in su per farsi carezzare e la ragazza la accontentò, affondando la mano nel lucido pelo nero.  
Spike si avvicinò a lei da dietro e si chinò a baciarla sul collo.  
Eudial si voltò verso il vampiro e si rialzò da terra sollevando la gattina fra le braccia.  
\- Eccoti qui. Sei pronto? Ti sei nutrito abbastanza? -  
Spike annuì. Sapeva che Eudial era ancora preoccupata per lui, ma ormai si sentiva bene e da due notti era tornato a procurarsi il sangue uscendo da solo.  
\- E Rupert? -  
\- Dovrebbe essere in giardino. - Disse Xini scendendo le scale. - Ti stavamo aspettando. Vado a chiamarlo. -  
Si avviò verso la porta, ma Lili la precedette, saltando giù dalle braccia di Eudial e si fermò sulla soglia miagolando. Pochi secondi dopo la porta si aprì e l'Osservatore entrò in casa.  
Lasciò che la gattina gli saltasse sulla spalla e sorrise a Eudial, Xini e Spike.  
\- Ah, sei arrivato. Vogliamo andare? -

Giles avviò il motore del furgone e si sentì felice vedendo Xini accanto a lui che gli sorrideva tenendo Lili in braccio. Eudial era seduta accanto a Spike ed entrambi sembravano sereni.  
L'Osservatore non avrebbe potuto sentirsi più soddisfatto nel pensare che quella era la sua famiglia e che finalmente era in grado di proteggerla.  
Quella sera sarebbero andati a cena in un ristorante molto elegante, situato in una villa antica di proprietà di un gentiluomo inglese che l'aveva arredata con gusto ed eleganza. Certo, Spike non avrebbe mangiato, ma Giles era contento che avesse deciso di andare lo stesso con loro.

Haruka lasciò scivolare lo sguardo sul vestito elegante di Michiru, godendosi la vista della pelle candida delle spalle della ragazza lasciate scoperte dalla scollatura.  
\- Secondo me non dovresti sprecare così il tuo talento... -  
Michiru le sorrise pazientemente.  
\- Lo sai anche tu che il proprietario del ristorante è un vecchio amico di famiglia, non potevo negargli questo favore. E poi che male c'è a suonare il mio violino per i clienti? Questo è un ristorante molto esclusivo, qui si sono esibiti solo musicisti famosi. -  
Haruka inarcò un sopracciglio guardando in direzione della porta.  
\- Esclusivo, dici? Guarda chi è appena entrato. -  
Michiru sorrise.  
\- Rupert Giles. E ci sono anche Eudial, Spike e Xinuxunil. -  
\- Quei quattro sono sinonimo di guai. Meglio stare all'erta. -  
\- Non essere sempre così pessimista, Haruka. Alla fine si sono dimostrati dalla nostra stessa parte. Vieni, andiamo a salutarli. -

Il cameriere all'ingresso vide la gattina sulla spalla di Giles e aggrottò le ciglia.  
\- Signore, mi dispiace doverle dire che in questo locale non sono ammessi animali... -  
L'Osservatore sorrise leggermente, sfiorando leggermente la croce d'argento con la punta di un dito.  
\- Animali? Lei vede animali da qualche parte? - Sussurrò in modo che solo il cameriere lo potesse sentire e l'uomo si fece da parte con un sorriso.  
\- Prego, accomodatevi, vi mostro subito il vostro tavolo. -

Giles carezzò delicatamente la gattina e sorrise alle due ragazze che gli stavano venendo incontro.  
Michiru rispose al sorriso, mentre Haruka lo guardò sospettosa.  
\- Che ci fate qui? -  
\- Haruka! Devi per forza essere scortese? -  
\- Non c'è stata una sola volta in cui abbiamo incontrato quei due, - disse accennando a Giles ed Eudial - senza che succedesse qualcosa di sgradevole. Credo che sia un mio diritto chiedere cosa stanno combinando stavolta. -  
Giles ed Eudial si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito.  
\- Mi dispiace deluderti, Uranus, ma siamo venuti a fare una cosa molto normale... Cenare. - Disse Giles. - E non siamo seguiti da demoni, vampiri o mostri. L'unica cosa un po' sgradevole forse è stato tamponare una fuoriserie gialla parcheggiata qui fuori... -  
\- Cosa?! - Gridò Haruka, terrorizzata da quello che poteva essere successo alla sua macchina.  
Giles scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Scherzavo. -  
\- Non è divertente. - Brontolò Haruka, lanciando un'occhiata indispettita a Michiru che era scoppiata a ridere anche lei.  
\- Sarai tu a suonare stasera? - Chiese Giles, notando il violino di Michiru. - Mi avevano detto che avrebbe suonato una violinista famosa, ma non sapevo che fossi tu. -  
La ragazza annuì sorridendo.  
\- Un giorno o l'altro potresti cantare qualcosa con il mio accompagnamento. Ad Halloween ho notato che hai una bella voce e mi sono chiesta come sarebbe stata insieme al suono del violino. -  
\- Perchè no? Volentieri. -  
\- Perfetto. Ora devo andare a prepararmi, tra poco devo suonare. A dopo. -

Haruka lanciò un'occhiataccia al tavolo di Giles e Michiru sorrise.  
\- Non sarai mica gelosa? -  
\- Io? Di uno che avrà il doppio dei tuoi anni? Ma figurati. -  
\- Però ha fascino. - La stuzzicò Michiru. - E con quel nuovo look sembra più giovane. -  
\- Cosa?! -  
\- Ecco, vedi? Sei gelosa! - Concluse, scoppiando a ridere.


	14. Willing Slave

Eudial allungò un pezzetto di pesce a Lili e la gattina lo prese delicatamente dalla sua mano, tornando in fretta ad acciambellarsi sulle gambe di Giles.  
\- Sono un po' gelosa, - disse Eudial sorridendo - quella dovrebbe essere la mia gatta e invece non si scosta un attimo da te. -  
\- Devi stare attenta, Xini hai una concorrente. - Disse Spike guardando l'ex dea.  
Xinuxunil guardò la gatta, preoccupata, poi si rese conto che il vampiro stava scherzando e sorrise, arrossendo leggermente.  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non preoccuparti, ora ci penso io. Vieni qui, Lili. - Disse allungando una mano verso la gatta, chiamandola col suo potere.  
Lili alzò il muso di scatto, guardando Eudial affascinata, ma non si mosse finché Giles non annuì leggermente dandole mentalmente il comando di andare.  
Eudial la prese in braccio, carezzandole il dorso morbido come velluto e la guardò, seria.  
\- Strano... Di solito quando uso il mio potere per chiamare gli animali, vengono subito. Stavolta sembrava quasi resistere... Credi che abbia qualcosa che non va? - Chiese cercando lo sguardo di Giles. - L'unica altra volta che è successo è stato quando avevo perso i poteri... -  
L'Osservatore sembrò quasi spaventato per un attimo, poi sorrise rassicurante.  
\- Sono certo che non è nulla di preoccupante. Forse sei solo un po' stanca, non dimenticarti che sei stata molto male, è normale metterci qualche tempo a riprendersi completamente. Probabilmente è anche colpa mia, ti ho fatta faticare troppo in allenamento in questi giorni. -  
\- Io mi sento bene, ma forse hai ragione... Oh, guardate! Michiru sta per iniziare a suonare! -  
Giles guardò verso il palco, lieto che il diversivo avesse fatto cadere il discorso. Detestava mentire a Eudial e si disse che avrebbe dovuto stare più attento. Di certo non si aspettava che Lili potesse essersi tanto legata a lui da poter resistere al richiamo di Eudial e per un attimo i dubbi lo assalirono. Era giusto quello che stava facendo? Quel potere oscuro avrebbe avuto conseguenze negative?  
Guardò Eudial, Spike e Xini che sorridevano ascoltando la musica del violino e ogni interrogativo si dissolse in un attimo. Quel potere li avrebbe protetti, grazie ad esso era stato in grado di salvare Eudial, no, quello non poteva essere sbagliato.

Michiru si appoggiò con la schiena al tronco di uno degli alberi del giardino e guardò le stelle che brillavano luminose in cielo. Era una serata fredda, ma il cielo era limpido e non c'era la Luna a offuscare la loro luce. La ragazza sentì i passi di Haruka accanto a sè e inclinò leggermente la testa per guardarla.  
\- Lo senti anche tu? -  
La ragazza bionda annuì.  
\- C'è qualcosa nell'aria. Stanotte succederà qualcosa. -  
Michiru guardò in direzione della porta del ristorante nel sentire le voci di gente che ne usciva e scorse l'Osservatore che stava parlando animatamente con la ragazza al suo fianco, mentre Eudial e Spike ascoltavano divertiti.  
Michiru sorrise leggermente nel vederli tanti sereni. In passato avevano avuto parecchi contrasti con Giles ed Eudial, ma alla fine si era resa conto che l'Osservatore era una brava persona e che Eudial era cambiata enormemente da quando l'avevano conosciuta.  
\- Sembra che non si siano accorti di nulla. Credi che dovremmo avvertirli? -  
Haruka si strinse nelle spalle, lei era ancora ostile nei loro confronti anche se non pensava più che fossero una minaccia..  
\- Mah, se vuoi, anche se io ritengo che avere quei quattro fra i piedi complicherebbe le cose... -  
\- Haruka guarda! - La interruppe Michiru indicando in alto.  
Una grande sfera di fuoco stava solcando il cielo sopra di loro tracciando una scia luminosa sopra le loro teste.  
La meteora sparì dietro gli alberi e pochi secondi dopo si sentì un forte rumore in lontananza.  
Le due senshi si avvicinarono a Giles ed Eudial.  
\- Avete visto anche voi? Era reale? -  
Eudial le guardò stupita.  
\- Era una meteora. Perchè avrebbe dovuto essere irreale? -  
Haruka e Michiru si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi la guerriera di Nettuno riprese a parlare.  
\- Abbiamo avuto dei presagi, forse un nuovo nemico. Per un attimo abbiamo pensato che anche la meteora fosse una visione, ma se l'avete vista anche voi è ovvio che non è così. -  
\- Che genere di presagi? - Chiese Giles. - Forse ne ho sentito parlare nei miei libri. -  
Michiru stava per rispondere quando fu interrotta da un grido soffocato di Xinuxunil.  
\- Il cielo, guardate il cielo!! -  
Alzarono gli occhi contemporaneamente e per un attimo ebbero l'impressione che il tempo si fosse fermato: centinaia di altre palle di fuoco stavano piovendo sulla città e una di esse sembrava dirigersi proprio verso di loro.

Giles guardò la palla di fuoco che si avvicinava inesorabilmente e presto non ebbe più dubbi: li avrebbe colpiti in pieno prima che avessero il tempo di fuggire. Il panico lo paralizzò per qualche istante, poi si rese conto confusamente che le due senshi si erano trasformate e che Eudial si era messa davanti a lui, Xini e Spike come per proteggerli e si stava preparando ad usare i poteri.  
Il potere oscuro.  
Quello era il momento per usarlo.  
Strinse la croce d'argento e si concentrò, sentendo la forza magica che cresceva, accumulandosi nel suo corpo e aspettò il momento giusto per rilasciarla.  
Sentì le due senshi scagliare il loro attacco ed Eudial formare una specie di scudo e in quel momento lasciò che il potere dirompesse verso la cometa. Era molto più forte di quanto non si aspettasse e Giles lo sentiva scorrere attraverso ogni cellula del suo corpo senza riuscire minimamente a controllarlo: era come una corrente inarrestabile che scaturiva dal suo corpo e colpiva qualunque cosa si trovasse intorno a loro.  
La cometa si dissolse, polverizzata da quella forza distruttiva, mentre tutti i vetri del ristorante esplosero in migliaia di frantumi e parecchi degli alberi del giardino caddero a terra divelti.  
Haruka e Michiru fissarono Eudial stupefatte, convinte che la fonte di quel potere enorme fosse stata lei e la ragazza stessa si guardò intorno, confusa.  
Giles lasciò andare la croce, l'aveva stretta talmente forte che il motivo che la decorava gli era rimasto impresso sul palmo con un livido, e si rese conto solo in quel momento che Lili gli aveva affondato le unghie nella spalla graffiandolo. Vide il sangue sul viso di Eudial e degli altri che colava da molti piccoli taglietti e capì che erano stati i frammenti di vetro delle finestre a colpirli come centinaia di minuscoli proiettili. Si accorse di essere stato colpito anche lui solo passandosi una mano sul volto e ritirandola sporca di sangue. Non sentiva dolore.  
Per fortuna nessuno sembrava ferito in modo grave e Giles si sentì orgoglioso del potere che gli aveva permesso di salvare le persone che amava da una morte orribile.  
Poi Eudial si lasciò cadere a terra scoppiando a piangere e lui e Spike corsero al suo fianco.  
\- Sei ferita? - Chiese il vampiro ansiosamente ed Eudial scosse la testa.  
\- Non volevo... - Singhiozzò. - Non volevo causare tutto questo... Non volevo ferirvi... -  
Giles sentì una fitta al cuore: Eudial credeva di essere stata lei a causare quell'esplosione di potere! E ne era terrorizzata.  
L'Osservatore ne capì il motivo immediatamente. Già una volta Eudial aveva perso il controllo dei suoi poteri di fronte ad Haruka e Michiru e quella volta le senshi avevano minacciato di ucciderla o di rimandarla sul suo pianeta se fosse successo di nuovo.  
Sentendosi in colpa per quelle lacrime, Giles l'abbracciò tenendola stretta, fissando le due senshi con uno sguardo di sfida.  
\- Non è successo niente di grave, nessuno si è fatto male. Non piangere, va tutto bene ora. -  
\- Ma Giles! C'è qualcosa che non va in me! Prima non sono riuscita a chiamare Lili e ora è successo questo! -  
Michiru le prese una mano con delicatezza e la strinse leggermente.  
\- Non importa, Eudial. Il tuo potere ha salvato la vita a tutti noi, non intendiamo condannarti per aver esagerato, era una situazione di emergenza e siamo stati tutti colti di sorpresa. Cerca solo di allenarti per riuscire a controllarlo meglio, ok? -  
Eudial guardò Giles con aria smarrita, come a cercare conforto nello sguardo dell'Osservatore e Giles si sentì ancora più in colpa. A quel punto sarebbe bastata una sola parola per rassicurarla, sarebbe bastato confessare che non era stata lei a causare quell'esplosione per cancellare quello sguardo terrorizzato dai suoi occhi... Avrebbe solo dovuto dire la verità, quello era il momento adatto per dimostrare a se stesso di non essere schiavo di quel potere nero.  
Eudial non aspettava altro che una parola di conforto da lui, ma Giles continuò ad abbracciarla restando in silenzio.


	15. Rest in Peace

Xinuxunil si avvicinò a Giles e si strinse a lui tremando. Quella meteora li aveva quasi uccisi e lei non riusciva ancora ad accettare di essere diventata mortale, di non poter fare assolutamente nulla per sfuggire alla morte.  
L'Osservatore era inginocchiato a terra e stringeva ancora Eudial fra le braccia e allargò un braccio per stringere a sè anche Xini.  
\- Ripper, andiamo a casa, ti prego! -  
\- Sempre che ci sia ancora la casa. - Disse Spike. - Quelle meteore sono cadute su tutta la città. -  
Un silenzio pesante seguì le parole del vampiro.  
Eudial si asciugò gli occhi con una mano.  
\- Ma che cosa erano? Perchè sono cadute proprio su Tokyo? È possibile che gli astronomi non si siano accorti del loro arrivo? -  
Haruka e Michiru si erano allontanate di pochi passi per usare i loro comunicatori e la combattente di Nettuno si riavvicinò a loro.  
\- Abbiamo contattato le altre senshi. Stanno tutte bene, ma in città ci sono stati moltissimi danni.-  
Giles annuì.  
\- L'importante è questo, ai danni si può rimediare. Andiamo a casa, se non è stata distrutta cercherò casi analoghi nei miei libri. -  
Lasciò andare Eudial e Xini e cercò di rialzarsi, ma la vista gli si offuscò per qualche istante e le gambe si rifiutarono di sostenerlo, costringendolo a ricadere in ginocchio.  
\- Giles, che hai?! -  
\- Ripper, stai male?! -  
Le due ragazze lo guardavano spaventate, ma l'Osservatore fece loro un cenno rassicurante.  
\- Non è nulla, solo un piccolo capogiro, sto bene. -  
Michiru si chinò su di lui e gli prese un polso, cercando il battito.  
\- Forse è una reazione allo spavento di prima, non capita tutti i giorni di rischiare di morire schiacciati da una meteora. Andiamo tutti a riposare, se questo è un segno del nuovo nemico ne avremo bisogno. -  
Eudial e Spike aiutarono Giles a rialzarsi e si avviarono verso il furgone: i finestrini erano esplosi come tutti i vetri dei dintorni, ma il veicolo non aveva subito altri danni.

Giles si appoggiò allo schienale del sedile con un sospiro: passata l'esaltazione per aver annientato la meteora, si sentiva esausto, come svuotato da ogni energia e il senso di colpa per aver mentito a Eudial non contribuiva di certo a farlo stare meglio. Era la prima volta che l'uso dei poteri lo faceva sentire così, di solito si sentiva pieno di energie.  
Xini era seduta accanto a lui e gli aveva affondato il viso contro il braccio, silenziosa. Giles sapeva che era spaventata e la tenne stretta protettivamente.  
Eudial gli prese una mano e lo guardò tristemente.  
\- È colpa mia vero? -  
\- Non dire così, ti prego. Non è colpa tua, te lo assicuro, non hai fatto nulla di male. -  
La ragazza lo guardò, poco convinta, e iniziò a pulirgli il sangue sul viso con un fazzoletto pulito.  
\- Guarda, sei pieno di tagli... -  
Giles tentò di sorriderle senza riuscirci troppo bene e le sfiorò una guancia con la mano.  
\- Non è nulla, non mi fanno male. Anche tu sei piena di graffi... -  
\- Scusa. Non volevo ferirti. Mi dispiace tanto. -  
L'Osservatore chiuse gli occhi, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo triste della ragazza e la strinse a sè.  
Sapere che Eudial soffriva per colpa sua lo faceva stare male, ma si rendeva conto che non le avrebbe detto la verità. Se quella sofferenza era il prezzo da pagare per essere in grado di proteggere lei, Xini e Spike, allora era un male necessario, che avrebbe sopportato.

Tera girò intorno a un mucchio di rottami bruciacchiati senza scomporsi e proseguì il cammino verso la casa di Giles cercando di pensare a una vendetta efficace.  
La pioggia di meteore non la preoccupava più di tanto, come cacciatrice aveva visto cose peggiori e in ogni caso era compito degli Osservatori indagare su quel genere di cose. Quello che le interessava era svolgere il suo compito alla perfezione e prendersi la rivincita su Giles. Il pensiero che quell'Osservatore fallito avesse potuto avere la meglio su di lei le era intollerabile.  
Doveva trovare un modo per vendicarsi. Certo, non poteva denunciarlo al Consiglio degli Osservatori a causa dell'incantesimo, ma avrebbe potuto fare in modo che fosse lui stesso a farsi scoprire.  
Tera sogghignò al pensiero di quello che gli avrebbero fatto gli altri Osservatori. Sicuramente lo avrebbero licenziato e forse lo avrebbero rinchiuso da qualche parte, considerandolo un pericolo. Era successo in passato, con Cacciatrici fuori controllo, lo aveva saputo leggendo i rapporti e alcuni degli Osservatori che avevano tentato di costringerla ad obbedire avevano tentato di spaventarla con quella minaccia, ma Tera sapeva di svolgere troppo bene il suo lavoro perché osassero metterla in atto.  
Suonò alla porta della casa di Giles e guardò con disgusto i graffi sul viso di Eudial che le aveva aperto.  
\- Cos'è, l'ultima moda in fatto di make-up o devi solo girare un film horror? -  
\- Noto con dispiacere che le meteore non ti hanno colpita, Tera. -  
\- Il dispiacere è reciproco. Dov'è il fallito? Ah, scusa, meglio specificare, in questa casa c'è un'altissima concentrazione di falliti, potresti confonderti. L'Osservatore fallito intendevo. -  
Eudial si costrinse a restare calma, dopo quello che era successo la sera prima, aveva il terrore di poter perdere nuovamente il controllo dei suoi poteri come era successo quando aveva distrutto l'auto di Haruka.  
\- Giles sta ancora dormendo, non sta molto bene, una di quelle meteore ci ha quasi colpito ieri. -  
\- Peccato che abbia mancato il bersaglio. -  
\- Non che la cosa mi faccia piacere, ma visto che Giles non può, oggi dovremo allenarci insieme.-  
\- Tanto varrebbe farlo col sacco da allenamento, l'ultima volta che abbiamo combattuto sul serio ti sei fatta male subito. I combattimenti fatti col fallito che ci controllava non contano visto che non potevamo mettere forza nei colpi. -  
\- Quella volta non conta, non stavo bene. -  
\- Bella scusa, complimenti. Potevi trovare qualcosa di più originale, sottospecie di imitazione di Cacciatrice. -  
Eudial sorrise sinistramente.  
\- Oggi Giles non c'è. Che ne dici di verificare chi ha ragione? -  
Tera rispose al suo sguardo di sfida.  
\- Bene, ma poi non correre a lamentarti dal fallito se ti fai male. -  
\- Vedremo chi si lamenterà alla fine. -  
Le due ragazze si avviarono verso la soffitta.

Giles si era svegliato sentendo il campanello della porta, ma era rimasto a letto, al caldo sotto le coperte. Xini doveva essersi alzata qualche tempo prima, senza svegliarlo, perché non era lì accanto a lui.  
Dopo una notte di sonno si sentiva molto meglio, anche se sentiva il bisogno di riposare ancora un po' per recuperare completamente le energie. Sentiva di nuovo il potere dentro di sè, forte anche se il suo corpo era ancora stanco.  
Sorrise nello scorgere sul comodino dalla sua parte del letto un vassoio con la colazione e un biglietto di Xini che gli diceva di riposarsi e che lei sarebbe andata per qualche ora a casa di Usagi. La ragazza gli aveva anche lasciato qualche libro accanto al vassoio.  
Giles prese un biscotto dal vassoio e lo guardò con tenerezza prima di addentarlo: a vederne la forma irregolare e il colore leggermente bruciacchiato doveva averli fatti Xini. Per lui quelli erano i biscotti più buoni del mondo perché lei ci aveva messo tutto il suo amore nel prepararli. Giles sapeva anche che spesso Xini si vedeva con Usagi e le sue amiche e che loro le davano molti consigli per abituarsi a vivere come un essere umano.  
Si sentiva sereno quella mattina e anche il senso di colpa provato la sera prima si era molto attenuato: in fondo quello che stava facendo era a fin di bene, no? Passato lo spavento immediato, Eudial si era ripresa in fretta, e anche Xini si era tranquillizzata. Andava tutto bene.  
Ascoltò i rumori provenienti dal piano di sopra: Eudial e Tera si stavano allenando con molto impegno anche senza di lui.  
L'Osservatore guardò Lili addormentata sul cuscino accanto a lui, poi aprì uno dei libri e sorrise prendendo un altro biscotto: da quando aveva ottenuto il potere oscuro aveva sentito pochissimo l'esigenza di dormire, sostenuto ed elettrizzato da quell'enorme forza magica che sentiva dentro di sè, ma ora era molto piacevole restare a letto al caldo a leggere e mangiare biscotti sapendo di essere stato in grado di proteggere la sua famiglia.


	16. Kurohoshi

Giles alzò gli occhi dal libro sentendo la porta della stanza che si apriva e si ritrovò a fissare Spike.  
Il vampiro chiuse la porta e rimase per qualche istante in ascolto dei rumori che venivano dal piano di sopra per accertarsi che Eudial e Tera fossero tanto impegnate nel combattimento da poter escludere l'eventualità che una di loro potesse scendere e sentire quello che aveva da dire.  
\- Ti senti meglio, Rupert? -  
L'Osservatore annuì, leggermente perplesso per il tono piatto di Spike.  
\- Si, grazie. Avevo solo bisogno di riposare. Anzi, forse è ora che mi vesta, voglio fare qualche ricerca sulle meteore di ieri... - Spostò di lato le coperte e si alzò dal letto indossando una vestaglia di velluto nero. Alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto un po' preoccupato per i rumori che provenivano dal piano di sopra. - E forse è meglio che controlli quelle due prima che si ammazzino a vicenda... -  
Spike continuò a fissarlo in silenzio, serio e Giles gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, leggermente a disagio per l'aria tetra del vampiro.  
\- Sei venuto solo per chiedermi come sto? - Gli chiese voltandogli le spalle per scegliere i vestiti nell'armadio.  
\- Si. La magia nera può distruggere il corpo di chi la pratica. -  
Giles interruppe di colpo quello che stava facendo lasciando cadere a terra un maglione nero.  
\- La magia nera? - Chiese cercando di suonare sorpreso mentre le sue dita si stringevano inconsciamente intorno alla croce d'argento.  
\- So quello che stai facendo, Rupert. - Disse semplicemente Spike e l'Osservatore si voltò lentamente a guardarlo.  
\- E cosa sapresti, esattamente? - Gli chiese con un'espressione a metà tra lo spaventato e il minaccioso.  
\- Che ci stai raccontando un sacco di bugie, per esempio. Che ti sei impossessato di un potere pericoloso che probabilmente non sei nemmeno in grado di controllare. -  
\- Stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze, Spike. -  
\- E allora giurami che è stata davvero Eudial a distruggere la meteora ieri. - Spike lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi riprese a parlare vedendo che Giles restava in silenzio. - Vedi? Non puoi farlo. -  
Lili soffiò verso il vampiro e raggiunse Giles saltandogli sulla spalla. L'Osservatore fece un passo verso Spike, la croce stretta nella mano.  
\- Tu non le dirai nulla. -  
Spike sostenne il suo sguardo con un'espressione gelida.  
\- Se non le dirò nulla non sarà certo per le tue minacce, ma perché non voglio che soffra ancora. E lo farebbe se sapesse quello che stai facendo. Santo Cielo, Rupert! Non ti rendi conto di quello che stai diventando? -  
\- Sono sempre io, Spike. Solo che ora sono finalmente in grado di proteggere Eudial e Xini. È questo l'unico motivo per cui l'ho fatto. E posso controllarlo, credimi. -  
Il vampiro sospirò.  
\- Voglio sperarlo. Ma il tuo è un gioco pericoloso, Rupert. -  
\- Non sono affari tuoi, Spike. Sono perfettamente in grado di gestire la situazione senza i tuoi consigli. -  
Il viso di Spike si indurì alle parole dell'Osservatore e si avvicinò a lui minacciosamente.  
\- Fai quello che ti pare, ma ti avviso, Rupert, se farai soffrire Eudial, se la metterai in pericolo, te la farò pagare e tutta la magia del mondo non potrà aiutarti. -  
Il vampiro gli voltò le spalle e uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta.  
Giles allentò la presa sulla croce e lasciò che il pendente gli ricadesse sul petto. Era agitato, non si era aspettato che Spike potesse scoprirlo e temeva che il vampiro prima o poi avrebbe raccontato tutto a Eudial e a Xini. Forse avrebbe dovuto usare un incantesimo come quello che aveva posto su Tera...  
Scosse la testa. Ma cosa stava pensando? Fare una cosa del genere a Spike? Da quando avevano evocato Xinuxunil, lui e il vampiro erano diventati amici, avevano affrontato insieme molti pericoli ed era stato proprio Spike ad evitare che facesse qualche follia quando Eudial era morta. Inoltre era la persona di cui Eudial era innamorata, come poteva anche solo pensare di usare la magia nera su di lui?  
Forse Spike aveva ragione, forse il potere gli stava davvero prendendo la mano, ma ormai sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito più a rinunciare a quel fuoco che gli scorreva nelle vene facendolo sentire forte come non lo era mai stato. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere aiuto per tirarsi fuori da quella situazione, ma non lo avrebbe fatto, se ne rendeva conto perfettamente.  
Strinse a sè Lili cercando di non pensare a quello che gli sarebbe successo in futuro. Quando aveva aperto il libro aveva fatto una scelta e ora non poteva più tornare indietro, ormai non gli restava altro da fare che andare avanti. Doveva fissare la sua mente sullo scopo che si era prefisso e proseguire a ogni costo.

Eudial cadde indietro, colpita dal calcio di Tera, ma si rialzò con un movimento agile e rispose all'attacco della Cacciatrice colpendola velocemente per quattro o cinque volte prima di allontanarsi da lei con un salto.  
Le due ragazze si fermarono per qualche istante per riprendere fiato, continuando a fissarsi minacciosamente. Fino a quel momento nessuna delle due era riuscita a prevalere sull'altra ed entrambe erano piene di graffi e lividi su tutto il corpo, ma non erano disposte ad arrendersi.  
Eudial si avvicinò alla rastrelliera delle armi e ne staccò una spada di legno da allenamento e Tera la imitò. Le due ragazze tornarono al centro della stanza, preparandosi ad attaccare, ma furono interrotte dall'arrivo di Giles.  
\- Basta così. - Disse seccamente l'Osservatore. - Vi siete allenate abbastanza per oggi, ora venite ad aiutarmi con le ricerche. -  
Tera abbassò la spada con un sorrisino ironico.  
\- Ma guarda chi è arrivato. Non eri malato? Peccato, speravo che ci lasciassi le penne. -  
Eudial le lanciò uno sguardo gelido.  
\- Cretina. -  
\- Dovresti essere contenta che sia arrivato paparino, carina, almeno ti sei risparmiata l'umiliazione di essere battuta. -  
\- Ma se ti reggi a malapena in piedi?! Ti avrei annientata nel giro di due secondi! -  
Tera strinse la presa sulla spada di legno, alzandola davanti al viso.  
\- Vuoi verificarlo? -  
\- Quando vuoi! -  
Le due ragazze si prepararono a scattare, ma Giles si avvicinò, irritato e afferrò un polso di Eudial e uno di Tera, trascinandole verso la libreria.  
\- Ho detto basta! Dovete uccidere i vampiri, non ammazzarvi tra voi! -  
Tera si liberò dalla stretta di Giles con un movimento secco della mano e lo fissò furiosa.  
\- Non osare mettermi le mani addosso, razza di pervertito! -  
Giles le mise in mano una pila di libri senza nemmeno degnarla di una risposta e fece la stessa cosa con Eudial.  
\- Cercate ogni riferimento a meteore, piogge di fuoco, incendi dalle origini inspiegabili. Se è una cosa che ha a che fare con qualche demone dobbiamo scoprirlo. -  
Le due ragazze sedettero in terra e aprirono i libri, badando a tenersi lontane fra di loro. Tera tirò fuori un lettore cd e si mise gli auricolari, ignorando completamente Eudial e Giles.  
\- Xini non ne sapeva nulla? - Chiese Eudial sottovoce.  
\- Ne ha visti molti di fatti inspiegabili in vita sua, ma non ricorda niente di simile. Ha visto cadere qualche meteora, ma erano tutti fenomeni naturali e mai tante tutte insieme. -  
\- A proposito, dov'è ora? -  
\- Con Usagi e le sue amiche. Sarebbero andate a esaminare i danni causati dalle meteore e poi in biblioteca a fare ricerche nella cronaca più recente. -  
Eudial annuì, tornando a chinarsi sul libro. Aveva la vaga impressione di aver già visto un fenomeno come quello della sera prima, ma non riusciva a ricordare quando e dove, era come l'ombra di un ricordo lontanissimo nel tempo che non riusciva ad afferrare.  
Quel pensiero e il timore di non riuscire a controllare i suoi poteri l'avevano tormentata tutta la notte. Si sentiva nervosa, ma almeno la lotta con la Cacciatrice le aveva permesso di sfogare un po' della sua frustrazione.  
Si strofinò la fronte distrattamente, la sentiva calda e le faceva un po' male, probabilmente a causa di un colpo di Tera. Le due Cacciatrici avevano lottato seriamente e se Giles non fosse arrivato, probabilmente avrebbero finito per farsi male, ma Eudial era stata contenta di poter finalmente affrontare Tera ad armi pari e dimostrarle che non era inferiore a lei.  
Chiuse il primo libro e alzò lo sguardo ad osservare uno dei frammenti di meteora che Haruka e Michiru avevano raccolto la sera prima: alcuni di essi erano stati affidati a Setsuna perché li esaminasse, ma le due ragazze ne avevano dati un paio a Giles nel caso che potessero essergli utili per le sue ricerche. Erano due frammenti piuttosto piccoli di quello che sembrava metallo fuso annerito dal fuoco ma che lasciava intravedere in alcuni punti chiazze di colore argenteo con striature dorate. Eudial allungò la mano a prenderne uno, ma non appena le sue dita lo sfiorarono, il bruciore alla fronte divenne insopportabile e decine di immagini confuse si affollarono nella sua mente sovrapponendosi fra loro.

Tera sfogliò i libri scrupolosamente, ma la sua attenzione non era rivolta alle meteore, quanto alla ricerca di un modo per spezzare l'incantesimo che Giles aveva posto su di lei oppure di qualcosa da usare contro di lui per fargliela pagare. Stava girando lentamente le pagine ingiallite dal tempo cercando qualunque cosa che potesse esserle utile, quando un grido di Eudial, tanto forte da sovrastare la musica del lettore cd, attirò la sua attenzione.  
La ragazza era crollata in ginocchio gridando e si copriva il viso con le mani, una delle quali stringeva ancora convulsamente il frammento di meteora.  
Giles era scattato in piedi ed era chino su di lei, cercando di capire cosa le stesse succedendo, poi vide la pietra che riluceva leggermente e le afferrò un polso con violenza, costringendola ad aprire la mano e a lasciare cadere il pezzo di meteora.  
Eudial smise di gridare e l'Osservatore le prese anche l'altro polso, scostandole le mani dal viso con delicatezza, trasalendo nel vedere il simbolo nero a forma di stella che era apparso sulla fronte della ragazza e riluceva di riflessi scuri.


	17. They Came From the Past

Tera balzò in piedi strappandosi via gli auricolari e fissò inorridita il viso di Eudial.  
\- Cos'è quella roba?! Non è normale! L'ho sempre saputo che in questa casa non c'è nessuno di normale! -  
Giles non le prestò la minima attenzione, preoccupato per Eudial.  
Improvvisamente il simbolo nero sulla fronte della ragazza iniziò a scolorirsi, come riassorbito dalla pelle della ragazza e scomparve in pochi secondi.  
Eudial si appoggiò a Giles ansimando e lo guardò con un'espressione sofferente. L'Osservatore la sostenne, spaventato da quella crisi tanto improvvisa, e le asciugò le lacrime che le bagnavano il viso.  
\- Cosa ti è successo? È stato il frammento di meteora? Come ti senti ora? -  
La ragazza si aggrappò al maglione dell'Osservatore, tentando di rialzarsi da terra, ma aveva l'impressione di non riuscire a mantenere l'equilibrio, la stanza sembrava girarle intorno e si strinse a lui come per cercare un punto fermo. Giles la sostenne, abbracciandola protettivamente: la sentiva tremare contro di lui, ma il respiro di lei si stava lentamente calmando.  
\- Erano nella mia mente... - Sussurrò Eudial con voce flebile. - Potevo vedere con i loro occhi, sentire i loro pensieri... ma era tutto così confuso... -  
\- Loro? Chi sono loro? -  
\- Non lo so... Era come essere in un posto con tante persone che parlavano contemporaneamente, non riuscivo a capirlo bene, ma credo che fossero simili a noi... E poi la fronte mi faceva male, bruciava in modo insopportabile! -  
\- Ti è apparso uno strano simbolo sulla fronte quando hai preso in mano la meteora. -  
Eudial si staccò bruscamente da Giles guardandolo angosciata.  
\- Un simbolo? Che simbolo?! -  
\- Una stella a cinque punte. Nera. Proprio in questo punto. - Rispose Giles sfiorandole il centro della fronte con un dito.  
Eudial si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
\- Una stella nera... Come questa? -  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante e fu avvolta da un lampo di luce che si dissolse lasciandola vestita con gli abiti che Giles le aveva visto addosso quando si erano incontrati la prima volta: morbidi pantaloni e top rossi, una gonna sfrangiata nera e al collo un collarino con una stella nera identica a quella che prima le era apparsa in fronte.  
Giles annuì, sorpreso da quella trasformazione.  
Eudial sospirò voltando le spalle all'osservatore e guardando fuori dalla finestra pensierosamente.  
\- Credevo che questo momento non sarebbe mai arrivato... -  
Giles non riuscì a decifrare il tono della ragazza. Si avvicinò cautamente a lei e le posò una mano sulla spalla. Sentì che Eudial si irrigidiva leggermente a quel contatto, ma non si mosse.  
\- È strano Giles... - Proseguì lei e Giles si accorse della tensione nella sua voce. - ...avevo iniziato a credere di poter vivere davvero come una persona normale nonostante i vampiri... Ci credevo davvero, Giles! Anche se alla fine ci troviamo nei guai c'erano sempre momenti in cui mi sentivo  
parte di una famiglia... Era bello sapere che mi consideravi tua figlia... -  
L'Osservatore avrebbe voluto guardarla in faccia, ma Eudial non accennò a voltarsi, continuando a fissare le foglie gialle degli alberi fuori dalla finestra con un'espressione assente. Giles sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena: la sentiva così lontana... e poi che intendeva con quelle parole?  
\- Perchè parli in questo modo? Come... come se fosse tutto finito? -  
Eudial si lasciò sfuggire un breve sospiro e Giles vide una lacrima che le scivolava lungo la guancia.  
\- Sono qui Giles... Non pensavo che sarebbero mai tornati e invece sono qui... Ora me ne rendo conto, sento la loro presenza... -  
Giles la afferrò per un braccio e la costrinse bruscamente a girarsi verso di lui.  
\- Ma di chi stai parlando?! Chi sono questi "loro"?! Accidenti, dimmelo! -  
Eudial chinò la testa.  
\- I Death Busters. -  
\- Intendi dire che vengono dal tuo pianeta? È per questo che hai reagito in quel toccando quel frammento di meteora? -  
Eudial annuì debolmente.  
\- Pensi... pensi che siano tornati a prenderti? -  
\- Non lo so. Non so che intenzioni abbiano! Di sicuro non pacifiche a vedere le meteore... Ora mi ricordo dove avevo visto quella pioggia di fuoco... -  
\- Tu avevi già visto una cosa del genere? Perchè non ce l'hai detto? - La interruppe Giles.  
\- Non riuscivo a ricordarmene, mi è tornato in mente solo ora... Era un vecchio filmato di un attacco a un pianeta... le meteore vengono usate per impiantare in profondità nella terra le uova dei demoni che poi si schiuderanno in caso di necessità. È una tecnica poco usata, di solito si preferisce usare demoni personalizzati e creati al momento... -  
\- Non importa. Qualunque cosa sia, se restiamo uniti possiamo sconfiggerla. Non preoccuparti. -  
Giles si avvicinò per abbracciarla, ma Eudial arretrò di scatto e scoppiò di nuovo a piangere.  
\- Devo andare via, Giles. Se hanno sentito la mia presenza verranno qui, non voglio mettervi in pericolo! E poi devo sapere cosa vogliono. -  
L'Osservatore la guardò ansiosamente ricordando la notte in cui l'aveva vista piangere di nostalgia per il suo pianeta.  
\- Eudial... Vuoi tornare da loro? Tornerai ad essere parte dei Death Busters? -  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so, non so cosa voglio, Giles! So solo che se resto sarete tutti in pericolo! -  
L'inglese la strinse dolcemente fra le braccia carezzandole i capelli per tranquillizzarla.  
\- Nessuno ti deve costringere a fare quello che non vuoi, Eu, e non hai bisogno di fuggire. Qui sei al sicuro. Anche se si fossero accorti di te e venissero qui, noi saremo pronti a difenderti. Possiamo farlo e nessuno si farà male, te lo prometto. Ora sei confusa e spaventata, ma hai solo bisogno di tempo per pensare. Quando avrai preso una decisione la accetterò, qualunque essa sia, te lo prometto. -

Tera aveva ascoltato il loro discorso a bocca aperta: e così quella falsa cacciatrice veniva da un altro pianeta?! Guardò Eudial e Giles che sembravano essersi scordati completamente della sua presenza e si rese conto che finalmente aveva trovato un modo per vendicarsi di Giles. Silenziosamente si avviò verso le scale.

Spike tirò un calcio a un sasso rabbiosamente, guardando la gente che passeggiava nella strada principale e badando a restare nell'ombra del vicolo. Era ancora giorno, ma il vampiro era uscito lo stesso, la discussione con Giles lo aveva innervosito molto più di quanto non pensasse e improvvisamente aveva trovato insopportabile restare in casa.  
Era preoccupato per Eudial, prima o poi la verità sarebbe saltata fuori e lei ne avrebbe sofferto, ma non se la sentiva di essere lui a dirglielo, in fondo sperava che l'Osservatore fosse ancora in tempo per rendersi conto del suo errore e fermarsi prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
In un certo senso capiva Giles, era terribile non poter proteggere le persone amate, sapere di essere il più debole del gruppo, rendersi conto giorno dopo giorno di essere solo un peso inutile. E considerando gli eventi degli ultimi mesi, in fondo era stato Giles quello che aveva sofferto di più senza essere in grado di fare nulla. Durante lo scontro con Birurugatesu, Xinuxunil si era sacrificata per impedire che Emmessen uccidesse l'Osservatore e Spike era certo che Giles non se lo fosse mai perdonato.  
Probabilmente anche lui nella sua situazione avrebbe desiderato un potere maggiore, ma la magia nera era estremamente pericolosa. Quel tipo di forza magica non dava mai niente per niente, c'era sempre un prezzo da pagare e di solito era alto.  
Giles lo sapeva, di questo Spike ne era certo, con la sua cultura non poteva non esserne al corrente, quindi la sua era stata una scelta deliberata ed era questo a fare infuriare il vampiro.  
Possibile che fosse stato tanto stupido da gettarsi volontariamente a braccia aperte verso un pericolo tanto evidente?  
Il potere lo stava cambiando, Spike lo vedeva chiaramente, l'Osservatore stava diventando schiavo di quella forza oscura sempre di più. Bastava vedere anche solo il modo in cui si vestiva e lo sguardo inquietante che a volte appariva nei suoi occhi per rendersene conto. Era incredibile che Eudial e Xini non si fossero accorte di nulla, ma forse loro non volevano vedere, forse il loro inconscio si rifiutava di capire che Giles si stava allontanando dalla luce, o forse erano troppo abituate a demoni e vampiri per capire...  
Stupido Osservatore! Non si rendeva conto che se lui fosse sprofondato nell'oscurità avrebbe trascinato tutti con sè? Eudial e Xini non sarebbero certo rimaste a guardare e lui... lui...  
\- Rupert, sei un idiota. - Mormorò il vampiro rabbiosamente. - Continua pure a giocare con la magia nera, dannati l'anima se vuoi, non me ne frega niente! -  
Spike rovesciò un bidone dell'immondizia con un calcio. Sapeva benissimo che se Giles si fosse perso, alla fine anche lui sarebbe andato a cercarlo.


	18. Dark Sides

Xinuxunil rilesse l'ultima frase sul libro ingiallito dagli anni, poi chiuse gli occhi e la ripetè tendendo una mano verso il peluche di Usagi appoggiato sul tavolo del fast food. Le cinque ragazze accanto a lei trattennero il respiro mentre il pupazzetto si sollevava in aria di qualche centimetro. Xini riaprì gli occhi e sorrise, lasciando ricadere il peluche.  
\- Fantastico! Ci sei riuscita! - Gridò Usagi abbracciandola con entusiasmo.  
Xini annuì soddisfatta: finalmente era riuscita ad imparare un semplice incantesimo e ad usarlo anche con quel corpo umano. Aveva iniziato a studiare di nascosto i libri di Giles da qualche settimana e finalmente aveva ottenuto un risultato! Non avrebbe mai riavuto i poteri di una dea, ma Ripper sarebbe stato sorpreso di scoprire che anche lei poteva aiutare nella caccia ai vampiri.  
\- Brava, - disse Minako - il signor Giles sarà felice di sapere che ti stai impegnando tanto. -  
\- Non ditegli nulla! Quando sarò diventata davvero brava voglio fargli una sorpresa! Ami, puoi insegnarmi a usare il computer? Willow mi ha detto che mi insegnerà qualcosa, ma dovremo parlare per e-mail perché le telefonate intercontinentali costano troppo. -  
\- Certo, ne sarò felice, ma come mai non lo hai chiesto a Eudial? -  
Xini si alzò in piedi di scatto, adombrandosi in volto.  
\- Perchè no! Scusate, vado in bagno. -  
Le cinque ragazze la guardarono stupite, poi Usagi si alzò per seguirla.  
\- Vado a vedere che ha, aspettatemi. -

Usagi spinse la porta dei bagni e cercò Xini con lo sguardo. Una delle porte era chiusa e la ragazza si avvicinò bussando leggermente.  
\- Xini? Sei qui? -  
Dall'interno del bagno non venne risposta, ma Usagi non si scoraggiò e bussò di nuovo.  
\- Lo so che sei lì. - Le disse con dolcezza.  
\- Lasciami sola. -  
\- C'è qualcosa che non va? Non tenerti tutto dentro, se ti sfoghi, poi starai meglio. -  
\- Non ho niente che non va! -  
\- È Eudial, vero? Avete litigato di nuovo? -  
Xini aprì la porta del bagno, guardandola e Usagi vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
\- No, - sospirò. - da quando ho un corpo mio non abbiamo più litigato. È sempre gentile con me, come posso litigare con una persona che si comporta così? -  
\- Sembra quasi che ti dispiaccia... -  
\- Forse è così. All'inizio ci detestavamo, poi, quando abbiamo unito le nostre menti per salvare Ripper, abbiamo stabilito un legame. Le voglio bene, l'ho sentita come una parte di me, ma spesso vorrei che non fosse così. Se ci detestassimo non mi sentirei tanto in colpa. -  
\- In colpa per cosa? -  
\- A volte non la sopporto! È sempre così perfetta! Fa sempre la cosa giusta, è forte, intelligente e tutti le vogliono bene. Se non ci fosse stata lei l'altra sera saremmo morti tutti. Lei ha annientato una meteora, mentre io sono riuscita solo a piangere come una stupida! E poi... poi Ripper le vuole così bene... Ogni tanto penso che se ci trovassimo entrambe in pericolo e lui potesse salvare solo una di noi, lui sceglierebbe Eudial... - Xini scoppiò a piangere. - Quando lei stava male... a volte ho pensato che... che se lei fosse morta, allora l'amore di Ripper sarebbe stato solo per me. È orribile, non trovi?! Sono una persona orribile! -  
Usagi la guardò singhiozzare e le prese delicatamente una mano.  
\- Sono certa che se Eudial fosse morta davvero avresti sofferto molto, non è così? -  
\- Non voglio che lei muoia! Non voglio che le succeda nulla di male, ma allora perché mi vengono in mente certe cose? -  
\- Non sei una persona orribile, Xini. Può succedere di avere brutti pensieri, fa parte della nostra natura umana. Nessuno può essere perfetto, abbiamo tutti un lato oscuro. -  
\- Io non dovrei averlo! Sono una dea, accidenti! Dovrei essere pura luce, essere al di sopra di queste cose! Il mio amore per Ripper dovrebbe essere puro, inattaccabile da sentimenti meschini come la gelosia! Eppure sono qui a tormentarmi perché non riesco più a capire quello che pensa!-  
\- È così quando dai il tuo cuore a qualcuno, devi accettare anche il fatto che potresti restare ferita, non puoi essere certa che i tuoi sentimenti siano corrisposti come vorresti, ma se vuoi amare qualcuno, allora devi anche fidarti di lui. -  
\- Ma è sempre così per gli esseri umani? Come fate a sopportarlo? -  
\- Ne vale la pena. Non ti senti incredibilmente felice quando sei con lui? -  
Xini annuì, sorridendo leggermente.  
\- Mi piace guardarlo mentre dorme, a volte. È così sereno, in quei momenti vorrei essere in grado di proteggerlo da tutto quello che può farlo soffrire. Forse è per questo che sono invidiosa di Eudial... Se fossi io la Cacciatrice potrei essere sempre accanto a lui e difenderlo... -  
\- È per questo che non vuoi che sia lei ad aiutarti con il computer? -  
\- Si. Voglio riuscire a fare qualcosa di buono da sola. Se Eudial mi aiutasse, allora sarebbe anche merito suo se io diventassi una strega potente, ma per una volta voglio che Ripper ammiri solo me. -

Tera inserì gli ultimi dati nel computer ed avviò l'elaborazione: calcolando la traiettoria di ognuna delle meteore cadute sulla città, forse sarebbe stata in grado di scoprire qualcosa di utile per trovare gli "amichetti" di Eudial, chiunque essi fossero. E allora avrebbe potuto avere la sua vendetta. Se lei fosse riuscita a mettere questi Death Busters sulle tracce della falsa Cacciatrice, allora Giles sarebbe stato costretto a usare i poteri per difenderla, facendosi scoprire. Lei sarebbe rimasta a guardare mentre il Consiglio degli Osservatori lo cacciava a calci nel sedere o lo sbatteva in prigione, oh si, avrebbe guardato con molta soddisfazione. E se quel fallito non avesse usato i poteri, allora i Death Busters si sarebbero ripresi Eudial e lui avrebbe comunque sofferto.  
Il pc finì di elaborare i dati e Tera esaminò la mappa della città, costellata di puntini rossi: le meteore sembravano aver formato dei cerchi intorno a una zona che apparentemente non era stata colpita e che corrispondeva a un vecchio parco dei divertimenti abbandonato in attesa di essere smantellato.  
Tera sogghignò, era certa di aver trovato il nascondiglio dei Death Busters.

Spike sentì la pelle di Eudial fremere sotto il tocco delle sue labbra e la ragazza si strinse a lui quasi con disperazione. Poco prima gli aveva raccontato piangendo del ritorno dei Death Busters, sembrava terrorizzata al pensiero di dover affrontare quella scelta. Il vampiro si era sentito sperduto nel sentire quelle parole, aveva paura di poter perdere l'unica donna che lo avesse mai amato, l'unica che fosse riuscita a svegliare il suo cuore anche quando non aveva ancora riavuto l'anima, poi di colpo si era sentito invadere dalla calma, derivata da una certezza: qualunque cosa lei avesse deciso, lui non si sarebbe separato da lei, a nessun costo.  
Le aveva preso il viso tra le mani, asciugandole le lacrime con un bacio tenero, poi l'aveva presa fra le braccia e l'aveva portata in camera tenendola stretta a sè.  
\- Non pensarci, non pensare a nulla ora. - Le aveva sussurrato e l'aveva sentita rilassarsi lentamente sotto il tocco delle sue carezze e dei suoi baci.  
Sentì la ragazza cercare il suo collo con le labbra e poco dopo i denti di lei lo trafissero provocandogli una fitta di dolore misto a desiderio. Spike la tenne stretta e ben presto la imitò, assaporando lentamente il sapore del sangue di lei.

Giles fissò la distesa scura del mare, nero come una massa di inchiostro in quella notte senza luna e agitato dal vento freddo che faceva sibilare le foglie degli alberi. Il rottame di quella che era stata l'auto di Eudial giaceva semi sommerso dalla marea poco più in là, simile allo scheletro di una qualche creatura grottesca e l'Osservatore ricordò il tuffo al cuore che aveva provato scorgendovi una figura immobile all'interno. Era esattamente in quel punto che, poco meno di un anno prima, l'aveva incontrata per la prima volta. Era stato lui a risvegliarla da un sonno durato cinque anni e sorrise leggermente ripensando a come l'avesse creduta un demone, poi il suo sorriso lentamente svanì. Non c'era nulla da ridere, in effetti. Conoscendola aveva dimenticato l'impressione provata in quel loro primo incontro, la certezza che lei fosse diversa, una creatura aliena, e aveva dimenticato anche quel dolore che le aveva letto negli occhi quando aveva scoperto di essere rimasta sola, quel dolore che gli aveva impedito di ucciderla e che li aveva avvicinati.  
Giles si sentiva il cuore pesante. Le aveva detto che avrebbe accettato qualunque decisione lei avesse preso, ma la sua anima sapeva che non era vero: se lei avesse deciso di andarsene, l'avrebbe lasciata libera, ma sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe morto dentro di lui, che non si sarebbe mai ripreso da quella perdita. Una voce oscura nella sua mente gli gridava di non permettere una cosa del genere, di costringerla a restare anche con la forza, ma l'Osservatore non si permetteva di ascoltarla, respingendola con tutte le sue forze. L'importante era che lei fosse felice, si disse, e la sofferenza che avrebbe provato lui non contava. Sentiva il potere nero che si agitava furiosamente dentro di sè, agitato come i suoi sentimenti e desiderò il conforto dell'abbraccio di Xinuxunil, anelando a quella luce da cui si stava allontanando sempre di più, contaminato dall'oscurità di quella magia. Ma non poteva andare da lei in quel momento, non in quello stato. Cadde in ginocchio sulla sabbia umida, coprendosi il volto con le mani, mentre un gemito soffocato gli sfuggiva dalle labbra. Lili si strusciò contro di lui, unica compagna in quella solitudine straziante.

Il gufo sorvolò la costa, in cerca di cibo, notando appena l'uomo inginocchiato sulla spiaggia e il gatto che gli stava vicino, stranamente indifferente all'aura di potere oscuro che si sprigionava dal corpo dell'umano. Il volatile scorse un topo sulla sabbia che stava rosicchiando alcuni rifiuti gettati a riva dalle onde e si gettò in picchiata verso la sua preda. Avrebbe dovuto passare pochi metri sopra la testa dell'umano per afferrare il topo prima che scomparisse nella sua tana, ma non importava, sapeva che gli esseri umani non erano in grado di saltare tanto in alto, non avrebbe corso alcun rischio. Si tuffò verso il basso, concentrato sulla preda e attraversò velocemente la nuvola di potere nero che circondava Giles. Quando toccò terra era morto senza nemmeno avere il tempo di rendersi conto di che cosa fosse stato ad ucciderlo.


	19. No One Can Stop the Tide

Tera avanzò lungo la strada deserta. Ai suoi lati si scorgevano le sagome scure dei padiglioni abbandonati e cadenti del luna park, mentre il vento freddo faceva rotolare ai suoi piedi foglie secche e cartacce. Nessun rumore spezzò il silenzio, ma la Cacciatrice si voltò con un movimento rapido colpendo la demone che era apparsa alle sue spalle, poi saltò indietro e infilzò col paletto l'altra demone che si era materializzata. I due mostri svanirono in uno sbuffo di fumo, lasciando a terra il guscio spezzato di due uova deformi.  
Tera si spinse una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie, raddrizzandosi fieramente e parlò ad alta voce al buio che la circondava.  
\- Allora è questo il meglio che sapete fare? Mandate qualcuno che sia almeno in grado di parlare, ho delle informazioni per voi. -  
Attese per qualche minuto e finalmente udì dei passi provenire da tre direzioni diverse. Si guardò intorno e scorse le sagome di tre uomini che la guardavano dall'ombra dei padiglioni.  
Tera fissò il più vicino senza mostrare alcun timore.  
\- Fatevi vedere! -  
L'uomo fece un passo avanti e lei potè scorgere i capelli violetti lunghi sul collo e gli occhi che scintillavano come ametiste sul suo viso pallido.  
\- Cosa vuoi, umana? - Sibilò con disgusto.  
\- Siete i Death Busters, vero? -  
L'uomo sembrò esitare sentendo quel nome e gli altri due uscirono dall'ombra permettendole di vedere che uno aveva un aspetto aristocratico con capelli biondi lunghi fino alle spalle e occhi di un blu profondo, mentre l'altro aveva capelli di un azzurro chiaro e occhi di un grigio cangiante. Tutti e tre la fissavano con sospetto e con una certa agitazione.  
Il primo si fece avanti, minaccioso.  
\- Come fai a saperlo? Come puoi conoscere quel nome, umana?! -  
Tera sorrise maligna.  
\- Ve l'ho detto, ho informazioni per voi. E credo proprio che possano interessarvi... -  
I tre si scambiarono un'occhiata e quello biondo annuì.  
Il giovane dai capelli viola riprese la parola.  
\- Cosa vuoi da noi, umana? -  
\- Il mio nome è Tera, usalo. O devo dedurre che sul vostro pianeta non insegnano l'educazione? -  
L'uomo la guardò rabbiosamente, come se volesse aggredirla, ma un altro rapido scambio di occhiate con gli altri due lo convinse a desistere.  
\- Bene... Tera. Cosa chiedi in cambio delle tue informazioni? E soprattutto convincimi sul perché dovremmo ascoltare le tue richieste invece di estorcerti a forza con la tortura quello che vogliamo sapere. -  
\- Intanto dovreste dirmi il vostro nome. Per quanto riguarda la tortura... non otterreste niente da me, il dolore non mi spaventa, è nel mio destino da sempre, ormai non lo temo più. -  
L'uomo sorrise leggermente.  
\- Sei coraggiosa. Mi ricordi una persona... -  
\- Ah si? E chi? -  
Gli occhi del giovane si oscurarono.  
\- È morta. Molto tempo fa. In ogni caso non ti riguarda. - Rispose bruscamente. - Il mio nome è Rodocrosite e loro sono Quartz e Silver. Ora abbiamo finito con i convenevoli? Ti decidi a parlare? -  
Tera gli rivolse un sorriso crudele.  
\- So dove si nasconde una persona proveniente dal vostro stesso pianeta. -  
\- Bugiarda! Quelli venuti prima di noi sono tutti morti! -  
\- Una no. Se volete trovarla, chiedete a Rupert Giles, questo è l'indirizzo. - Disse porgendo un biglietto da visita a Rodocrosite. - Ora me ne vado, salutate Giles da parte mia. -  
Rodocrosite fece scattare una frusta argentata con un movimento rapido del polso e la avvolse intorno al braccio di Tera, tirandola indietro con uno strattone.  
\- Dove credi di andare?! Conosci il nostro nascondiglio, credi di potertene andare così? Quartz?-  
Il giovane biondo si fece avanti allungando una mano verso il viso di Tera mentre le sue dita si illuminavano di un bagliore azzurrino. Quando la sua mano sfiorò il viso della ragazza, Tera perse i sensi e Rodocrosite la sollevò fra le braccia, scomparendo nell'ombra con lei.

Spike guardò la ragazza rannicchiata contro il suo fianco e la tenne stretta assaporando il calore del suo corpo contro il suo. Sentiva ancora sulle labbra il sapore del sangue e delle lacrime di lei e il collo gli doleva piacevolmente nei punti in cui lei lo aveva morso.  
\- Eudial. - Sussurrò, e in quel nome mise tutto l'amore che provava per lei.  
La ragazza aprì gli occhi a guardarlo, lo sguardo offuscato da un'ombra di tristezza e il vampiro la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.  
\- Non piangere, Eudial, non piangere più... - Le sussurrò, scostando appena le sue labbra da quelle di lei. - Non avere paura di quello che vuoi davvero, non sacrificarti per paura di ferire gli altri. -  
\- Cosa intendi, Spike? -  
\- Se vuoi tornare sul tuo pianeta, se lo desideri davvero, fallo. Non pensare a quello che potrebbero dire gli altri, fai quello che ti rende felice. -  
\- Ma come posso abbandonare le persone a cui voglio bene? Come posso anche solo pensare di lasciarti? E Giles? Lo lascerei da solo con Tera... -  
\- Se decidi di partire, io verrò con te. Sono un vampiro, non ho tanti legami qui. Le persone che ho amato come William sono morte da secoli oppure perdute per sempre e gli altri... nessuno è importante come te, nessuno. -  
Eudial si strinse a lui, commossa da quelle parole e Spike la baciò sul collo, con delicatezza. Ora veniva la parte più difficile, si disse, la parte in cui avrebbe dovuto mentire.  
\- Rupert starà bene. - Proseguì, cercando di suonare convincente. - Certo, gli mancherai, ma avrà Xini al suo fianco. E poi sarà contento di saperti felice e lontana dal pericolo del lavoro di Cacciatrice, anche se sarai lontana. Se deciderai di partire lo accetterà, non è quello che ti ha detto anche lui? -  
\- Si, ma... -  
\- Non ti manca il tuo pianeta? -  
\- Si, moltissimo, ma... -  
\- E allora pensa bene alla tua scelta. Forse la possibilità di tornarvi non si presenterà più. Decidi tranquillamente quello che vuoi fare... Io resterò sempre al tuo fianco e Rupert capirà qualunque sia la tua decisione. -  
Eudial annuì pensierosa e Spike la tenne abbracciata, sentendosi in colpa per averle appena mentito. Non era affatto certo che Giles sarebbe stato bene, anzi temeva che ormai l'Osservatore fosse perduto, avviato su una strada senza uscita, senza la minima possibilità di tornare indietro. Quel pensiero lo addolorava, ma lo rendeva ancora più determinato ad evitare quel dolore a Eudial: se la ragazza avesse deciso di tornare sul sul pianeta, non avrebbe mai saputo dell'oscurità che avvolgeva Giles, non avrebbe dovuto vederlo soccombere al potere nero che lo consumava.  
Il vampiro era dispiaciuto per lui, avrebbe voluto poterlo aiutare, ma se la scelta era tra Rupert ed Eudial, lui non aveva dubbi su chi proteggere.  
Più tardi avrebbe tentato di parlare ancora con l'Osservatore, in un ultimo tentativo di salvarlo, ma temeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Giles tenne gli occhi chiusi cercando di dormire un po' disteso sul divano. Quella notte aveva faticato parecchio a calmare le ondate di potere che si agitavano dentro di lui. Era rimasto sulla spiaggia per ore, cercando di placare il dolore che gli opprimeva l'anima e che si irradiava da lui sotto forma di potere incontrollato. Quella notte gli era stato molto più difficile del solito recuperare abbastanza controllo sulla magia per poter tornare da Xini senza che lei se ne accorgesse e la cosa lo aveva spaventato. Per tutta la notte aveva sentito l'enorme energia magica che si gonfiava dentro di lui come un mare in tempesta e non aveva osato dormire, riuscendo a trattenerla a fatica.  
Ora quell'agitazione sembrava essersi placata un po', ma non riusciva a prendere sonno pur sentendosi stanco, pensieri e sensazioni continuavano a turbinare nella sua testa in un vortice ininterrotto e gli impedivano di rilassarsi.  
Lo squillo del telefono lo fece desistere da ogni tentativo di dormire e si alzò per andare a rispondere. Incontrò Eudial che scendeva le scale e si sforzò di sorriderle. Si sentiva stordito e non si rese conto subito del significato delle parole dell'uomo dall'altra parte del filo.  
\- So che nascondi uno dei Death Busters... - Disse Rodocrosite seccamente. - Digli di venire da noi subito oppure uccideremo la ragazza. -  
\- I Death Busters... - Mormorò Giles, confuso, ed Eudial lo guardò allarmata. - Quale ragazza? -  
\- Si chiama Tera. Se il nostro compagno non verrà al vecchio Luna Park, la uccideremo. -  
\- Cosa? Tera?! -  
L'alieno riattaccò e Giles scosse la testa. Tera? Che diavolo aveva a che fare Tera con i Death Busters? L'avrebbero uccisa e si sarebbero presi Eudial? Avrebbe perso di nuovo entrambe le sue Cacciatrici? L'ondata di potere nero crebbe dentro di lui fin quasi a soffocarlo e Giles lottò disperatamente per mantenere il controllo.  
Eudial lo fissava preoccupata.  
\- Vogliono me, vero? Ma che c'entra Tera? -  
\- L'hanno catturata e minacciano di ucciderla... - Disse lentamente, cercando di respirare a fondo e restare calmo.  
\- Quella cretina! - Sbottò Eudial. - Non ci ha mai procurato altro che guai! Guarda se ora mi tocca anche andare a salvarla! -  
\- No! Tu non andrai da nessuna parte. - Disse Giles con decisione. - Non rischierai la tua vita in questo modo. Non te lo permetterò. -  
Eudial lo guardò, sconcertata.  
\- Ma Giles... Lo so che è odiosa, ma non possiamo lasciarla morire... -  
\- Non morirà! Ci penso io. Io non lascio morire le mie Cacciatrici! -  
Eudial alzò gli occhi su di lui, preoccupata dal tono della sua voce, e trasalì nel vedere l'espressione di Giles: in quel momento non sembrava nemmeno lui e le fece quasi paura vedere gli occhi verdi dell'Osservatore che, pur offuscati da ombre oscure, mandavano scintillii minacciosi. Lili era aggrappata alla sua spalla e la fissava col pelo gonfio, soffiando all'aria.  
Eudial ricordò di averlo visto solo una volta in quelle condizioni: quando era apparso nella foresta del sogno col viso sporco di sangue e lei lo aveva scambiato per un demone.  
Ma quella era solo una manifestazione onirica, si disse, e ora non stava sognando. Allora cosa aveva Giles? Cosa gli stava succedendo?  
\- Giles... - Lo chiamò, esitando leggermente. - Che hai? Non... non ti agitare, lascia che ci pensi io a Tera... Calmati, andrà tutto bene... -  
Fece un passo avanti per toccargli un braccio, ma una barriera invisibile la respinse indietro, facendola cadere a terra.  
Eudial fece per rialzarsi, ma l'Osservatore tese una mano verso di lei mormorando una parola incomprensibile e la ragazza si sentì bloccare a terra da una forza invisibile.  
\- No. - Disse Giles col tono rassegnato di chi si arrende al destino, lasciando il potere nero libero di turbinare intorno a lui. - Non lascerò che ti prendano. E non lascerò morire Tera. A nessun costo. -  
Strinse le dita intorno alla croce d'argento e svanì davanti agli occhi di Eudial.


	20. Unleashed Power

Spike si precipitò giù dalle scale sentendo gridare Eudial e quasi travolse Xini che era uscita anche lei dalla stanza di Giles, ancora un po' assonnata.  
\- Ma che succede? -  
\- Non lo so, è Eudial, vieni andiamo a vedere! -  
Il vampiro e l'ex-dea entrarono nella stanza in cui si trovava Eudial e la trovarono a terra, bloccata da un potere invisibile.  
\- Cosa è successo?! - Chiese Spike, aiutandola a rialzarsi.  
\- Giles... aveva una specie di strano potere... I Death Busters hanno preso Tera e lui è andato ad affrontarli da solo... -  
\- Ripper?! E lo hai lasciato andare?! Avresti dovuto fermarlo! - Gridò Xini.  
\- Aveva un potere enorme... mi ha bloccata qui ed è svanito! Come facevo a fermarlo?! - Rispose Eudial, irritata.  
Spike scosse la testa con tristezza.  
\- E così ha perso il controllo... - Disse quasi a sè stesso, ma le due ragazze lo sentirono e si voltarono a fissarlo.  
\- Tu lo sapevi?! -  
\- Perchè non mi hai detto nulla, Spike?-  
Il vampiro le guardò quasi intimidito dalla loro aria accusatoria.  
\- Speravo che fosse in grado di controllarlo, volevo credere che sapesse quello che stava facendo. Rupert non voleva che voi lo sapeste. -  
\- Dovevi dircelo. -  
Spike distolse gli occhi da quelli di Eudial, ferito dall'ira che vi leggeva.  
\- In ogni caso, dovremmo raggiungerlo e fermarlo prima che si faccia del male. -  
\- Temi che i Death Busters possano sconfiggerlo? -  
\- No. Temo che possa perdersi nel potere oscuro senza possibilità di tornare indietro. Se non riesce a controllarlo, quel potere lo distruggerà. -  
Xinuxunil si lasciò sfuggire un gemito spaventato.  
\- Puoi trovarlo, Eudial? - Chiese Spike.  
\- Posso trovare i Death Busters. Se è andato da loro, troveremo anche Giles. -

L'Osservatore avanzò deciso verso i tre uomini che lo stavano aspettando.  
Alzò la mano che stringeva la croce d'argento e polverizzò senza il minimo sforzo le demoni che lo avevano circondato, tornando a concentrarsi sui suoi avversari.  
Rodocrosite mosse il braccio davanti a sè, innalzando uno scudo tra lui e Giles e lo guardò con rabbia.  
\- Non erano questi i patti, umano. Sei venuto da solo, dov'è il nostro compagno? -  
\- Non faccio patti con chi attacca la terra. Dov'è Tera? Liberatela subito e forse vi risparmierò la vita. -  
\- Te ne pentirai, umano! - Gridò Rodocrosite avventandosi sull'Osservatore. - Pagherai con la tua vita il sangue dei nostri fratelli e delle nostre sorelle! -  
Giles guardò Rodocrosite con ferocia. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portare via Eudial o di uccidere una delle sue Cacciatrici, a nessuno. Il potere dentro di lui pulsava insieme al battito del suo cuore e si ingigantiva ad ogni istante che passava, facendogli dimenticare ogni cosa che non fosse la furia omicida che sentiva nei confronti dell'uomo dai capelli violetti. Sentì la magia crescere dentro di lui come un'ondata di marea e si rese conto che ormai non sarebbe più riuscito a fermala nemmeno volendo. E lui non lo voleva.  
Lasciò libero il potere e si abbandonò totalmente ad esso nel suo attacco verso Rodocrosite.  
Quartz e Silver si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso mentre il loro compagno affrontava Giles: chi diavolo era quell'uomo? Da quello che sapevano, a parte le sailor senshi, i normali esseri umani non avrebbero dovuto essere tanto potenti, anzi non avrebbero dovuto avere poteri. Guardarono preoccupati il loro capo, Rodoc sembrava quasi avere difficoltà a respingere gli attacchi di quell'umano e lui era il più potente fra loro tre, quello con poteri d'attacco maggiori: Quartz era più portato per il controllo della mente, mentre Silver era uno specialista nella creazione di demoni.  
\- Forse dovremmo aiutarlo... - Suggerì Quartz, vedendo che Rodocrosite aveva schivato una palla di fuoco per un soffio.  
Silver annuì e i due giovani si prepararono ad attaccare Giles, ma un'esplosione di potere li colpì alle spalle.  
Si voltarono di scatto e scorsero una ragazza con i capelli rossi che li fissava minacciosamente.  
\- Fermi lì! - Gridò Eudial - Non vi pare disonesto combattere in tre contro uno?! -  
Quartz e Silver la fissarono allibiti e trasalirono nello scorgere il simbolo nero a forma di stella che era apparso sulla fronte di Eudial quando si era avvicinata a loro.  
\- È lei il nostro compagno di cui parlava la ragazza umana? - Chiese Quartz, confuso. - Ma non la teneva prigioniera? -  
Silver si strinse nelle spalle, ancora più confuso del compagno e schioccò le dita, facendo apparire Tera davanti a loro. La Cacciatrice li guardò gelidamente quando Silver si rivolse a lei.  
\- Allora, è di lei che stavi parlando? - Chiese, indicando Eudial.  
Tera fissò Eudial con disprezzo e le sue labbra si incresparono in un sorriso crudele vedendo Giles che combatteva contro Rodocrosite.  
\- Proprio lei. Vi sbrigate a riportarla sul vostro pianeta e a lasciarmi andare, ora? -  
\- Ma quell'uomo non l'aveva catturata? -  
\- Ma sul vostro pianeta il quoziente intellettivo è sotto la media, vero? Non ho mai detto nulla del genere. Ora capisco perché avevate mandato una come lei ad attaccare la terra... Beh, almeno il mio scopo è stato raggiunto, ora il fallito sarà cacciato a calci nel sedere dal Consiglio... -  
Eudial corse verso di lei, furiosa.  
\- Tu hai causato tutto questo di proposito?! Giles sta rischiando la sua vita per te e tu hai fatto tutto questo solo per colpirci?! -  
Tera sorrise.  
\- Vedi che quando ti impegni ci arrivi carina? -  
Eudial la colpì con un pugno al viso, gettandola a terra, poi si voltò come una furia verso Quartz e Silver, che erano rimasti a guardare il breve scambio di battute tra le due ragazze a bocca aperta.  
\- E voi tre cosa diavolo siete venuti a fare sulla Terra?! - gridò e i due ragazzi arretrarono quasi spaventati. - Lei viene con noi, - disse accennando a Tera svenuta a terra - e dite al vostro amico di lasciare stare Giles altrimenti dovrete vedervela con me. Se sperate di conquistare il pianeta, toglietevelo dalla testa, non lo permetterò. -  
\- Veramente noi non vogliamo conquistare niente... -  
\- E le meteore allora? Avete impiantato demoni in tutta la città! -  
\- Quelle sono a scopo difensivo. E poi, beh si, volevamo attaccare le sailor, ma non per conquistare il pianeta... -  
\- Perchè allora? -  
Quartz e Silver si scambiarono un'occhiata triste prima di rispondere alla domanda.  
\- Tutti noi abbiamo perso qualcuno durante il primo attacco alla Terra. Volevamo vendicarci delle senshi che hanno ucciso i nostri cari... Rodoc soprattutto non riusciva a rassegnarsi. -  
\- Rodoc... Rodocrosite?! -  
\- Si, lo conosci? -  
Eudial non rispose, guardando preoccupata i due uomini che lottavano, avvolti da una nube di potere oscuro tanto da essere a malapena distinguibili. Lanciò uno sguardo al furgone parcheggiato poco più in là, dove Spike e Xini stavano aspettando, preoccupati.  
\- Dobbiamo fermarli. - Disse a Quartz e Silver. - Dobbiamo farli smettere di lottare a tutti i costi.-  
I due giovani la guardarono incerti.  
\- Si ammazzeranno se continuano così. - Continuò Eudial in tono urgente. - Blocchiamoli e poi potremo risolvere tutto con calma. Volete che Rodoc muoia? -  
Quartz e Silver si guardarono di nuovo, poi annuirono, decidendosi ad aiutare Eudial.  
\- Ok allora voi fermate il vostro amico, io penserò a Giles. -

Rodocrosite rispose con rabbia ai colpi dell'Osservatore, ma sentiva che stava cominciando ad esaurire le forze. Quell'uomo aveva a disposizione un potere travolgente, da cui riusciva a malapena a difendersi, non poteva permettersi la minima distrazione oppure Giles lo avrebbe ucciso all'istante. Rimase sospeso a mezz'aria cercando di coglierlo di sorpresa e non fu troppo stupito nel vedere che il suo avversario lo aveva imitato senza problemi. Rodoc si preoccupò sentendo che il tessuto stesso della realtà tendeva a distorcersi pericolosamente intorno all'Osservatore e di nuovo si chiese che razza di poteri avesse quell'umano. Improvvisamente sentì le voci dei suoi amici che lo chiamavano, gridandogli di fermarsi, di interrompere la lotta e guardò sorpreso la ragazza che era apparsa vicino a Giles, cercando di farsi ascoltare dall'Osservatore. Rodocrosite si arrestò nel mezzo dell'attacco fissandola incredulo.  
\- Eudial... - Mormorò, poi il colpo di Giles lo investì in pieno, facendolo schiantare al suolo con violenza.

Eudial trasalì nel vedere lo sguardo di Giles mentre colpiva Rodocrosite: non lo aveva mai visto tanto feroce e assetato di sangue, pensò terrorizzata. Quel potere oscuro lo stava influenzando di sicuro, si disse, mentre guardava Giles avvicinarsi al giovane steso a terra, con l'intenzione di colpirlo di nuovo.  
Corse verso di lui, tentando di fermarlo, ma il potere che lo circondava la respinse indietro.  
Quartz e Silver erano inginocchiati a terra accanto a Rodocrosite, spaventati a morte dall'Osservatore che si avvicinava, ma si costringevano a tentare di difendere l'amico.  
Eudial chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi e cercando di raccogliere tutto il suo potere per un tentativo disperato di bloccare Giles, di riportarlo indietro prima che si perdesse del tutto nel potere nero. Saltò verso l'Osservatore, attraversando la barriera di potere che lo avvolgeva e lo strinse forte, protendendo la sua mente verso la sua.


	21. Broken

Eudial strinse Giles con forza, per evitare che l'Osservatore potesse allontanarla col suo potere, e cercò di penetrare le difese della sua mente. Non era facile, il potere oscuro formava una barriera quasi impenetrabile intorno ai pensieri di Giles, ma la ragazza non si arrese, continuando il suo attacco silenzioso. Per fortuna i suoi poteri telepatici erano diventati più forti grazie all'allenamento fatto per bloccare Xini quando ancora occupava il suo corpo, ma spezzare le difese di una mente protetta dalla magia nera non era semplice. I suoi attacchi erano dolorosi per Giles, se ne rendeva conto, ma erano necessari per sottrarlo a quel potere che lo possedeva. Però per riuscire a raggiungere il suo cuore, aveva bisogno di un varco, di un punto in cui le sue difese non fossero così forti...  
Improvvisamente si ricordò quello che aveva fatto Drak'l per accertarsi che l'Osservatore fosse stato sincero e si chiese se potesse essere utile anche a lei. Dopo una lieve esitazione, Eudial affondò i denti nel collo dell'Osservatore.  
Era la prima volta che mordeva un essere umano e una parte della sua mente notò che il sangue di Giles aveva un sapore diverso da quello di Spike, ma questa nuova sensazione fu dimenticata in fretta perché per un attimo Eudial si trovò a leggere la mente dell'Osservatore. La barriera premette di nuovo contro di lei in pochi istanti, ma quel piccolo varco le era bastato per trovare Giles dietro quell'ondata turbinante di odio e potere e fu in quella direzione che raddoppiò i suoi sforzi, chiamandolo disperatamente.  
Per un brevissimo istante l'Osservatore si accorse di lei e sussurrò il suo nome. Fu sufficiente: Eudial diresse tutta la sua forza verso la mente di Giles, travolgendo la barriera di potere e spezzando ogni sua difesa. Eudial ignorò le sensazioni di dolore e di paura che provenivano dall'Osservatore e si concentrò sul potere oscuro, circondandolo con la sua mente e comprimendolo finché non fu costretto a ritirarsi all'interno del cuore di Giles dove lo sigillò.  
Eudial staccò le labbra dal collo di Giles e spezzò il contatto mentale quasi del tutto, mantenendolo solo quel tanto che bastava a tenere bloccato il potere oscuro.  
L'Osservatore si era lasciato cadere in ginocchio tenendosi la testa fra le mani e sembrava sofferente. La guardò confusamente, quasi con orrore.  
\- Cosa... cosa mi hai fatto? -  
Eudial lo fissò: ora che il pericolo più immediato era passato, si sentiva tremare le gambe per la tensione e sentì una rabbia sorda che le cresceva dentro.  
\- Cosa ti ho fatto?! - Gridò contro l'Osservatore. - Razza di stupido! Ti ho appena salvato la vita e mi chiedi cosa ti ho fatto?! Credevo che fossi il più responsabile tra tutti noi, e invece ti sei comportato come un pazzo, pazzo e stupido! Se fossi arrivata solo un minuto più tardi lo avresti ammazzato, te ne rendi conto? Avresti ucciso mio fratello! -  
Giles sembrò tornare in sè a quelle parole e la guardò atterrito: iniziava a rendersi conto di quello che aveva fatto.  
Eudial si fermò ansimando, come per riprendere fiato prima di continuare a gridare e Quartz ne approfittò per attirare la sua attenzione.  
\- Hey... È davvero tuo fratello? - Chiese, accennando a Rodocrosite che era ancora privo di sensi.  
\- Si... Sentite, - disse scorgendo Spike e Xini che si avvicinavano di corsa ora che il sole era sparito all'orizzonte - adesso portatelo via e prendetevi cura di lui. Avremo modo di parlare nei prossimi giorni, ora non è il momento.-  
I due giovani annuirono, quasi sollevati e si smaterializzarono, portando con loro il compagno svenuto.

Giles si rialzò da terra a fatica, si sentiva a pezzi e gli faceva male la testa, ma la cosa peggiore era come si sentiva nell'animo. Sapeva di essersi comportato in modo orribile verso le persone che amava e ora era il momento di subirne le conseguenze. Eudial era furiosa, mentre Spike lo fissava con aria torva, ma la cosa peggiore erano le lacrime che brillavano sul viso di Xini: ognuna di esse sembrava scavargli un solco rovente nel cuore.  
L'espressione dell'ex-dea era quasi spenta mentre si rivolgeva a Spike.  
\- Creatura Oscura, tu sapevi tutto e non hai detto nulla. Non posso perdonarti per questo. E tu, Eudial... sei tu la causa di tutto, se non fossi stata in pericolo non sarebbe successo nulla di tutto ciò... Non è colpa tua, lo so... ma... perdonami, non posso sopportare la tua vista, ora. - Voltò le spalle a Eudial e Spike e si voltò a guardare Giles con un'espressione dolente che gli fece desiderare di essere morto. - Ripper... - la voce della giovane era bassa e tremava leggermente, ma qualcosa nel suo tono fece ricordare a Giles la prima volta che si era rivolta a loro dopo essere stata evocata. - Tu conoscevi il sacrificio che ho fatto per te, sapevi a cosa ho rinunciato per starti vicina. Ero una dea, Ripper, una dea immortale e sono diventata umana per poterti amare. Volevo essere come te, non desideravo altro, ho infranto ogni regola, ho gettato via tutto per essere come te. E tu mi hai lasciata indietro. Ti sei impossessato di un potere enorme che ti ha reso di nuovo diverso da me. Avresti potuto rinunciare ad esso dopo aver salvato Eudial, almeno avresti potuto dirmelo, ma non lo hai fatto. Mi hai volutamente lasciata all'oscuro di tutto, proteggendomi dalla verità come se fossi una ragazzina ingenua. Ma io ero una dea, sono più forte di quello che pensi. È questo il tuo modo di amarmi? Decidendo per me quello che è giusto? Mi dispiace, ma a queste condizioni non posso accettarlo. Non cercarmi, Ripper, sarà meglio per entrambi. -  
Xinuxunil si allontanò di corsa prima che Giles potesse risponderle, ma l'Osservatore non provò nemmeno a fermarla, restando a fissare il suolo come se si augurasse di potervi sprofondare.  
Spike guardò la ragazza che si allontanava, colpito dal dolore che aveva sentito nelle sue parole e guardò tetramente Giles.  
\- Mi dispiace Rupert, ma non puoi biasimare nessuno se non te stesso per quello che è successo. Io ti avevo avvertito. -  
Il vampiro si avviò verso il furgone e Giles lo vide fermarsi a trascinare fino ad esso il corpo svenuto di Tera.  
Giles riabbassò lo sguardo: ora, dopo Spike e Xini, anche Eudial se ne sarebbe andata senza che lui potesse fare fare niente per evitarlo e non voleva vederla andare via. Non aveva il diritto di fermarla, anche se si sentiva il cuore a pezzi; sapeva di essersi meritato di restare solo. Anche Lili era saltata via dalla sua spalla ed era sparita sotto un cespuglio, spaventata.  
Aveva voglia di piangere, di sfogare in qualche modo quel dolore opprimente che minacciava di soffocarlo, ma si sentiva come prosciugato, incapace di lasciar uscire le lacrime.  
Si rese conto che Eudial era ancora lì accanto a lui e che lo stava fissando in silenzio, con un'espressione seria.  
La ragazza sospirò brevemente.  
\- Andiamo. -  
Giles la guardò confuso.  
\- Uh? Cosa? -  
\- Spostiamoci da qui. Tra poco pioverà. -  
\- Non... non andrai via anche tu? - Le chiese debolmente, non osando guardarla in faccia.  
\- Vuoi che lo faccia? -  
\- No! No... ma... se tu lo volessi... io... non mi detesti anche tu ora? -  
Eudial si avvicinò a lui e afferrò di scatto il cordoncino a cui era appesa la croce d'argento, tirandolo e costringendo L'Osservatore a guardarla negli occhi.  
\- Sono furiosa Giles, vorrei riempirti di botte per non avermi detto nulla... Accidenti, ma non ti fidi di noi?! - Si interruppe vedendo l'espressione ferita dell'Osservatore e lasciò andare il cordoncino con un sospiro. - Ok, non importa... In fondo credo di poterti capire... È come quando ho iniziato a vedere Spike. Sapevo benissimo di fare una cosa pericolosa e sbagliata, ma non potevo farne a meno. -  
\- Volevo... volevo solo essere in grado di proteggervi... - Mormorò Giles, sentendo che il gelo che lo attanagliava iniziava a sciogliersi in un dolore rovente - È solo per questo che ho cercato questo potere... Ma ora... ora è lui che ha preso me. Non riesco a controllarlo, è sempre lì in agguato, pronto a prendere il sopravvento sul buon senso. Se non mi avessi fermato... prima... lo avrei ucciso, avrei infierito sul suo corpo come una belva feroce e solo perché temevo che potessi andare via da me... Anche se ti avevo promesso di rispettare la tua scelta... Volevo ucciderlo per questo... - L'Osservatore si coprì il volto con le mani, scosso dai singhiozzi. - Mio Dio, cosa sono diventato?! -  
Eudial sentì gli ultimi residui di rabbia scivolare via dalla sua mente e prese le mani di Giles tra le sue, allontanandogliele dal viso e guardandolo negli occhi con affetto.  
\- Stai calmo. So come ti senti, ma se ti lasci prendere dalle emozioni rischi solo che il potere oscuro si scateni di nuovo. Ho faticato a sigillarlo e ci sono riuscita solo perché me lo hai lasciato fare, solo perché il tuo cuore era ancora lì. Se dovesse succedere di nuovo, se ti perdessi in esso, non so se potrei portarti indietro di nuovo. Ora calmati, Giles, troveremo una soluzione. Ti prometto che non ti lascerò da solo. -  
L'Osservatore lasciò che Eudial lo abbracciasse e si strinse a lei, cercando di respirare a fondo e smettere di tremare.


	22. Deep Inside My Heart

Eudial sedette sul letto dell'albergo con un sospiro e prese in braccio Lili, accarezzando il pelo soffice della gattina. Giles dormiva profondamente nel letto accanto al suo e la ragazza lo guardò preoccupata: era esausto fisicamente e aveva il cuore a pezzi. Il potere che aveva scatenato durante il giorno sembrava averlo sfinito e lei aveva dovuto aiutarlo ad arrivare fino all'albergo più vicino trascinandolo quasi di peso. Non potevano tornare a casa: Tera avrebbe sicuramente raccontato tutto al Consiglio degli Osservatori e in quel momento Giles non era in condizioni di affrontarli. Aveva chiamato Spike e il vampiro aveva acconsentito a restare alla villa e cercare insieme alle senshi un modo per aiutare l'Osservatore. Spike le aveva detto che Xinuxunil aveva preso le sue cose ed era andata via senza dire una parola.  
Eudial sospirò di nuovo guardando Giles. Sapeva che l'abbandono di Xini doveva averlo ferito profondamente e che il dolore peggiore sarebbe arrivato nei giorni successivi.  
E poi c'era Rodoc... Non si sarebbe mai aspettata di rivedere il fratello, in passato non erano mai andati d'accordo, le sembrava incredibile che lui fosse venuto sulla Terra per vendicarla. Sperò che non fosse ferito in modo serio e che si sarebbe lasciato convincere a rinunciare alla vendetta.  
Lasciò che Lili saltasse giù dalle sue braccia e la gattina corse ad acciambellarsi sul cuscino di Giles col muso accanto al viso dell'Osservatore. Eudial si stese sul letto si assicurò di poter mantenere il blocco sui poteri di Giles anche nel sonno e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di dormire anche lei.  
Si sentiva stanca e triste e non voleva pensare a quello che l'aspettava in futuro, a cosa avrebbe fatto se avesse scoperto che Giles si era spinto troppo in là per poter essere salvato. Si addormentò desiderando l'abbraccio rassicurante di Spike.

 

Giles chiuse la valigia e la appoggiò in terra, ai piedi del letto, poi si avvicinò alla finestra osservando in silenzio i fiocchi di neve che cadevano. Nella strada iniziarono ad accendersi le luci delle decorazioni natalizie, una dopo l'altra; fra poco sarebbe stato completamente buio e Spike sarebbe passato a prenderli per cambiare di nuovo albergo. L'Osservatore appoggiò la fronte contro il vetro, provando sollievo per quel contatto gelido. Si sentiva scottare e quel calore continuava a ricordargli il potere imprigionato ma non sopito che si annidava nel suo corpo, quella bomba ad orologeria che minacciava di distruggerlo e che era riuscito a rovinare la sua vita. No, si corresse, non era stato il potere oscuro a rovinargli la vita, era stato lui stesso, con le sue stesse mani, doveva tenerlo bene a mente come monito per il futuro. Sempre che potesse averne uno.  
Non aveva più visto Xini da quando lo aveva lasciato, quasi un mese prima, e da allora non aveva più avuto sue notizie. Si sentiva male pensando a lei, pensando a come era riuscito a rovinare tutto, ma non l'aveva cercata. Capiva come si era sentita la ex-dea e non avrebbe osato ripresentarsi davanti a lei finché non fosse riuscito ad estirpare ogni minima traccia di potere oscuro dal suo cuore. Sempre che fosse possibile.  
\- Giles. - Eudial lo chiamò dolcemente e lui si sforzò di non apparire troppo abbattuto.  
\- Spike è arrivato, ci aspetta di sotto. Ah... è arrivata questa per te. - Disse la ragazza porgendogli una lettera.  
Giles prese la busta e la guardò prima di aprirla: i francobolli inglesi gli facevano presagire il contenuto.  
La lesse per qualche secondo, serio.  
\- È del Consiglio, vero? -  
Giles annuì brevemente.  
\- Mi hanno licenziato e mi ingiungono di tornare in Inghilterra perché potenzialmente pericoloso... -  
\- Credi che potrebbero aiutarti? -  
\- Mi chiuderebbero da qualche parte e getterebbero via la chiave. Ah, certo prima si assicurerebbero che non possa fare del male a me stesso o ad altri. Consolante, vero? -  
Giles strappò la lettera, gettandone i frammenti nel cestino della carta straccia.  
\- Incenerirla con lo sguardo esprimerebbe meglio i miei sentimenti, ma suppongo che non sarebbe coerente col tentativo di liberarmi del potere oscuro, vero? -  
\- Mi dispiace, Giles. Non ti meriti tutto questo... -  
\- Oh si, invece. Quello che mi sta succedendo ora me lo sono costruito con le mie mani. Sapevo cosa rischiavo, Eudial, l'ho sempre saputo, ma non mi importava. Me lo merito. -  
\- Ma Giles! - Protestò Eudial. - Non penserai che... -  
\- Si, lo penso. - La interruppe lui. - Ed è meglio così. Se non pensassi a tutto questo come a una punizione per quello che ho fatto, impazzirei. Così almeno le cose hanno un senso. Così posso avere almeno la speranza che se riuscirò a tornare quello che ero, forse... -  
Si interruppe non osando esprimere quella speranza ad alta voce, ma Eudial sapeva quali erano quelle parole non dette: "...lei tornerà."  
\- Scusami. Non volevo rattristarti. -  
\- Mi dispiace, Eu, sei costretta a restare con me per tenere bloccati i miei poteri, ma non credo di essere una compagnia molto allegra ultimamente... -  
\- Riusciremo a tirarti fuori da questa situazione, ne sono certa. E non mi pesa aiutarti, te lo assicuro. -  
L'Osservatore sorrise tristemente, continuando a guardare le decorazioni luminose dei negozi lungo la strada.  
\- Grazie, ma non mentire. So che è faticoso per te tenere bloccati i miei poteri e so anche che vorresti passate più tempo con Spike. E tuo fratello... vorresti partire con lui, vero? -  
\- No. - Disse Eudial, avvicinandosi a lui e appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. - Sono stata felice di rivederlo e sapere che gli importa di me mi ha commossa, ma mi sono resa conto di una cosa. Non voglio tornare sul mio pianeta. Ora che sanno che sono ancora viva, avrò la possibilità di farci una visita per qualche tempo, ma ormai la mia casa è qui. Con la persona che amo, con le mie amiche... con mio padre. -  
Giles si volto a guardarla, commosso, ma la ragazza era arrossita leggermente e si era affrettata a prendere la valigia avviandosi verso la porta. Sulla soglia si era voltata per sorridergli.  
\- Allora, andiamo? Spike ci sta aspettando, dice di aver trovato un appartamento in affitto molto carino, non sarà bello vivere di nuovo in una casa dopo tanti alberghi? -  
L'Osservatore la guardò uscire dalla stanza e si affrettò a prendere i suoi bagagli e seguirla. Le era profondamente grato per quello che stava facendo e soprattutto per il comportamento che aveva con lui: Eudial non si era fatta scrupoli nel dirgli quanto fosse stato stupido, gliene aveva dette di tutti i colori, ma non aveva nemmeno mai pensato di voltargli le spalle, e non gli aveva mai fatto pesare l'aiuto che gli stava dando. La ringraziò mentalmente e si affrettò a raggiungerla, sentendo alleviarsi leggermente il peso che gli opprimeva il cuore.

 

Spike si sporse dal sedile del guidatore per baciare Eudial, poi annuì in direzione di Giles.  
\- Ce ne avete messo di tempo a scendere. Come stai Rupert? -  
\- Non ho ancora fatto scomparire la città in un buco nero, quindi penso che vada abbastanza bene, grazie. -  
\- Beh, se si dovesse arrivare a quel punto, le senshi... -  
\- Spike! - Lo interruppe Eudial con veemenza.  
Giles sorrise leggermente.  
\- Eudial, lo so, non c'è bisogno di nascondermelo. Se... se dovessi diventare un pericolo, le senshi mi uccideranno. -  
\- Non possono farlo! -  
\- È loro dovere. Ed è la cosa più logica. Se non potessi più tornare indietro, forse sarebbe l'unica soluzione... Ahi!- Giles si portò una mano alla guancia massaggiandosi il punto dove lo schiaffo di Eudial lo aveva colpito.  
\- Guai a te se ti sento ancora parlare in questo modo! Sembra quasi che tu voglia arrenderti! E io te lo proibisco, chiaro?! -  
\- Ma potrebbe essere troppo tardi, potrei non riuscire mai a liberarmi di questo potere oscuro! È qui, lo sento! - Giles si mise una mano sul petto all'altezza del cuore e la guardò con uno sguardo smarrito. - È sempre qui, in agguato e aspetta solo il momento di liberarsi! Sussurra nella mia mente, cerca di influenzare il mio cuore, vuole che io lo usi e, credimi, non c'è momento in cui non senta il desiderio di farlo! E se non riusciamo a sradicarlo da me prima o poi succederà, prima o poi questa tentazione tremenda sarà più forte del tuo blocco e allora sarò perduto per sempre! -  
\- Smettila! - Gridò Eudial. - Non voglio più sentire discorsi del genere! Riusciremo a strapparti quel potere in qualche modo, ma tu non devi scoraggiarti, devi resistere con tutte le tue forze. Oh, ti prego Giles, non arrenderti! Lo so che sei stanco e che soffri, ma ti prego non farlo! -  
L'Osservatore sospirò.  
\- Non ho intenzione di arrendermi. Solo che... S-se fosse necessario, se non ci fossero altre alternative, non metterti contro le senshi... -  
\- Giles, non sarà necessario. -  
Spike avviò il furgone, sperando che Eudial avesse ragione e guidò piano lungo le strade ghiacciate. Mancavano poche settimane a Natale e tutti i negozi rilucevano di decorazioni e lampadine scintillanti.  
Il vampiro lanciò un'occhiata a Giles: l'Osservatore aveva appoggiato la testa al finestrino appannato e guardava stancamente la gente che si affrettava lungo i marciapiedi, carica di pacchetti. Tra le mani stringeva un libro, lo stesso volume che il guardiano del cimitero gli aveva affidato come ricordo di Xinuxunil. Quando l'avevano creduta morta, Giles non aveva trovato la forza di aprirlo, ma ora passava ore intere a rileggere le pagine in cui si parlava della dea, come per sentirla ancora vicina a sè.  
Eudial si sporse in avanti per accendere l'autoradio e la sintonizzò su un canale che trasmetteva i successi del momento. Il DJ annunciò la canzone al primo posto della classifica e il suono dolce di violini e campanelle si diffuse nell'aria, seguito dalla voce della cantante, che si intrecciava perfettamente con la musica.  
Eudial sorrise leggermente.  
\- Che bella canzone... - Disse. - È diversa da quelle che si sentono di solito... -  
Spike annuì.  
\- Non riesco a capire se sia triste oppure no... -  
\- È vero. È così strana... Tu cosa ne pensi Giles? Secondo te...-  
Eudial si voltò verso l'Osservatore e si interruppe a metà frase nel vedere che era impallidito e che sembrava sconvolto.  
\- Che hai, Giles?! È il potere oscuro?! -  
Giles trasalì e scosse in fretta la testa per rassicurarla.  
\- No, no, nulla del genere... È la canzone... -  
Eudial e Spike lo fissarono senza capire.  
\- Ne sono certo... non posso sbagliarmi... questa... questa è la voce di Xini... -


	23. Valerius

Spike fermò il furgone davanti a un negozio di cd ancora aperto e Giles ed Eudial vi entrarono, in cerca di informazioni sulla canzone che avevano sentito poco prima alla radio.  
Il commesso sparì tra gli scaffali in cerca del cd ed Eudial lanciò all'Osservatore uno sguardo dubbioso.  
\- Ne sei assolutamente certo? -  
\- Non ho dubbi, quella era Xini. Nella canzone c'erano alcune parole in azteco, non so se lo hai notato. -  
\- A dire il vero non ho capito nulla delle parole... -  
\- Forse perché una parte era in sumero e un altra in antico egizio. Lo vedi? È un'altra prova del fatto che sia lei, quale altra cantante può conoscere lingue tanto antiche? -  
\- Tu potresti per esempio. -  
Il commesso tornò al bancone e porse un cd a Eudial, restando leggermente sorpreso quando fu Giles a prenderlo.  
\- È una buona scelta, ed era l'ultima copia rimasta. Ultimamente Sachino Seihoshi sta avendo molto successo tra i giovani. -  
Giles guardò Eudial.  
\- Sachino Seihoshi? Significa "Stella sacra dei desideri"! Te l'avevo detto, è sicuramente Xini! -  
Eudial guardò la copertina del cd e annuì.  
\- Hai ragione, guarda, questa è una foto dell'Argentario e quel simbolo vicino al titolo è lo stesso del ciondolo... Ma perché è diventata una idol? -  
Il commesso non aveva capito molto di quello scambio di battute, ma sorrise.  
\- Se volete ho anche l'album fotografico di Sachino Seihoshi, le foto e vari gadget, tipo magliette, portachiavi. -  
\- Ci faccia vedere tutto quello che ha. -  
Il commesso annuì e depose sul bancone vari oggetti.  
\- Il suo concerto di Natale ha fatto il tutto esaurito... Per fortuna sono riuscito a prendere gli ultimi due biglietti, ci porterò la mia ragazza. -  
\- Cosa?! Ha intenzione di fare un concerto?! -  
Il ragazzo lanciò un'occhiata curiosa a Giles, era la prima persona della sua età che vedeva esaltarsi tanto per una idol.  
\- Si, sarà il primo concerto di Sachino Seihoshi, praticamente il suo debutto in pubblico. La mia ragazza è entusiasta, diche che per essere una idol ha molta classe. -  
Giles guardò malinconicamente una delle foto: Xini sorrideva al fotografo, vestita con un morbido vestito di seta celeste che contrastava splendidamente con i suoi capelli color oro rosso.  
\- Si, ha classe. - Sospirò. - Devo avere i biglietti del concerto. -  
\- Non ha sentito? Sono tutti esauriti. -  
\- Lei ne ha due. Lo ha appena detto. -  
\- No, se lo scordi, l'ho promesso alla mia ragazza. Si arrabbierebbe moltissimo se li rivendessi a lei. -  
Giles estrasse il blocchetto degli assegni, ne compilò uno e lo porse al giovane.  
\- Con questo potrà portare la sua ragazza nel ristorante più elegante della città, riempirle la casa di rose rosse e regalarle qualunque cosa voglia per Natale, pensa che sia sufficiente a farsi perdonare? -  
Il commesso fissò ad occhi spalancati la cifra scritta sull'assegno: quell'Inglese doveva essere completamente pazzo.  
\- Ma.... è sicuro che non ci siano errori? Lei è straniero, vero? Forse si confonde con il cambio... -  
\- Nessun errore. Devo avere quei biglietti. -  
Il giovane annuì e prese l'assegno, porgendogli in cambio i due biglietti e i sacchetti con gli acquisti.  
\- Buon divertimento al concerto. -

\- Allora? Era lei? - Chiese Spike, curioso.  
Eudial gli porse l'album fotografico e il vampiro annuì.  
\- Questo toglie ogni dubbio, direi. -  
\- Giles ha preso i biglietti per il concerto della vigilia di Natale. Sono solo due purtroppo... -  
\- Ehi, sono un vampiro, credi che una cosa banale come un biglietto possa impedirmi di entrare? Piuttosto sei sicuro che sia una buona idea, Rupert? -  
Giles sorrise tristemente.  
\- Non lo so, ma devo vederla. Anche se lei non saprà mai che sono lì, anche se i suoi occhi non si poseranno più su di me, ho bisogno di vederla ancora una volta. La sua assenza fa così male... non riesco ancora ad abituarmi al fatto che sia andata via. Passo giornate intere a desiderare di rivedere il suo sorriso... È stupido non è vero? -  
Eudial gli strinse un braccio, comprensiva.  
\- Non è stupido, Giles, ma devi cercare di tenere sotto controllo le emozioni finché non troviamo un modo definitivo di bloccare il potere oscuro. -  
\- Lo so. Non è facile, ma sto facendo del mio meglio. -  
\- A proposito, Rupert... Ho portato quello che mi avevi chiesto. È nel retro. -  
\- Eudial, puoi prenderlo tu? Non oso toccarlo di nuovo. -  
La ragazza annuì e sparì nel retro del furgone per tornarne con un libro rilegato in nero e oro.  
\- È quello che ti ha dato i poteri? -  
Giles annuì.  
Eudial lo aprì con cautela lasciandosi sfuggire un'esclamazione sorpresa.  
\- Ma è vuoto! Le pagine sono bianche! -  
\- Deve essere perché il suo contenuto è tutto dentro di me. Doveva esserci un potente incantesimo su quelle pagine. Guarda, resta solo una scritta in prima pagina. -  
\- È un nome... Valerius Da Silva. -  
\- Deve essere il mago che lo ha creato. -  
\- Forse se cerchiamo informazioni su di lui possiamo trovare un modo per riportarti alla normalità! -  
Giles annuì, incerto, non osava sperare.  
\- È possibile. Andiamo in biblioteca, dobbiamo fare delle ricerche. -

Eudial si infilò un maglione nero e finì di spazzolarsi i capelli, poi controllò i pacchetti nascosti nell'armadio: aveva faticato parecchio a tenere Spike lontano dai regali di Natale, ma la cosa più difficile era stata comprare qualcosa per Giles senza che lui se ne accorgesse visto che non poteva allontanarsi da lui più di tanto per non spezzare il contatto mentale. Alla fine aveva ordinato tutto su internet, mentre lui dormiva.  
Forse era stupido pensare ai regali in un momento del genere, ma lei voleva a tutti i costi cercare di rasserenare un po' Giles, almeno il giorno di Natale e cercare di passare quella giornata nel modo più normale possibile. Per questo aveva decorato l'appartamento che avevano affittato. Avrebbe voluto passare il Natale alla vecchia villa, ma non era possibile, perciò si era data da fare per rendere l'apparamento il più accogliente possibile.  
Negli ultimi giorni avevano trovato parecchie informazioni su Valerius Da Silva, ma nessuna particolarmente utile. Da Silva era un potente mago vissuto circa cinquecento anni prima e aveva dedicato la sua vita alla ricerca dell'immortalità. Ironia della sorte, era morto piuttosto giovane, lasciando dietro di sè solo un libro che era stato considerato maledetto. In ogni caso avrebbero continuato a cercare, in fondo avevano trovato Xinuxunil partendo da informazioni ancora più vaghe.  
Giles era sempre malinconico, ma le canzoni di Xini sembravano rasserenarlo un po'. Eudial aveva l'impressione che la ex-dea le avesse scritte nella speranza che Giles le sentisse, come un modo per restare vicino a lui. Non sapeva cosa significassero i testi, ma l'Osservatore si e quelle canzoni sembravano accendergli un barlume di speranza nello sguardo.  
Eudial si augurò che rivederla dal vivo al concerto potesse renderlo almeno un po' felice. Fisicamente non stava molto bene, il potere oscuro che lottava per liberarsi lo stancava moltissimo e sembrava quasi consumarlo. Eudial aveva il terrore che se non fossero riusciti ad aiutarlo in fretta, il suo corpo non avrebbe retto molto a lungo. Aveva avviato un programma di ricerca molto elaborato per poter esaminare più dati possibile su internet, ma avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualche giorno per avere delle risposte. Prima di uscire, Eudial controllò che il programma funzionasse regolarmente, poi bussò alla porta della stanza di Giles per avvisarlo che era ora di andare al concerto.

Quando arrivarono al palazzetto dove si sarebbe tenuto il concerto, nevicava e la folla era ancora accalcata in fila fuori dalle porte chiuse. Eudial e Giles si misero in fila anche loro, riparandosi sotto lo stesso ombrello, mentre Spike era qualche passo più in là e lasciava che la neve gli cadesse sul viso. Avrebbe voluto passare quella serata da solo con lei, ma uno sguardo al viso di Giles lo fece vergognare di quel pensiero: il vampiro temeva che l'Osservatore non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo in quelle condizioni. Era troppo pallido ed era dimagrito parecchio e da qualche giorno era diventato molto debole. Quella sera però sembrava stare un po' meglio, forse l'eccitazione per poter finalmente rivedere Xini lo sosteneva e gli dava energia.  
Fu distratto dai suoi pensieri dagli schiamazzi sguaiati di un gruppo di ragazzini poco distante da loro. I giovani erano radunati intorno a qualcosa che stavano prendendo a calci ridendo ed Eudial si accorse con orrore che quel qualcosa era un gatto!  
Si avviò furiosa verso i giovani teppisti e ne spinse da parte un paio, inginocchiandosi nella neve per raccogliere la bestiola, ma si fermò vedendo il corpicino inerte nella neve insanguinata.  
\- Lo avete ucciso! - Gridò con le lacrime agli occhi. - Che razza di mostri siete per fare una cosa del genere?! -  
Spike e Giles si avvicinarono a lei, ma uno dei ragazzini fu più veloce e la spinse da parte ridendo.  
\- Noi facciamo quello che ci pare, chiaro? Togliti di mezzo, vecchia strega! -  
Eudial si voltò verso di lui per afferrarlo, ma il movimento brusco la fece scivolare sul terreno ghiacciato e la ragazza cadde a terra sbattendo la testa sul bordo del marciapiede.  
Spike corse verso di lei per soccorrerla e i ragazzini ne approfittarono per fuggire, spaventati da quello che avevano fatto: uccidere un gatto era un conto, ma se quella rompiscatole fosse morta, avrebbero passato guai molto grossi.  
Il vampiro si chinò sulla ragazza, preoccupato e sospirò di sollievo nel vedere che respirava.  
\- È solo svenuta... - Disse voltandosi verso Giles e le parole gli morirono fra le labbra vedendo che l'Osservatore era crollato a terra e ansimava stringendosi la testa tra le mani.  
\- Rupert? Che hai? Stai male?! -  
Giles emise un gemito e cadde in avanti nella neve mentre l'aria intorno a lui sembrava diventare più scura e distorcersi.  
Spike capì improvvisamente quello che era successo: perdendo i sensi, Eudial aveva interrotto il contatto mentale con l'Osservatore e ora il potere oscuro ne stava approfittando per liberarsi.  
Il vampiro cercò di svegliare la ragazza.  
\- Eudial, apri gli occhi, presto! Rupert! Resisti, cerca di bloccarlo! Non lasciare che prenda il sopravvento! -  
Eudial finalmente riaprì gli occhi, un po' confusa e Spike la aiutò a mettersi seduta.  
\- Come stai?! -  
\- Non è niente di grave, credo. Ho preso botte peggiori e sono sopravvissuta... Oh, cavolo! Che ha Giles?! -  
\- Il potere oscuro! Riesci a ristabilire il contatto mentale? -  
Eudial si rialzò, aiutata da Spike e protese la mente con tutte le sue forze verso quella di Giles, che ormai era immobile nella neve, mentre l'aura di potere nero diventava sempre più intensa.  
Niente. Un muro liscio. Molto più solido e impenetrabile dell'ultima volta.  
Eudial affondò i denti nel polso dell'Osservatore, cercando il contatto attraverso il sangue, ma il muro liscio che chiudeva la mente di Giles non mutò minimamente. Inoltre le faceva molto male la testa, forse per la botta presa e fu costretta a interrompere il tentativo.  
\- Non ci riesco, Spike, non riesco a penetrare le sue difese! -  
L'Osservatore si mosse improvvisamente ed iniziò a rialzarsi da terra.  
Eudial lo chiamò, preoccupata, ma lui la fissò con gli occhi verdi illuminati da una luce sinistra e sul suo volto si dipinse un'espressione soddisfatta.  
\- Giles? - Chiese pacatamente. - Il mio nome è Valerius. Valerius Da Silva. -


End file.
